


Flightless Crows

by The_Busy_Beee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Greasers, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Family Feels, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Multi, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Platonic Cuddling, Scenting, Sharing a Bed, Sick Character, Smoking, Violence, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 69,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: He might not look like much, but Nishinoya Yuu is just as much an Alpha as the next guy.He doesn't mind the looks he gets when people realize he's not a petite omega, or the whispers behind his back about his greased hair and leather jacket. He takes pride in his crew, and loves his pack more than anything.But the cute omega he meets at the sock hop across town runs a close second.---Alpha Greaser meets Preppy Omega, and the rest is history.Or so Noya'd like to say, because now he's on the run from the law, Asahi is panicked and confused, and his pack just wants him to be safe.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Ukai Keishin/Ennoshita Chikara
Comments: 129
Kudos: 335





	1. I Like Sodas... And You

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for so loooong and I'm so excited to finally share the first chapter with everyone! 💖
> 
> This is a HQ + Grease(r)/Outsiders mash up, with A/B/O dynamics! Not all the characters/pairings have been listed in the tags, nor are all the tags there yet, and I'll be updating them every chapter or so as needed, so please watch for that! I'll also post any warnings needed in the beginning notes, but I don't have anything too bad planned for the future chapters, so rest assured! 💕
> 
> I've adjusted the characters ages as well, to fit the story better, so to avoid confusion, I'll go ahead and put those changes here! As more characters are introduced, I'll add their ages/secondary genders to those chapters as well.
> 
> I think that takes care of all the important bits, so please enjoy! 
> 
> Ages/Secondary Genders-  
> Ennoshita: 19/Omega  
> Kinoshita: 19/Beta  
> Narita: 19/Beta  
> Iwaizumi: 19/Beta  
> Oikawa: 19/Omega  
> Kuroo: 19/Alpha  
> Asahi: 18/Omega  
> Daichi: 18/Beta  
> Suga: 18/Omega  
> Yaku: 18/Beta  
> Ryuu: 17/Beta  
> Tora: 17/Beta  
> Noya: 17/Alpha  
> Kenma: 17/Omega  
> Hinata: 15/Omega

When Ukai Keishin took over his grandfather's convenience store, he never intended it to become a hub for wayward, problematic teenagers, but here he is with a houseful of them. Maybe it's the location of the shop, or maybe it's just his hair, but the kids all flock to him. They're noisy and rowdy and he has to keep them in line and he never agreed to all this when he agreed to take over so his granddad could rest, but the older man won't listen to his complaints.

The Crows, as they call themselves, are a group of three Betas, two Omegas, and one young Alpha. And anyone who heard that would automatically assume the young alpha was the leader, just because of his status, but they couldn't be more mistaken. It's still amazing to Keishin how well respected the Omega leader is, but then again, neither of the Omegas in their group are "typical Omegas".

"Oi oi! You're tracking mud through the shop!" Keishin shouts, "At least take your goddamned shoes off!"

"Sorry, Ukai!" Hinata, the youngest Omega cries, hurrying to take off his shoes. The others follow his lead in pulling off their shoes before coming around the counter to enter the Alpha's home.

"Dinner tonight is curry," Ennoshita announces, the last one through the doorway, and Keishin nods. He sighs as he listens to them rough housing at whooping all the way through the house, but he can't help the small smile that appears as he sits back down behind the counter.

Yeah, he complains about them a lot, but they're not bad kids. They've just had a rough start.

\---

"Kuroo and his gang are going to that sock hop across town tonight," Ennoshita calls from the kitchen, "he offered to let us ride with them."

"I'm down," Ryuu laughs, tapping his pack of cigarettes against the heel of his palm, "there's supposed to be east side girls there."

"Like any of them would go for you," Narita snorts, nudging Ryuu with his foot.

"They might!" Ryuu cries, passing off the pack of cheap cigarettes. Noya snickers as he opens the living room window and drops into the floor beneath it.

"I got a  shift at the store tonight," Kinoshita sighs as he stretches his arms above his head, "so I'll have to pass."

"I'll go with you, buddy," Nishinoya assures, smile wide, "we'll catch some babes together."

"Noya!" Ryuu cries. Hinata hustles out of the kitchen with an armload of drinks and Nishinoya kneels up from the floor to take a couple from his hands and set them onto the small wooden coffee table. 

"Can I go with you guys?" He asks excitedly. 

"No-"

"Sure!" Noya speaks over Ennoshita. He hears the older Omega sigh and then he's frowning in the doorway between the kitchen and living room, one hand on his hip and the other wielding a ladle.

_ "Yuu." _ He stresses.

_ "Chikara." _ Noya mocks. Ennoshita frowns harder. His eyes flick over to Hinata, who's wearing his best pout, and back before sighing.

"I want him home before midnight." He waves the ladle at Noya and Ryuu, "Don't start trouble on Oikawa's turf, do you hear me?? I'm working at the diner tonight, so I can't bail you out."

"Roger!" "Yes!" Ryuu and Nishinoya both throw up a salute while Hinata fist pumps and Ennoshita sighs as he heads back to the stove. "But your homework better be done first!" 

He smiles when he hears Hinata scrambling for his backpack. He wishes Hinata wouldn't tag along with them so much. He's such a softhearted kid and, unfortunately, the world they live in is anything but. He worries always for his members, but especially the youngest Omega. He wishes he could tell him to go home and live a good life, but Ennoshita knows there's nothing good waiting for Hinata at home. He's grateful every day for this little safe haven Ukai has given them above his small convenience store.

"Does anyone know how to divide a fraction..?"

"Not it!" Four voices call out, followed by a "Damn it!" from Kinoshita. Ennoshita laughs quietly as he listens to Kinoshita try and help their youngest with math.

He'll have to change and leave for work as soon as dinner is done, but for now he just enjoys the sound of the other guys rough housing and the soft music coming from the radio in the windowsill. 

\---

"Kuroo's on his way!" Ennoshita shouts once the phone is safely on the cradle again. He quickly tugs his white polo shirt on and steps over Kinoshita, who is doing push ups in the middle of their shared room. "Do you need a ride while Ukai takes me to the diner?" Kinoshita pauses his push ups to grin up at the omega. "Not one word." Ennoshita snaps, the tips of his ears pink.

"No thanks," Kinoshita says, thankfully ignoring Ennoshita's pink ears, "Renji is on shift with me tonight."

"Good." Ennoshita grabs his leather jacket from the hook on the back of the door and runs a hand through his hair, "Pick up milk and eggs on your way back and I'll make breakfast when I get home."

"Sure," Kirishima replies easily, grabbing his wallet off the dresser and following Ennoshita out the bedroom door. Ennoshita's boots thump loudly against the wooden stairs as he makes his way down, tugging on his jacket as he goes.

"Hinata?? Is your homework finished??" He shouts. 

"Uhhh-"

"Hinata, I mean it," Ennoshita pops his head into the living room, lips pursed, "the agreement was you keep your grades up-"

"I am! I'm really trying!" Hinata cries, waving his notes at Ennoshita, "I just don't  _ get _ it!" He drops his forehead against the wooden table with a thunk and Ennoshita huffs a small laugh. He crosses the room to kneel beside the younger Omega and ruffle his hair.

"I know. I know you're trying, and I'm proud of you for working so hard." He assures Hinata as he skims the notes in front of him, "It looks like pretty easy stuff, so how about I wake you up early in the morning and we do it together while we make breakfast?" Hinata raises his head just enough to make eye contact with Ennoshita, lips pursed in a small pout.

"Really..?"

"Really." Ennoshita promises.

"And I can still go to the dance tonight..?"

"As long as you're home before midnight." Ennoshita acquises. Hinata's smiles brightly as he jumps up from the table.

"Thank you, Ennoshita!" He shouts, gathering up all his school work into a semi-neat pile. Ennoshita pushes to his feet as well.

"I mean it though, we have to finish this in the morning. No complaints."

"I will, I promise!" Hinata shouts as he hurries down the hallway towards the front of the shop. A car horn blares outside and Kinoshita steps out of the kitchen with a candy bar in his mouth.

"Kuroo's 'ere." He mumbles around the chocolate bar. Ennoshita grabs his keys off the bar and throws his hand up in a wave before rushing out the door as well. Narita is behind the counter when he passes by, his socked feet kicked up onto the wooden counter as he sits in the precariously balanced chair and idly flips through a magazine. Ennoshita yanks the magazine from his hands and smacks it face down onto the counter as he passes, ignoring Narita's sqwalk.

"Watch the shop properly!" Ennoshita orders as he steps out the front door. Ryuu and Nishinoya have already made themselves at home in the bed of Kuroo's pick up with a few of his boys and Hinata is heaving himself into the fray as well.

"Lookin' good, Chikara," Kuroo throws him a wink and Ennoshita laughs.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." He leans against Kuroo's door and the Alpha grins.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." He glances at the rowdy bunch in the bed of his truck, "You finally letting Baby Bird out of the nest?"

Ennoshita shrugs. "For tonight. Keep an eye on him for me, would you?"

"'Course." Kuroo agrees readily, "Kenma'll be there too." Another horn honks, and Ennoshita pushes away from the truck to see Ukai waiting behind the pick up in his sleek black convertible. "I got the kids tonight Mama; you go shake that money maker."

"If one more wrinkly old Alpha touches my "money maker" you might have them for ten to life," Ennoshita deadpans and Kuroo barks out a laugh. "Have fun, guys!" He shouts as he jogs away. Kuroo speeds away as Ennoshita hefts himself into the passenger seat without opening the door and Ukai pulls away from the curb, an amused smile on his face.

"You sure it's a good idea to let them go on their own?"

"Hinata's gotta learn sometime," Ennoshita sighs, trying not to be worried but failing.

"Yeah, no," Ukai laughs, making a left turn, "he's not the one I'm worried about."

\---

"Yo Kuroo, you got any extra grease?" Ryuu asks the older man. Kuroo raises a brow at the question.

"Exactly what are you planning to grease, Cue Ball?" Kuroo asks. Noya cackles and Ryuu's cheeks puff out as he pouts.

"I'm not bald, just shaved- there's still hair there," he grumbles. Kuroo snorts but stretches across the cab to grab a small tin of hair grease from the glove compartment and pass it out the opened back window as they sit at the stop light.

"Don't use it all in one spot," he teases. Ryuu clicks his tongue and throws the tin at a still laughing Nishinoya.

"You ask for it next time!" He shouts as the truck begins to move again. Nishinoya pops the lid off the tin and runs his fingers through the grease.

"Sure, man." 

He runs his fingers through his brown hair, reaffirming their stiff peaks, before wrapping his small blond patch of hair around his finger and curling it around to apply the grease to it. Hinata watches him from across the bed of the truck, trying not to look too envious, and it makes Nishinoya laugh.

"You want to grease your hair that badly?" He asks. Hinata nods, eyes wide, and Nishinoya waves him over. Hinata scrambles across the bed of the truck on hands and knees, and Tora pulls his knees up to allow Hinata room to sit between Noya's legs.

"Ennoshita ain't gonna be happy about that." Tora laughs. Nishinoya shrugs, applying a liberal amount of the grease to Hinata's bright hair.

"We'll just wash it out before bed, right?" Hinata nods again and Nishinoya laughs, "What Ennoshita doesn't know won't kill me."

"Moms always know though," Yaku says, "so you better make sure you wash it out good."

"Right!"

\---

The sun is just setting as Kuroo pulls into the parking lot of the community center and turns the keys off. Everyone is moving before he can even finish his call of "Bail out, boys!"

Music is pouring out of the open doors as people flood into the building, and Nishinoya can feel the excitement in the air. Girls and boys in all colors of dresses and suits, sleek muscle cars and the smell of hair spray have him feeling a little mischievous. He must not be the only one feeling it because Hinata is wiggling anxiously beside him.

"Alright," Kuroo says, running a small black comb through his slicked back hair. His smile is sinful, his eyes sharp, "let's go tear it up!" Nishinoya joins Ryuu and Tora when they begin whooping and cheering, and Yaku laughs at them even as he rolls his eyes. 

The band is in full swing, and the dance floor is crowded already, bodies surging to the beat of the music, swaying and twisting this way and that. The heady cocktail of pheromones is enough to make Nishinoya's head swim. Hinata staggers but Nishinoya supports him, both hands clasping the teen's shoulders.

"You good, Shouyo?" He raises his voice enough to be heard over the music. Hinata nods and rubs his nose with the back of his hand.

"M'fine," he assures the older teen, "s'just… A  _ lot _ ." Nishinoya laughs this time and pulls Hinata closer. 

"Yeah, it's definitely a lot at first. It takes some getting used to- just stay close to packmates or the open doors, and if it gets to be too much, don't hesitate to step outside, alright? We don't need you getting overwhelmed in a place like this." Hinata nods, sticking as close to Nishinoya as possible as they wade through the mass of bodies crowding the front entrance and move further into the large open room. Past the initial crowd, the pheromones aren't so thick and it's easier to breathe, so Noya lets go of Hinata and allows him a little more room of his own instead of crowding the Omega against him. 

"Noya, I see some guys I go to school with," Hinata says, pointing to a small group of kids near the refreshments, "would it be alright if I hung out with them for a while?"

"Of course!" Noya agrees with a smile, "Have a ball! But-" he grabs Hinata by the collar of his denim jacket before he can get far, "What do you do if you get in trouble or someone starts hassling you?"

"Find someone I know." Hinata answers automatically. Noya nods.

"And if you don't see anyone you know?"

"Find the meanest looking alpha and tell him they're making fun of his small dick." Noya's smile widens as he pats Hinata's back.

"Perfect! Go have some fun!"

Hinata is off in a flash, rushing towards his friends, and Noya makes his way to his favorite spot along the back wall. There's always a few crates here he can climb up on, and from there, he can see almost everyone and still have a clear view of the band and exits, just in case. From here, he can see Kenma sitting in Kuroo's lap at one of the tables lining the left wall, and Yaku being pestered by that huge ass freshman from Hinata's school. He can see Oikawa dragging Iwaizumi out the back door, and Ryuu and Tora arguing over the cocktail shrimp- 

Noya huffs a laugh and shakes his head. Things never really change, do they? 

He's usually alone most of the time in the back, but tonight there's someone else leaning against the back wall, looking very unsure of himself. Nishinoya pays him no mind at first, because maybe he just needed a break from the dancing scene. But after nearly an hour of watching Omegas come up to him, only to leave just as quickly, and watching his face fall every time, Noya can't stand it anymore. The guy looks like he'd rather sink through the floor than keep standing there, so Nishinoya finds himself hopping off the crates and making his way over before he can second guess himself.

The guy is tall and broad shouldered, but not overly muscular- not that Noya can tell very well through his cream colored sweater. Honestly, he seems like a solid Alpha. Noya can't for the life of him imagine why all those Omegas turned their noses up and walked away after only a few seconds- and then he smells it. 

With all the people in the building, it's impossible to tell by scent until you're right next to someone, so Nishinoya didn't realize until he was just a few feet away that the "Alpha" is  _ actually _ an Omega. And that would definitely explain the other Omegas disinterest- they thought the man was an Alpha, but he turned out to be a large, very non-typical Omega, and were disappointed. 

Nishinoya knows how the other man feels all too well. During his first few sock hops, people constantly assumed he was an Omega, just because of his height and soft curves, but they were immensely disappointed when they figured out that he was actually just a small Alpha. They quickly found out, though, that just because they were bigger than him, it didn't make them stronger or better in any way, shape or form.

Nishinoya stops in front of the Omega and the Omega immediately takes notice. Nishinoya gives his best smile and extends his hand to the Omega, palm up. "You wanna dance with me?"

The Omega's eyes widen as he takes in Nishinoya, from his greased hair to his leather jacket- his small stature yet undeniably Alpha scent-

"I'm- I'm an Omega," he says cautiously, like Nishinoya hadn't noticed. His voice is low but soft, and looking at him closely, Noya doesn't know how anyone could mistake him for an Alpha, even with his stature.

"I know," Nishinoya assures, "that's why I'm asking you to dance with me." He still seems hesitant, suspicious.

"I'm not small, or soft, or-" Nishinoya huffs a laugh and retracts his hand, stopping the Omega in his tracks.

"I'm small and soft enough for both of us. You don't wanna be seen dancing with a defunct Alpha, I guess?" The omega startles.

"That's! That's not what I was meaning, I-!" Nishinoya grabs his hand, smile widening.

"Then come dance with me," Nishinoya tugs on the large, soft hand, "I promise you won't regret it." The Omega lets himself be led away from the wall. When they reach a spot that's not too crowded, Nishinoya turns to face the the taller teen and he's actually a little nervous- he usually just sits to the side and watches everyone else have fun, or dances with one of the boys, someone who he knows well, but this Omega- "What's your name?" He asks abruptly.

"Asahi," he answers immediately, "Azumane Asahi," and he looks nervous but excited as well. Nishinoya smiles brightly as he takes both of Asahi's hands, wondering if maybe this was Asahi's first dance.

"Nice to meet you, Asahi."

\---

"I originally came with my friends, but I didn't wanna get in the way of their fun," Asahi admits. They're sitting on Nishinoya's crate, each holding a cup of juice with a small plate of cookies between them as they talk. They had danced for quite a while, until Asahi's stomach had growled embarrassingly loud and Nishinoya dragged him to the snack table. "I've never had much luck at these, but Daichi gets in a mood sometimes and insists that I have to go too," Asahi sighs.

"They sound like great friends," Nishinoya laughs, running a hand through his sweat damp hair. 

"They're pretty cool sometimes," Asahi admits with a small shrug. Nishinoya laughs again and shifts on the crates. "Where do you go to school?" Asahi asks, picking up another cookie.

"I mean, when I actually go, I go to Karasuno." Nishinoya shrugs, "I'm not that good at academics though, so I mostly skip out."

"You won't improve if you never try," Asahi counters. Nishinoya blinks, a little surprised; he'd never really thought about it that way. "I go to East Prep." Asahi continues, "The classes are tough, but my dad worked hard to pay the tuition… and he looked so proud when I got my acceptance letter," Asahi trails off with a shrug. 

"But did it make  _ you _ happy?" Asahi shrugs again. Nishinoya sits up, "Are you happy with the way things are?"

"I'm happy right now," Asahi turns to meet Nishinoya's curious gaze with a small smile, "I'm not always happy with my grades or the teachers, or the other students even, but I've got friends who care about me. And I met an Alpha who says that my size isn't intimidating, so," he looks away, cheeks coloring, and Nishinoya can't stop the grin that breaks over his face.

"Well at least you found  _ someone _ with half a brain cell. I bet he's a good guy- you should keep him around, for sure!" Asahi laughs, and Nishinoya feels butterflies in his stomach.

"You know, I really should." Asahi murmurs. Silence falls between them, and Nishinoya thinks he could drown in the pools of chocolate that are Asahi's eyes and he wouldn't even mind, but a sudden scream breaks the moment apart. His head whips around to find the source of the noise and finds a few guys fighting near the refreshments table. One man suddenly goes stumbling backwards into the punch bowl, sending the whole table toppling over and nearby onlookers scurrying and Nishinoya barks out a laugh.

"Some idiot just cleared the snack table," he tells Asahi. A familiar battle cry rings out and Nishinoya frowns. "Wait a minute…" He stands up on the crates to get a better look and sighs, "Shit. That's  _ my _ idiot."

\---

"You asked her last time, it's my turn!" Tora snaps, elbowing Ryuu as he tries to get closer to the raven haired goddess in a pink poodle skirt. Ryuu drags him back by the collar of his jacket.

"I didn't ask her anything!" He cries.

"Then that's your fault for freezing up! If you don't lemme go I swear-" 

Something crashes into Ryuu's back, knocking him into Tora, and they both turn to glare fiercely at-

"Hinata?" Ryuu frowns in confusion, "What's up?" Hinata looks up, eyes wide and a little frantic.

"Oiiii! Come back and dance with us, Cutie!" 

Ryuu's expression darkens when he sees the three older guys heading straight for Hinata. He pulls himself up to his full height and shoves Hinata behind him and Tora moves to stand right beside him, the raven haired goddess forgotten for now.

"You got some business with our Omega?" Ryuu rumbles. The defacto leader of their group, unmistakably Alpha, curls his lip in distaste.

"Your Omega?" He asks skeptically, "As if either one of you know what to do with an Omega." He scoffs. 

"Hah??" Tora puffs his chest and Ryuu begins to growl low in his throat, "You think you're somethin' special just 'coz your dick inflates, Pretty Boy??"

The Alpha's expression darkens.

"I'm certainly better than gutter trash like yourselves." He snaps, "People like you don't belong in places like this. Why don't you pigs hightail it back to the dumpster fire you call a sty and learn your fucking place?"

Ryuu snarls and draws his fist back, prepared to rip the Alpha a new one, but a hand grabs his arm.

"Aaaand we're done here," Kuroo drawls, placing a hand on Tora's chest and carefully drawing both angry betas back a few steps. The Alpha looks so cocky and self assured and Ryuu just wants to punch him  _ so fucking bad- _

Hinata grabs his arm, still cowering behind them but peering around Ryuu to see the confrontation, and Ryuu remembers what this is even about. He's supposed to be protecting Hinata from them, not starting a rumble in the middle of a sock hop in Oikawa's territory.

"Out of consideration for the Alpha throwing this event, I'm gonna let you boys off with a warning," Kuroo is smiling, but there's nothing friendly about it, "but this is the first, last, and only warning you get. Get lost."

"Fuck you and your "warnings"" a second Alpha pipes up, obviously feeling brave, "this is Aoba Johsai territory; don't think you've got the upper hand here."

"You're right," Kuroo concedes, "when it comes to man power, I'm probably outnumbered tonight. So why don't you leave our guys alone and we'll call it even? I can get back to my date and you can go back to your dancing and drinking without me having to kick your ass- it's a win for everyone.

"You son of a-" the Alpha takes a swing and Kuroo's grin sharpens. He ducks out of the way before delivering a punch to the Alpha's midsection.

"Get 'em!" Tora roars, and Ryuu isn't holding back anymore. He's diving into the fray leaving Hinata with Kenma and it's  _ wild. _

He's pretty sure one of the bastards busted his lip, but Ryuu sent him flying into the refreshments table- it's a shame because those were damn good sandwiches, but he doesn't have time to mourn them when more sweater vest wearing punks begin rushing over and he's ready to take them all on-

"I had a feeling it was you guys," Yaku is rushing over and he's got a  _ fire extinguisher- _ "get to the truck!" He shouts and presses the lever. White foam is spraying everywhere and Ryuu laughs loudly as he's running away, Tora and Kuroo hot on his heels because Oikawa is gonna be so  _ pissed- _

People are screaming and shouting, "There's a fire!" shoving one another and there's a huge crowd blocking the doors as everyone tries to leave at once. Ryuu manages to shove his way out, but he's not sure where the rest of the group is at-

"Ryuu!" Nishinoya shouts. He whirls around until he finds the smaller man forcing his way through the crowd, dragging another person behind him, "What the hell happened in there??" He cries when he gets close enough. 

"No time, just run," Kenma is suddenly there, dragging Hinata in much the same way Nishinoya is dragging the tall, bearded man behind him, "police are on the way."

"Shit," Nishinoya sighs and Ryuu is laughing as they all sprint to Kuroo's pick up. Ryuu climbs into the bed first, and helps the stranger in before Nishinoya climbs in as well. The truck is started with a roar and is taking off, but Ryuu doesn't remember seeing Kuroo, so who the hell??

"Do you even have a license?!" Nishinoya cries, shoving his head in the small back window.

"Does that matter right now??" Kenma snaps, trying to focus on not hitting panicked pedestrians. 

"I really feel like it does??" Asahi says, eyes wide as he grips the side of the truck for dear life. The truck swerves dangerously and Kenma brakes hard, the sirens are close enough to hear now, but he puts the truck in park and pops the door open.

"Kenma what are you-?!"

Yaku is diving head first into the cab, followed by Kuroo, and Tora has just gotten himself over the tailgate when the truck is shifted again and they're speeding out of the parking lot alongside a few other cars, because no one wants to be around when police show up.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Asahi mumbles, hand coming up to cover his mouth as the speeding pick up takes a sharp right. Nishinoya rubs soothing circles on his back.

"It gets easier with practice."

"Oh god."

\---

"You actually started a fire??" Hinata's expression is a combination of awe and fear. Kenma shrugs.

"It was just a little trash can fire. No big deal." 

"That's amazing on a whole new level." Asahi mumbles quietly. Nishinoya laughs and nods.

"Kenma  _ is _ pretty amazing."

Kuroo had driven them out to Lookout Point to wait on the excitement in town to die out, so everyone is just sitting around the back of the truck talking and passing around Kuroo's flask. The older Alpha sighs.

"Chikara is gonna kill me," he says mournfully. 

"Probably," Kenma agrees from his place on the tailgate.

"Chikara..?" Asahi asks curiously. 

"He's like, our pack mom?" Ryuu says. Yaku laughs and passes the flask back to Tora without taking a drink.

"Not "like", he's absolutely the pack mom. My own mom doesn't even parent me as hard as Ennoshita parents you guys."

"Ennoshita just wants to make sure we're all taken care of," Hinata defends, puffing his cheeks out. Kuroo laughs and reaches out to ruffle his hair.

"He does. He loves you guys and that's why he's such a great leader."

"You're a good leader too." Kenma says immediately, eyes finding Kuroo's, "You love your pack and always try your best for them. Even for members who aren't your own."

"Kenmaaaa," Kuroo whines, wrapping his arms tightly around the blonde's waist. Kenma smiles as he pats Kuroo's overly gelled spikes. 

A warm weight settles over Asahi's back and he blinks up at the Alpha on his left. Noya smiles, a little sheepishly, and rubs the back of his neck. "It's not much, because I'm just a little guy, but I thought maybe you might be cold." 

Asahi smiles, drawing the warm leather tighter around his shoulders.

"Thank you."

\---

Ennoshita sighs as he clocks out of work. The sun is just beginning to rise and he's exhausted but he still has a whole list of things to do before he can sleep without worries. Hinata needs homework help, Narita probably never started the laundry yesterday; he sighs again, stretching his arms above his head.

Semi had clocked in not long ago but Saeko is obviously running a little behind today. Semi had told him to leave without waiting- there's only ever a handful of customers in the diner before eight a.m. and as long as the day chef is there, Semi could probably handle it all by himself. But Ennoshita had offered to wait a few minutes, just in case Semi needed him or Saeko called in unable to work. 

Ennoshita is considering just going ahead and leaving when the diner door is slammed open, the small bell on top of the door clinking and clanking angrily. He frowns, concerned, and stands from his stool, prepared to barge out and demand answers-

_ "Where is he?!" _

Ennoshita knows that voice. He knows that voice and he is _absolutely_ _too tired_ to deal with how furious he sounds at six am-

So Ennoshita, shamelessly, hightails it out the back door to Keishin's waiting convertible. "Start the car!" He shouts. Keishin startles but quickly sits upright and cranks the engine. Ennoshita quickly clambers into the passenger seat- "Drive!"

"What?? What's happening right now??" Keishin asks. 

_ "Just drive!" _ Ennoshita cries. The backdoor is thrown open just as the car is shifted into drive and Oikawa's shout of  _ "Chikara!" _ is mostly drowned out by the roar of the engine. Ennoshita finally relaxes in his seat after the car is a good block away, and Keishin frowns, eyes never leaving the road.

"Was that Oikawa?? What the hell was that about??"

"I can guess," Ennoshita replies dryly. Looks like he can add "kick someone's ass" to the to-do list before he sleeps today.

\---

When the convertible pulls up behind the house, Kinoshita is just stubbing out his cigarette on the heel of his boot. He has a brown paper bag in his arm, containing what Ennoshita hopes are eggs and milk, and a bottle of soda. 

"You look like shit." Kinoshita drawls. 

"Thanks." Ennoshita deadpans. "Oikawa showed up at the diner this morning."

"Shit." Kinoshita frowns, "What did he have to say?" Ennoshita shrugs and follows Keishin into the house.

"I didn't stick around to chat. I've got omelettes to make, clothes to wash, and fractions to divide."

Kinoshita laughs and takes the grocery bag to the kitchen as Ennoshita heads for the stairs. He pokes his head around the corner to check the living room and finds Narita asleep on the couch, covered haphazardly with a blanket, before heading upstairs to wake up Hinata.

The convenience store and house are connected to one another, and while the store itself is decent sized, the living area is pretty small. The upstairs contains two bedrooms and one bathroom, and the downstairs is just a living room and kitchen with the washer and dryer under the stairs, right next to the back entrance. It's small and cramped but it's home to them. 

The three of them, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Hinata, share one room upstairs, leaving the other for Keishin, and when Narita needs to get away from home for a night, he takes the couch. When anyone needs to get away, really, but Noya and Ryuu both come from pretty decent families, so they rarely need the couch. Once, he had found Semi on the couch, covered in bruises and bandaids. He hadn't asked any questions, of course, just made coffee and eggs. 

"Sometimes people don't need words or advice, they just need a couch to lay on and something warm to drink." Keishin had spoken those words to him three years ago now. It's still the best advice he's gotten to date.

The bedroom is a mess when Ennoshita enters, but that's not unusual. Hinata is laying spread eagle on his stomach in the center of their bed, a small pool of drool under his cheek and Ennoshita frowns; he's gotta wash his pillow now, apparently.

"Hinata," he calls, pulling off his uniform shirt, "wake up. You gotta do your homework."

"Noooo," the teen groans, pulling the blankets tighter around his body. Ennoshita had a feeling this would happen. He begins gathering all the stray laundry from the floor, chair, and desk as he lectures the teen.

"Hinata, you promised," Ennoshita reminds, voice taking on a harder edge, "you have to finish the homework before school or I'm not letting you go to the next dance." Hinata groans loudly again but sits up this time, blinking blearily. Ennoshita nods and jerks his head towards the door. "Thank you. Now go wash that grease out of your hair and come help me make breakfast."

Hinata frowns, still sleepy and confused, but his eyes suddenly widen, hands flying up to block his hair from Ennoshita's eyes.

"Too late, already saw it," Ennoshita calls, heading out the door with his arms full of dirty clothes, "wash it out!"

\---

"So then… it would be one fifth..?" Hinata asks hesitantly.

"Right!" Ennoshita cheers, flipping another pancake onto the stack at his left. "You got it!"

"Yes!" Hinata pumps his fist in the air before scribbling down the last couple answers. "You're such a good teacher, Ennoshita!"

Ennoshita laughs and passes the plate to Kinoshita before moving to the cabinet above the coffee pot and pulling out five mugs. He fills four cups with coffee, leaving the fifth one half empty, and then moves to the fridge for the jug of milk. The four nearly full mugs get a splash of milk while the fifth one gets filled the rest of the way, so it's basically just milk with a hint of coffee. 

"I can hear the Nishinoyas shouting from down the street, someone set out another plate," Keishin calls as he makes his way down the stairs. 

"Got it!" Hinata stands up from the coffee table and heads for the plates cabinet while Ennoshita begins scrambling eggs. Keishin is shirtless when he steps into the kitchen, a light blue towel around his neck that he's using to ruffle his hair with, and Ennoshita passes him a mug of coffee without looking up from the stove.

"We're out of sugar," he says apologetically, "sorry. I didn't notice yesterday." Keishin takes a big gulp from the mug before smiling at Ennoshita.

"It's good."

He leaves to take a seat on the couch beside Narita and Ennoshita exhales slowly. Kinoshita bumps his hip against Ennoshita's when he steps closer to take two of the mugs. "He used your shampoo again," the blond murmurs, lips quirked up into a devious smile. Ennoshita clicks his tongue and resumes scrambling the eggs in the pan harder than necessary.

"I noticed, thanks."

The back door opens and Nishinoya's voice fills the hallway, "Goooood morning, everyone!"

"You're in a good mood today," Narita remarks. 

"What do you mean? I'm always like this!" Nishinoya says, smile bright and sunshiny. "Shoyou~! My man~!" He drops to the floor and pulls Hinata into a playful headlock before ruffling his hair wildly. 

"Noya, my haiiir!" Hinata whines, flailing halfheartedly. Nishinoya laughs and lets him go, choosing to flop into the floor beside him and steal a still warm pancake.

"Speaking of hair," Ennoshita begins flatly. He pauses in the doorway with the skillet full of scrambled eggs to look at Nishinoya, "...are you… going to school today?"

"Yeah!" Nishinoya answers around a mouthful of pancake, "I figured why not show my face once in a while, you know?"

Ennoshita has nine thousand questions- why now? What made you want to go to school?- but he doesn't ask. He doesn't want Nishinoya changing his mind at the last second-

"Oh. Should I make you a lunch?" He asks instead, finally making his way into the living room with the skillet. 

"Nah, I'm good! The cafeteria food isn't so bad!" Nishinoya smiles up at him. Nishinoya is almost always in a good mood, but he's exceptionally happy today. Ennoshita wonders if it has anything to do with last night.

Speaking of last night…

Hinata and Nishinoya are digging into the breakfast with gusto when Ennoshita sits down with his coffee, so he waits until they take a pause to chew before he begins. "So, Oikawa stopped by the diner this morning."

Nishinoya chokes on his eggs.

\---

Asahi still feels like he's floating a bit as he puts his stuff in his locker before first period. Last night still feels almost like a dream- hanging out with greasers, running away from the police- but especially the part where an Alpha showed interest in him, despite, or maybe because of, his size. 

Sure, they were all a little loud and rowdy, but they were undeniably good people. Kuroo agreed to take him home like it was no big deal, even though he's sure there was no reason for him to drive all the way across town. And Nishinoya definitely didn't have to walk him to his front door, but he did, and Ryuu and Tora had whooped and cheered until Yaku started throwing hands and it was embarrassing but…

Asahi found himself wishing for more nights like that.

"Asahi!" Suga cries, crashing into the larger Omega's side, "Thank god you're okay!! Where did you go last night?!"

Ahh, that's right. He knew there was something he was forgetting.

"Ah, sorry! Things got pretty hectic, so I left pretty early," it's not completely a lie. Suga doesn't question him, instead moving two lockers away to pull out his own text books.

"You missed all the excitement then! There was a fire!" Asahi laughs, a little panicked and awkward.

"Whaaaat? That's- that's crazy!" Now Suga is squinting at him suspiciously and Asahi has never been good under pressure-

The morning bell rings and Asahi's shoulders sag with relief. "Let's hurry! We're gonna be late, Suga!" He quickly shuffles down the hall towards his class, ignoring Suga's questioning gaze that follows.

\---

Suga and Daichi are late getting to the cafeteria, so they're just getting in line as Asahi exits with his tray. "Save us a seat somewhere!" Suga calls. 

Easier said than done, Asahi thinks as he walks around the crowded cafeteria. Finally, he spots a few empty seats on the far side of the cafeteria close to the windows. There are already a few people at the table, but everyone seems to be absorbed in their own conversations and books- including a familiar face.

"Kenma?" Asahi asks, setting his tray down across the table from the small Omega. Kenma blinks up at him, also a little surprised, "I didn't realize you were a student here."

"My house is within walking distance, so it was my parents' first choice." Kenma replies, picking up one of the french fries from his mostly forgotten lunch tray. "You and I actually only live a few blocks apart."

Well, Asahi thinks, maybe Kuroo  _ did _ have a reason to drive all the way back across town last night.

"I didn't realize that." Asahi murmurs. Kenma is already reading again, so silence falls between the pair as Asahi begins eating his lunch. It's not uncomfortable, so Asahi doesn't try to find a way to fill the lag in conversation. It's actually kind of nice.

"So, Nishinoya?" Kenma asks without looking away from his book, one eyebrow raised. Asahi chokes on his salad. As he's coughing, Kenma slowly slides a bottle of water across the table, lips quirked in an amused smile as he continues reading. "I'll take that as a yes."

Asahi drinks the water gratefully, internally panicking but not quite sure why he's panicking??

"Uh- I- Nishinoya is um, very nice-" Asahi really has no idea where he's going with this other than to his grave because he is  _ dying _ of embarrassment right now.

"He is very nice," Kenma agrees, closing his book and picking up his tray. "I hope it works out for you two." Asahi's face feels overly warm as he watches Kenma leave, unable to say anything to that. He and Nishinoya aren't anything- not that he knows of, anyways. They didn't talk about anything like that. They talked about everything else, though. 

The stars and school and their families. There's a ton more he wants to talk about, though. He wonders when he'll be able to see Nishinoya again as he pushes his salad around the tray. They didn't really make any plans, or exchange phone numbers… maybe last night was it. Maybe Nishinoya was just being nice to him because he saw a lonely Omega and couldn't leave him alone.

The thought leaves a sour taste in his mouth, so he's glad that Suga and Daichi are coming across the cafeteria with their trays. He needs a distraction immediately.

"I'm glad you made it home safe last night!" Daichi says as he slides into the seat Kenma previously vacated. 

"How  _ did _ you get home last night?" Suga asks, squinting at the taller Omega. Asahi huffs a laugh and stabs a small tomato.

"I caught a ride with some friends who were leaving at the same time."

"You have friends other than us?" Suga's eyebrows are raised over exaggeratedly, his mouth dropped into a small 'o' of surprise, and Asahi shoves him.

_ "Of course I do! _ You're the worst! Don't hug me!"

\---

The rest of the day thankfully goes by quickly, not giving Asahi a chance to over think things he really shouldn't. He's just packing up his things from last period when he happens to overhear the conversation across the room.

"What's an elementary schooler doing here?"

"What's with his hair though?" Someone else laughs.

"Maybe they're trying to copy their older brother or something." A girl laughs. "Kids always wanna be like their older siblings." 

The group exits the room but Asahi stands there for a moment longer, staring at the window. He can't see the front gate from this angle, so he can't be certain, but an "elementary schooler mimicking their older sibling" sounds like-

No. Asahi shakes his head and tugs his backpack on. It's absolutely not Nishinoya. That's literally the description of every elementary schooler out there. Also, if Nishinoya knew people were describing him as an elementary schooler, he'd be pissed. He's just looking for Nishinoya in everything now and it's embarrassing. That's definitely not Nishinoya out there.

"...but it can't hurt to check," Asahi mumbles into the empty classroom as he quickly moves over to the window. He's just gonna look once, really quick, and then leave, because he has chemistry homework and Suga and Daichi are coming over today-

The rush of students that usually flood the front entry and front law have cleared by now, no one wants to stay here longer than they have to, after all, so he has an unobstructed view of Nishinoya squatting by the front gate. Asahi drops his forehead against the glass with a thunk and just stares at the other man for a minute. 

Nishinoya has his hands tucked into the pockets of his leather jacket as he sits on his heels, watching the cars pass by and ignoring the curious stares everyone passing by fix him with. He looks unbothered, that small smile from yesterday on his lips-

"Asahi? What's up?" Daichi and Suga are waiting at the door of his classroom for him. If he goes with them, he'll miss Nishinoya- they always use the side exit to go straight to the parking lot. If he misses Nishinoya today, will there be another chance..? "Asahi?"

"Sorry," Asahi says, turning away from the window and rushing past his friends, "I'll walk home!"

"Asahi?!"

Suga's concerned voice follows him as he rushes down the hall and takes the stairs two at a time. He almost trips on the last few stairs, but he manages to catch himself before he completely loses his footing and makes it outside safely. He straightens up and smooths his hands over his sweater, trying to calm his breathing and not look like he just raced down three flights of stairs to get here. 

"Nishinoya?" Asahi asks as he walks closer. Nishinoya's head pops around the corner and his smile widens.

"Asahi!" Nishinoya cheers as he pushes to his feet, "I hope I'm not bothering you- just showing up here like this." His smile turns a little sheepish and Asahi quickly shakes his head.

"Of course not! It was a surprise, but," he trails off with a shrug and Nishinoya laughs, smile back in full force.

"Good!" Nishinoya shifts his backpack, drawing Asahi's attention.

"Did you go to school today?" He asks curiously. Nishinoya nods, shifting his backpack again.

"Yeah! What you said last night made me think- I'm not gonna get any better at school if I don't  _ go _ you know?" He shrugs, "I don't know that I'll ever get much better, but if I don't at least try, nothing changes. And I'd like to graduate with my friends, too, so." Asahi smiles and nods.

"I get it. I'm proud of you, Noya!" Nishinoya ducks his head when he laughs, and Asahi would swear the Alpha's cheeks are pink, "If you ever need help studying, just let me know."

"I'm gonna hold you to that," Nishinoya laughs. He tucks his hands into the pockets of his jeans, "Well, I didn't really have anything important to say- I just wanted to see you, so I should probably head back to the shop. I told Ryuu to go home without me and he's probably telling the guys a load of shit." He's leaving? He came all this way just to  _ leave? _ "I'll stop by again, if it's not a bother for you, Asahi?"

"No, yeah! I'd love it! But um," be brave, Asahi- "if you've got time, uh… maybe you'd like to go get a soda? Or something? I mean, it's cool if not- if you're busy, or maybe you don't like sodas, or me, or uh-"

_ "Asahi," _ Nishinoya laughs and Asahi covers his red face, ready to bury his head in the sand like an ostrich, "breathe." Asahi lifts his head when he feels Nishinoya nudge him. "I like soda. And I like you." Asahi feels the breath whoosh out of him all at once.

_ "Oh." _

\---

The Soda Shoppe is already packed with kids fresh out of school; slick haired greasers are loitering in the parking lot and the doors are propped open, allowing the music playing on the Jukebox to be heard clearly even outside. 

Nishinoya knows Kuroo must be working when he sees Yaku sipping an orange cream soda at one of the outer tables. He's proven right when they enter the shop and find Kenma seated on a red barstool at the far right end of the counter. He's focused on the papers in front of him, a half full vanilla milkshake to his right, and his backpack blocking the seat immediately to his left, obviously not wanting to be disturbed, so Nishinoya guides them to a booth on the other side of the small shop.

Asahi hadn't said much on their walk over, probably thinking about what Nishinoya blurted out at the school gate. He really hadn't  _ meant _ to- it had just happened and then he couldn't  _ take it back. _ Not that he wanted to take it back, but… maybe this is moving too fast for the Omega? I mean, they  _ did _ just meet last night. What if Asahi thinks he's easy? Or one of those smooth talking Alphas who leads an Omega on only to break their heart? Or maybe he thinks Nishinoya only wants to get laid?

"Asahi," he blurts, suddenly nervous, "what do you think of me?" 

"Wh-wha-what do I  _ think-?" _ Asahi's face is pink again, and it's adorable but now is not the time for distractions! "I… I think you're a very, very nice person-"

"Really?" Nishinoya leans in a little closer, eyebrows drawn, "You don't think I'm… loose? Or- or like- a knothead?"

Asahi blinks, obviously not expecting that. "Are… are you  _ trying _ to be?"

"Of course not! I just didn't want  _ you _ to think that I was! Because even though we just met last night I said  _ that _ earlier, and," Nishinoya rubs the back of his neck, a little nervously, and stares at the red and white menu in front of him, "I know it was sudden… but I wasn't lying." He forces himself to meet Asahi's wide eyed stare. "I do like you- what I know about you, so far, anyways- and I'd like to get to know more about you, if that's something you'd like too."

_ "Co-" _ Asahi clears his throat and tries again, "you- you want to court  _ me?" _ Nishinoya nods, not backing down. Asahi fiddles with the edge of the menu, nervous. "Are you sure..? I'm not- I'm not small or soft, and my voice is pretty deep-,"

"None of that matters to me," Nishinoya replies honestly. "You're more than two heads taller than me, and I'm sure you could bench press me with ease," he grins, "but I like that. I like knowing that you won't break easily. This should really be the other way around though- me questioning why a foxy Omega like you would ever allow an Alpha like me to court you."

"Because you're the first person to ever say  _ any _ of that to me," Asahi answers quietly, "No one has ever found my size and personality gap attractive. No one's ever looked at me the way you do."

"Then, would it be okay if I keep looking at you like you belong in a museum..?"

"Oh my  _ god," _ Asahi and Nishinoya both startle, and Nishinoya whips around to glare at Kuroo who is grinning over the back of the booth at them, "that was the cheesiest thing I've ever heard, and I worked and at Nacho Hut last summer."

"You asshole-!" He swats at Kuroo but the older teen just laughs and climbs out of the bench to stand beside them. 

"Ah, to be young and in love-"

"You're not even that much older!" Nishinoya cries. Asahi is hiding behind his hands, cheeks probably scarlet, and Nishinoya can feel his own cheeks burning.

"I came to get your order, but since you two seem to be busy, I'll just make it a chocolate and peanut butter shake with two straws," he shoots Nishinoya a wink and hurries off.

"That's not what we want to order!  _ Kuroo!! _ What if he doesn't even  _ like _ peanut butter shakes?!"

"I do," Asahi says quietly. The older teen is peeking at Nishinoya from between his fingers, "I like peanut butter and chocolate shakes… and I like you."

Now it's Nishinoya's turn to softly breathe out an  _ "Oh." _


	2. Drive In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya is getting serious about his future and Asahi finally gets to meet the Crows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is officially here~! 🎉💕  
> This chapter is fluff, fluff, and even more fluff. 
> 
> New Characters introduced:  
> Futakuchi: 17/Alpha  
> Aone: 17/Omega  
> Saeko: 21/Alpha  
> (Proper introduction in Chapter three) Kageyama: 15/Alpha
> 
> Enjoy! 💕

Keishin pulls the cigarette away from his lips and frowns in confusion, "Is Nishinoya…  _ skipping?" _ Ennoshita barks out a laugh.

_ "What?" _ He turns his course from the laundry room to the living room window, white laundry basket perched on his hip. Sure enough, Nishinoya is skipping down the street, cheeks pink and a goofy smile on his face. "First he decides to go to school out of the blue and then  _ this? _ What is even  _ happening _ around here?"

"I bet it's that Omega from last night!" Ryuu laughs in the kitchen, "He fell  _ hard." _

_ "Omega?" _ Keishin and Ennoshita ask at the same time. Ryuu hums an affirmative. When he rounds the corner, he's eating a bowl of cereal.

"Big guy, long hair, meek as hell. He's not my type but," Ryuu shrugs and spoons in another mouthful of cereal. Ennoshita and Keishin share a look before the back door opens.

"Yaku sent oranges!" Nishinoya calls by way of greeting. Ennoshita repositions his laundry basket and starts back towards the washing machine.

"You saw Yaku today?" He asks as he passes the younger man. Nishinoya hums as he ducks into the kitchen.

"I did! Kuroo was working the Shoppe today."

"How was Lover Boy?" Ryuu teases. 

Nishinoya laughs as he dumps the oranges out of his backpack and onto the counter. "Shut up!" 

Ryuu sidles up behind him and nudges him in the ribs, still grinning. "Did you guys go on a date~? Did you share a malt~?"

"Yes, actually! And I'm courting him now!" Nishinoya sticks his tongue out at the beta. Ryuu is stunned silent for a moment before his smile widens and he throws an arm around the shorter teen.

"Way to go, man!" 

"Courting is a big step up from dating." Keishin is stubbing out his cigarette by the windowsill, "Are you sure you should be courting someone you just met?"

"Absolutely." Nishinoya nods with certainty. "Asahi is… he's a once in a lifetime kind of Omega, and I can't let him go without a fight."

"Who's fighting for him?" Ryuu asks seriously, brows knit, "I'll back you up man, just say the word-"

"Not like a literal fight," Nishinoya laughs, "just… he's amazing, you know? I've only known him for like a day, but I can tell."

"Then, I wish you two all the best," Keishin is standing in the doorway of the kitchen with a smile on his face. "I better go back out front. Narita's supposed to be watching the shop, but who knows with him."

_ "Oi!" _ Narita cries from the front of the shop shop. Keishin rolls his eyes and pushes away from the door frame.

"The fact that you heard me talking shit means you're obviously not watching the shop properly!" He shouts as he leaves. Ennoshita just shakes his head as he walks back into the living room.

"What do you think, Ennoshita?" Nishinoya asks, flopping onto the couch. "Am I moving too fast?"

Ennoshita frowns at the stack of school books in his hands as he thinks. "I don't think so? I mean… it's just courting, and courting is basically dating. You haven't declared an intent to mate or get married or anything. It's not like you guys are talking about weddings and babies and stuff," he looks over his shoulder and lowers his voice before continuing, "Keishin's just old sometimes." Nishinoya laughs and Ennoshita shrugs, a smile spreading across his own face. "If you're both on the same page, then go for it." Nishinoya grins.

"Thanks, Ennoshita."

\---

"What do you mean you're being courted?!" Suga cries.

"Shhhh!!" Asahi flails wildly and rushes to his bedroom door. When he doesn't hear anyone coming up the stairs or yelling for him to come down, he exhales heavily and quietly closes the door. "Keep it down! If my dad finds out I’m seeing a greaser-"

"He's a-" Daichi catches himself and adjusts his volume, "He's a greaser??"

"He is," Asahi confirms, dropping back onto the bed, "but he's not… he's not like other greasers…" 

It sounds childish just saying "he's not like other men," but it's the truth!

"How long have you two known each other?" Suga pries, laying down on his stomach beside the omega, "Where did you meet??"

Asahi plays with a loose thread on his blanket. "We met at the sock hop yesterday, and-"

"Wait wait wait," Daichi sits on Asahi's other side, "you've only known him since last night?? Asahi, you can't go out with some guy you've only known for a day! How is 24 hours enough time to even know if he's "different than other greasers"?"

"Even two hours is plenty of time to know if someone is different, Daichi," Suga clicks his tongue, "we Omegas are very good judges of character-"

"I'm definitely not gonna accept that coming from  _ you." _ Daichi frowns at them. Suga pushes up onto his palms.

"And what's that supposed to mean??"

"It means-!"

"Guys!" Asahi sits up, making the couple separate a little further, "Can we talk about me and  _ my _ relationship today??"

"Absolutely!"

"Of course!" They answer in sync. Asahi scoots back against the wall and crosses his legs.

"Tell me about last night!" Suga smiles cheerfully and scoots up next to him. "He's how you got home, right?" Asahi smiles sheepishly.

"Kinda…"

He tells Daichi and Suga about how he was feeling ready to give in and go home, but suddenly Nishinoya was there, asking him to dance, and how they danced for hours, until the fire-

"So you knew who started it!" Suga laughs. Asahi laughs as well, nodding.

"It was…" he exhales heavily towards the ceiling, "a mess. I was so scared we were gonna get arrested, and Kuroo's driving, God- I was gonna hurl." Suga's laugh makes him smile. "But they were nice- all of them. They made me feel comfortable, welcome. Noya walked me to the door last night-"

"Did you kiss him?" Suga leers at him. Asahi scoffs and shoves the other's face away.

"Of course not!" He tries to pretend he can't feel his cheeks burning. Suga laughs mirthfully and Daichi grins at him.

"Are you going to tell your parents?" The beta asks. "If he's going to be courting you, it's only proper." Asahi shrugs, fingers finding the loose threads on his blanket again.

"I probably should. At some point, I mean. Mom would probably be okay with it I just…" he trails off and his friends don't press the issue. It's not that he thinks his dad would be _mad…_ but he would definitely be disappointed. And disappointing his father is absolutely the last thing he's ever wanted to do. He's always done anything and everything he could to make his parents proud of him, so the thought of disappointing them is…

"Then, can we meet him, at least?" Suga pulls him away from that train of thought. "We're your best friends. We'd really like to know who's courting you." After a moment of thought, Asahi nods.

"But not- not right away. If that's okay? I mean- Daichi's kinda right- I don't know a lot about him, but I _want_ to-"

"Take your time," Daichi's smile is reassuring, "we'll wait until you're ready for us to meet him."

"But maybe not too long?" Suga winks. Asahi laughs, heart feeling lighter.

"Thanks guys."

\---

"When are you gonna bring your Omega home to meet the family?" Narita nudges Nishinoya's thigh with his sock covered foot.

"When he expresses interest in meeting you, asshole," Nishinoya replies, eyes never leaving the tv screen, even as he swats away Narita's feet.

"Have you met their family yet?" Ennoshita looks up from where he's been towel drying Hinata's hair, "Or any of their friends?" 

Nishinoya shakes his head but turns to look at the older Omega. "Not yet. We've only seen each other a few times the past couple weeks and we're taking it slow. But, he talks about them, and I've told him about you guys, so." 

Ennoshita nods. "You should introduce him to your actual family first. I know we're family too, but," he trails off. Nishinoya huffs a laugh.

"Nah, I want you guys to meet him soon. He's really shy, but once he opens up to you," Nishinoya sighs and Ennoshita has to laugh at the starstruck expression on his face.

"If that's what you boys are more comfortable with."

"What about the drive in?" Hinata suggests. "We could all go, his friends could go, there's popcorn-"

"You're just in it for the snacks, ain't ya?" Kinoshita laughs and flicks Hinata's ear.

"Am not!" Hinata cries, rubbing his ear. Nishinoya laughs and settles back into a comfy position on the couch.

"I'll talk to Asahi and see what he thinks."

\---

"I think the drive in would be good," Asahi nods to himself as he plays with the phone cord. "Suga likes any excuse he can find to ride in Daichi's car." Nishinoya laughs and Asahi smiles down at his pillow. "There's a double feature this weekend. Maybe if everyone is free..?"

"Totally!" Nishinoya cheers, and Asahi can practically hear Nishinoya's fist pump. "I'll check everyone's schedule first thing tomorrow!”

_ “Asahi, dinner!” _

Asahi covers the mouth piece to call out  _ “Coming!” _ before removing his hand and sighing. Nishinoya laughs.

“Dinner time already?” 

“Yeah,” Asahi sighs again, sitting up in his bed. Wednesday nights have become “game night” for the Azumanes and the Aones across the street. They eat an early dinner and then snack through the evening while they play board games. Well, while their parents play games. Takanobu and he usually end up studying in his room after the first game, because neither of them are very talkative. The omega might be a year younger, but he’s advanced in his classes enough to be taking senior math and reading with Asahi. 

They never usually talk much, and Asahi isn’t even sure they have anything in common other than their school and secondary gender, but he’s not gonna spoil his parent’s fun. It’s not like the younger omega is difficult to deal with, and he doesn’t get in his way. Asahi doesn’t mind their weekly gatherings as much as he could.

“Then, I’ll ask the guys about Saturday at breakfast tomorrow,” Nishinoya brings his focus back to the phone pressed against his ear. “Are we still going to the Soda Shoppe tomorrow?”

“Of course,” Asahi smiles. “I’ll meet you after school by the front gate?”

“I’ll be there.”

_ “Asahi?” _

“Ahhh, I really gotta go,” Asahi sighs, scooting to the edge of the bed, smile growing as Nishinoya laughs.

“You do! Enjoy your dinner!”

“Mmm, you too!” Asahi pauses, embarrassed- Nishinoya isn’t having dinner yet. That’s like saying “Thanks, you too!” when the waiter tells you to enjoy your meal. Ughhhh. Nishinoya’s laughter has his cheeks warming, like it always does.

“I will.”

\---

Asahi was right.

He knew he would end up in his room reading with the youngest Aone and here they are, a bowl of chips between them and their books.

It’s not so bad, though.

Aone had helped him with one of the math problems he had been having trouble with on his homework, and then pulled the second book of the series he had gotten Asahi into, so now they’re propped against the wall, sitting cross legged on his bed, as they read in silence. 

Well, trying to read.

Asahi is having a lot of trouble keeping his eyes from drifting to the sleeve of the leather jacket peeking out of Aone’s backpack. 

That’s… that’s new.

He’s never seen the younger omega wear it before. Is it… is it actually his..? Asahi wants to know. He wants to ask about it, but it’s none of his business. It’s not his place to ask whether or not Aone is seeing a greaser, or if he’s joined up with one of the gangs. Honestly, he could see Aone as a greaser; the scowl that seems to be permanently frozen on his face, his large structure- but then again, probably not. Aone is actually much nicer than he looks. Asahi knows the vegetable garden in the Aone’s backyard actually belongs to the younger omega, and more than once, he’s seen Aone’s face soften and something almost like a smile cross his face while reading. 

“Azumane?” 

Asahi blinks, looking away from the jacket to find Aone watching him. “Sorry, what?” Aone looks from the older omega to his backpack and Asahi sees the recognition in his ochre eyes. He dog ears the page he’s reading and closes his book, gently setting it aside before rising from the bed. He tugs the jacket out of his bag and holds it out towards Asahi- “Oh, no- You don’t have to uh,” have to what, exactly? Is Aone… trying to give it to him..? Or explain..? Or..? Aone doesn’t take it back though, so Asahi closes his own book and sits forward to take the leather jacket from him. He unfolds it and holds it up, brows creasing in confusion when he sees how small it is.

“Kenji left it at my house last night,” Aone says quietly, sitting down beside Asahi again. Asahi blinks once, twice. His eyes widen.

_ “What?”  _ He turns to face Aone, but the omega is already settling back against the wall, book in his lap. Asahi blinks at him, and back at the jacket, before letting it fall into his lap. 

Asahi has at least six more questions than he started with.

\---

Ennoshita hums, running the comb through his hair for the fifth time in as many minutes as he stares at his reflection in the visor mirror. 

“If you comb it anymore, it'll all fall out," Kinoshita grins at him from the backseat. Ennoshita shoots him a dirty look but closes the visor with a snap anyways. “Where are those idiots?” Ennoshita lays on the horn again, pretending he can’t feel the dirty looks the old woman across the street is shooting them from her front porch. Let her glare; Ennoshita doesn’t even know her name. He’s glaring just as hard at the front of the Tanaka household anyways. He  _ told _ Ryuu and Nishinoya he would be here by six thirty and to be  _ ready- _

The screen door swings open and a way too familiar head of blond hair comes barreling down the walk, only to vault herself over the closed back door and into the back seat. Ennoshita whirls around to give the intruder an earful, nearly smacking Hinata upside the head in his haste-  _ “Saeko-!” _

“I wanna meet Yuu’s new boyfriend too!” Her grin is wild as she makes herself at home in the backseat. Kinoshita scoots closer to the door, making room for the beta and omega who are running out the door now. 

“No one invited you!” Ryuu cries, shouldering her out of the way to make room for himself in the back, and Saeko scoots into Narita’s lap, oblivious to the squeak the young beta makes. Saeko scowls at him.

“Why’s it matter if I was invited?! Yuu doesn’t mind! Right, Yuu?!” Nishinoya’s laugh is strained as he slides into the front seat with Hinata.

“The sun is setting- can we please just get to the drive in?”

Ennoshita huffs as he shifts the car into drive and pulls away from the curb, the roar of the engine nearly loud enough to drown out Saeko’s triumphant crowing. He slows down once he escapes the residential area, reaching the main streets, being careful of the other cars on the road. Keishin had loaned it to him under the condition that he treated it like a newborn-  _ carefully. _

Ennoshita has only driven a handful of times in the few years he’s had his licence, but he’s pretty confident of his ability to get them to and from the drive in in one piece.

Well. He _was_ before Saeko got in and started leaning over the front row of seats to pester Nishinoya and Hinata.

Now Ennoshita feels a little like swerving into oncoming traffic.

\---

They manage to make it to the theater in one piece, and Ennoshita makes everyone except Hinata fork up the money for their entrance fee. 

“I’ll pay for drinks and snacks,” Saeko offers, clambering over Ryu to get out of the back seat. “Ryu, come help me carry everything!”

“Why didn’t you let me get out first if you were just gonna ask me to come with you??” Ryu asks, slamming the car door shut.

“Because ladies first!” 

“I don’t see any ladies around here-  _ ugh!”  _ Ennoshita rolls his eyes as he slowly pulls away from the front gate; Ryu should have seen that coming.

“Are you excited, Noya?” he asks, smiling as he scans the lot, trying to find an empty parking spot. Instead of trying to make a good impression while sitting in their cars, Kinoshita had suggested parking and going down to sit in the seats near the front, so there would be plenty of room for everyone to sit and talk. 

“I’m nervous,” Nishinoya laughs, leg bouncing steadily as Ennoshita pulls into the last empty space along the back fence.

“It’ll be fine!” Hinata assures, smile wide and cheerful. “I’m sure everyone will have fun!” Nishinoya smiles as he ruffles Hinata’s hair.

“I’m sure you’re right.”

\---

Asahi peeks over his shoulder again, watching the top of the stairs, eyes flitting over the faces pouring through the gates, searching for that _one_ person-

“Asahi.” Asahi startles, whirling around to face Suga with wide eyes. “He’ll get here when he gets here.” Suga’s clearly trying not to laugh at him, and Asahi shrinks down into his seat, cheeks flushed.

“I know,” he mumbles. And Asahi  _ does _ know. Nishinoya wouldn’t stand him up, but he  _ is _ late, and the movie is supposed to start soon.

“Oh, there’s plenty of seats there!” a couple girls are making their way closer to the row of seats Asahi and Suga are protecting, and he feels himself shrink further. 

“I’m sorry,” Suga speaks up, smiling politely, “but these seats are taken.”

“All of them?” the red head asks, lips pursed. 

“All of them.” Suga confirms. “There’s a few more over that way though.” He points further down the row, but the black haired girl doesn’t seem amused.

“There’s no way you need ten seats,” She tries to pass by Asahi’s legs, and the omega fights his instincts to politely move out of the way.

“Oi,” a harsh voice comes from the row above them. Asahi tips his head up to find the youngest Aone alongside a leather jacket wearing alpha- Kenji, he presumes. “They said the row was taken. Piss off.” he snarls. The black haired girl looks like she wants to argue, but the redhead and their blond friend tug her away, making Asahi’s shoulders sag in relief. 

He’s really no good in situations like that.

“Everything alright over here?” the alpha asks, flopping down into the seat behind them. Aone takes a seat beside him and Asahi gives them a weak smile.

“Just peachy,” he laughs awkwardly, sitting up a little straighter in his seat now. “Thanks for that, though. I’m uh- I’m not too good with confrontation.” 

“Takanobu was the one who wanted me to step in,” he shrugs, settling back into his seat, and Asahi probably should have expected that. Aone offers him a box of raisinets, but Asahi shakes his head.

“Ah, no thanks. We’re actually waiting for-”

_ “Asahi!” _

Asahi’s head jerks up, eyes finding Nishinoya’s even through the crowd, and something in his chest loosens, has him smiling shyly, a pale imitation of the alpha’s own blinding smile, and raising his hand in a shy wave. Nishinoya is bounding down the stairs then, and Asahi stands, trying to ignore the waves of excitement he can feel radiating off of Suga beside him. 

He knows his best friend will absolutely never let him live this down, but when Nishinoya is only a few steps away, Asahi opens his arms, allowing Nishinoya to dive into them, legs wrapping around his waist and face finding his neck and Asahi wraps his arms tightly around his waist. It's only been a few days since they've seen each other, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't miss Nishinoya.

"No fair!" Asahi opens his eyes to watch Hinata come bounding down the stairs as well, "I want a hug like that!"

"No dice!" Nishinoya laughs. Asahi lets go of the shorter man, allowing him to stand up on his own two feet again, "Asahi's hugs are all mine!"

"Not even a little one?!" Hinata whines, lower lip thrust out in a pout. Nishinoya hums, arms folded over his chest.

"Only if Asahi says it's okay," he finally acquises, and Asahi isn't gonna say no to hugs, so he holds his arms out again with a smile. Hinata is just as short as Nishinoya, so he still has to bend a little at the waist to hug him properly, but Asahi doesn't mind. He wouldn't just hug anyone, but he's met Hinata before, and the citrusy scent the omega gives off is comforting.

"I brought nachos~!" A loud female voice catches his attention and Hinata whoops loudly as he breaks away from the hug to rush towards the blond. He spots a haggard looking Ryuu trailing behind her, his own arms laden with snacks, followed by a few other guys in leather and denim jackets, and Asahi begins to feel nervous again.

"Nishinoya, right?" Asahi glances down at Suga who smiles up at him and Nishinoya. "I'm Suga. Sugawara Koushi. Asahi talks about you  _ all the time." _

_ "Suga!"  _ Asahi sqwalks. 

"He talks about you too!" Noya is still smiling brightly as he extends his hand. "And Daichi! I'm glad Asahi's got friends like you guys!"

Suga accepts the handshake, his smile softening. "And I'm glad he found someone like you."

"Whoaaa, he _is_ huge!" Saeko crows, staring up at Asahi in awe. "He's so cute though! Look at those eyelashes!"

"Ah, thank you?" Asahi rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, trying not to shrink into himself.

"Let the guy breathe, Saeko," a hand grips her forearm, tugging her back a few steps, giving Asahi a bit more personal space. "Sorry, she was raised by wild animals." Ennoshita apologizes.

"Asshole!" She laughs, following Ryuu and Hinata into the row of seats Suga and Asahi saved for them.

"I'm Ennoshita Chikara," the older omega introduces himself with a warm smile, hand outstretched, "thank you for taking care of Yuu for us."

"Oh no!" Asahi grips Ennoshita's hand with probably too much force, trying not to think about how sweaty his palms probably are, because this is the leader of Nishinoya's pack- a huge staple of his "mismatched family" as Noya calls them-  _ oh god- _ "Yuu- ah- Noya has been very good to me! Thank you for um-" he pauses. What- what should he be thanking them for?? "-being here?"

Ennoshita snorts a laugh, smile widening. "There's no need to thank me for that; the boys love the double features," Asahi is so embarrassed he might melt through the concrete floor beneath them. "And I wanted to meet the omega that made Nishinoya want to graduate high school."

Asahi swallows, throat bobbing. 

Those words shouldn't sound so important, but they  _ do.  _

"Ahh, I guess I'm the last one here!" Daichi is suddenly there, arms full of bags of popcorn, and Ennoshita releases Asahi's hand to give Daichi a pleasant smile.

"Just under the wire but not too late. I haven't introduced the pack yet," he motions to the group of boys (and Saeko) who are sharing boxes of nachos on the other side of Suga.

"Could you introduce them while sitting down?" Futakuchi suddenly cuts in. "The movie is starting."

\---

“Ahhh, that was great!” Hinata stretches his arms above his head as they begin cleaning up their snack trash. “We should do this again every weekend!”

“Say that when you start paying for your own snacks,” Ennoshita deadpans, tossing his paper cup into the trashcan at the end of the aisle. "You'll eat away my paycheck faster than Ryuu runs from housework."

“I’m a growing omega!” Hinata protests. “It’s perfectly normal!”

“No one said it wasn’t,” Daichi laughs, ruffling Hinata’s hair, “but it does get pricey.” 

“Are you implying something?” Suga calls, eyebrows raised, still snacking on a bag of popcorn.

“Not at all,” Daichi grins, even when Suga digs his elbow into the beta’s side. Hinata bounces on ahead, still hyped up even though it’s nearing eleven, not paying much attention to his surroundings. “Ah, Hinata-!” Daichi’s shout comes too late and Hinata runs into someone.

“Ah, sorry-” the omega begins, stepping back to look up at the person- the undeniable _alpha-_ he ran into. His alpha pheromones are so strong it burns Hinata’s nose and he has to cover his nose as the guy turns around, fierce scowl on his face.

“Watch where you’re going,” he growls, and Hinata takes a step back. He’s not one to back down from a fight though. Hinata releases his nose and balls his fists up at his sides, chest puffing up like the alphas he’s seen, and frowns at the alpha.

“W-what’s your problem?! I said sorry! Maybe you should pay attention to where you’re going instead!” The alpha raises up to full height, expression darkening further, and Hinata feels his soul leave his body- 

_ How is he so fucking tall?! _

“Sorry about that,” Ennoshita’s arm drops heavily around his shoulder, a warm and reassuring weight that keeps Hinata steady even as his legs begin to feel like jelly. Ennoshita is smiling on the surface but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “He’s a little excited. I’d appreciate it if you’d overlook this.” The alpha is taller than Ennoshita, but he doesn’t back down, steely grey eyes unyielding even against the alpha’s fierce glare.

“Whatever,” he huffs, shooting Hinata one last withering glare before storming off. 

“What was his problem?!” Hinata cries, one hand clutching his chest. “I thought he was gonna _kill_ me!”

“He was in rut,” Saeko wrinkles her nose as she passes by Ennoshita. “I could smell him halfway down the stairs. Yuck.”

“Isn’t it bad to go out during a rut though?” Hinata asks, brows furrowed in confusion, as Ennoshita herds him along, arm still slung over the smaller omega’s shoulders.

“It’s different for everyone, really,” Saeko says, stepping over a spilt drink. “But yeah, its usually common courtesy to not go out when you smell like _that._ It can cause others to fall into rut or cause a spontaneous heat. It can start fights too. They make scent suppressants though, for like when you can’t stay home but you smell like a dirty laundry basket.”

“He needs a few of them,” Hinata grumbles under his breath. Saeko laughs and ruffles his hair.

“He seemed young; he’s probably not on a stable rut cycle yet. You can’t really tell when you’re gonna go into rut when you’re young, and sometimes the smallest things send you into them. God, my teenage years were horrifying-”

“For you and everyone involved,” Ryuu pipes up, swiftly avoiding the swing she takes at him immediately after. “I was so glad when you finally got on a schedule so I knew when to go stay with Noya.”

“You and me both.” she laughs. “They’re not fun, but,” she shrugs, “what can you do?”

“Speaking of rut cycles,” Ennoshita says, suddenly stopping and turning to face Nishinoya and Asahi, who are trailing behind the rest of the group, “yours is scheduled to start next week.”

“Ah!” Nishinoya snaps his fingers, “You’re right! I completely forgot about it!”

“You always do until you wake up angry,” Kinoshita laughs. 

“You’ll need to stay away from Asahi for the week,” Ennoshita says seriously. Nishinoya pouts but nods in agreement.

“I know.”

“So I guess we won’t be seeing each other for a few days,” Asahi huffs a small laugh as he rubs the back of his neck. Ennoshita makes eye contact with Kinoshita and jerks his head towards the car. The beta nods and tugs at Narita’s jacket sleeve, ushering him towards the car.

“We’re gonna load up and say goodbye to Daichi and Suga,” Ennoshita winks at Asahi, smiling when the taller teen’s cheeks immediately turn pink. 

“Take your time~” Suga calls over his shoulder teasingly. 

“God, they are  _ so _ adorable,” Saeko sighs, watching the two from the back seat of Keishin’s car. “I just wanna smoosh them together.”

“Please don’t,” Daichi laughs, “Asahi would combust.” 

“I’ll admit, I was kinda worried about Noya dating some preppy omega,” Ryuu speaks up as he slips into the car beside his sister, “but Asahi is pretty cool.” Daichi smiles, leaning against the side of the car.

“I could say the same thing about Nishinoya. I’m glad Asahi found someone like him, honestly. He’s always been so… self conscious. But since Noya’s been around,” he shrugs, smiling at something far off, “he hasn’t been so upset anymore.”

“Awww,” Saeko suddenly coos, causing everyone to whip around to find what’s captured her attention.

“Oh that’s adorable,” Suga grins, hands cupping his cheeks. Ennoshita grins as he slides into the driver’s seat; absolutely no one is going to let Nishinoya or Asahi live that down. As he fishes the keys out of his pocket, he tries not to imagine what it must feel like to have someone to rub noses with.


	3. Oh Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa Tobio never asked for a younger brother, he just wants to make that perfectly clear. He's got too much on his own plate to ever worry about that with college and Takeru and work- add in watching over the group and keeping them out of trouble and he's hardly ever got a free minute to himself.  
> But he loves his mom, and if being married to a man with two kids is what makes her happy, he's at least going to be the best brother he can be.
> 
> But WHY must Tobio make it so HARD??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little small and it seems out of place, but trust me when I say it's an important set up for the future. ;)
> 
> This chapter is mostly about Oikawa and Kageyama developing their bonds as brothers and Oikawa trying not to strangle the young alpha.
> 
> Enjoy!

_ Oikawa exhales heavily, letting out a mouthful of cigarette smoke and runs a hand through his hair. He shifts on the balls of his feet, grimacing when the brick wall scratches his back through his thin work shirt, and flicks the ashes building on the tip of his cigarette onto the gravel beneath his shoes. The back door of the Soda Shoppe opens beside him but Oikawa doesn’t look up from his crouched position, still staring at the kids playing baseball in the empty lot across the street. _

_ “‘S he gone yet?” Oikawa asks around the filter of his cigarette.  _

_ “Of course not,” Kuroo laughs, squatting down beside him. “You know how he is.” Oikawa curls his lip in disdain. They sit in silence for a long while before Kuroo nudges his upper arm. When he turns to face the alpha, he finds a small wad of bills in Kuroo’s hand. “I’m sorry about last night. I should have kept a closer eye on everyone-” Oikawa waves him off with a tired smile. _

_ “Don’t worry about it. It was my fault for thinking I could leave those knotheads alone for an hour without supervision. Was Shouyou alright?”  _

_ Kuroo nods, tucking the money back into his pocket. “He was fine after we got out of there. Was the damage really bad?” Oikawa shakes his head. _

_ “Nah. Nothing too bad.” There’s another lapse in conversation as Oikawa exhales another mouthful of cigarette smoke.  _

_ "How's your mom doing?" Kuroo asks. "I haven't seen her since the wedding." Oikawa finds himself smiling, a real smile this time. _

_ "She's happy," he says.  _

_ "Good." Kuroo says sincerely. _

_ "I'm not, though!" Oikawa puffs his cheeks out in a mock pout. "Now I suddenly have two siblings- how am I supposed to focus on taking care of the pack and work and my college schedule with that shitty little alpha running around picking fights and going into rut at the drop of a hat?? The wind blows in from the east and suddenly his dick is hard and his fangs are bared- and if that little shit thinks he's gonna cow me he has another think coming-" Kuroo barks out a laugh. _

_ "Jesus, Tooru! He's like what, 12?? Cut the kid some slack!" _

_ "Fifteen," Oikawa grumbles, stubbing out his cigarette, "and he won't let me forget it. At least Miwa has her own apartment. I'm telling you Kuroo- if he postures at me one more time, I'm gonna ring his neck! Are all alphas this annoying during puberty??" _

_ "Unfortunately," Kuroo sighs. "He'll grow out of it… eventually…" _

_ "I just want it on record- I never asked for siblings," he grumbles, pushing to his feet. "I asked for dogs, cats, a horse, and Iwa's first kiss, but never siblings." _

_ "Duly noted," Kuroo laughs as he stands as well, brushing off his bottom. Oikawa inhales deeply, taking a moment to compose himself before plastering that fake, customer service smile on his face and tugging open the back door.  _

_ "I’m thinking positively: Today is payday. I have tomorrow off work. Tobio won't try and start anything at school today. Ushiwaka has already finished his malt and won't be waiting at the bar when I get in there-" _

_ "There's a difference between thinking positively and asking for miracles-" _

_ "Shut up, Tetsu!" _

\---

"Tobio, I'm not waiting any longer!" Oikawa shouts up the stairs, finally at his breaking point. His foot taps impatiently, eyes narrowed as he glares at the top of the stairs and shifts his jacket from one arm to the other so he can clearly see the watch adorning his left wrist.

He's going to be late.  _ Again. _

He loves his mother to death, don't get him wrong, but fuck's sake-  _ Why _ does she feel the need to volunteer him to drive Tobio to school on the mornings his father can't?? Can't Tobio just ride the bus like he did for years??

Another minute ticks by and Oikawa shakes his head and roughly tugs his jacket on as he strides away from the stairs. He's absolutely  _ not _ doing this today. He has to be in the chemistry lab in a little over half an hour and he's already just barely gonna squeak under the wire. If his mom asks, he'll just tell her Tobio ditched class. Iwaizumi is already waiting in the car when he storms out and raises a brow when Oikawa begins buckling in. “Tobio?”

“Still in bed,” Oikawa grumbles. “I don’t have time to wait for him today- I’m already gonna be late for labs and his punk ass got in a fight with someone at the movies last night, so now I have to formally apologize and I just-” Oikawa presses his fingers to his temples and exhales heavily. Iwaizumi’s hand on the back of his neck is a comforting weight, soothing some of the flustered tension boiling under his skin.

“Just breathe,” he murmurs. “Have you told your mom yet? About all the trouble Tobio’s causing? Or his dad?”

“Of course not,” Oikawa scoffs lightly, carefully backing out of the driveway. “I’m not a snitch, Hajime.”

“I get that,” he can feel Iwaizumi’s glare, “but Tobio isn’t your responsibility. Tobio is fifteen goddamn years old-” Oikawa sighs.

“He’s going through a rough patch-”

“Yeah, I get it; he popped his first knot and now he doesn’t know what to do with his life,” Oikawa snorts, grinning even as he tries to keep a straight face, “but he’s still not your responsibility, Tooru. You’re spreading yourself thin enough trying to take care of everyone as is. You’re gonna drop dead before you’re twenty five at this rate.” Iwaizumi’s hand tightens on the back of his neck. “I know you love your mom,” he continues, voice softer, “and I know you’re trying to be a good brother, but something’s gotta give.”

“I’ll talk to her,” Oikawa promises. And he means it- he  _ will _ talk to them. Soon. Ish.

\---

To some degree, it could be said this was Hinata’s fault. But only like- 2%! Seriously!!

Yeah, he should have been paying attention as he walked through the halls, but he was busy trying to cram every last bit of information that he could into his brain before the test next period. Still, running into someone’s back absolutely  _ does not _ warrant such a scary glare!

“W-w-what’s your problem anyways?!” Hinata cries, balling his hands into fists at his sides, feeling an odd sense of deja vu. The alpha had turned on him, lip curled in a snarl and blue eyes hard as he glared down at Hinata like he was worse than gum on the sidewalk. “I-I already said I was sorry!” When the alpha pulls himself up to full height, Hinata comes to a scary revelation.

This is the alpha he ran into at the drive-in a couple nights ago. 

He finds himself stepping back, even against his better judgement, but before he can get too far, a hand snags the collar of his jacket and drags him forward again. “Do your eyes even work, you  _ idiot??” _ The alpha growls. “I’m nearly twice your size- how the hell do you manage to walk into me so often??” The alpha gives him a little shake and Hinata squeezes his eyes shut tightly, preparing for the worst-

“Huh?!” His eyes fly open when a cold nose is suddenly buried against his scent gland. “What are you-?!”

_ “Kageyama!”  _ The alpha flinches at the sudden shout, hands immediately releasing the bunched up fabric. Hinata staggers when his feet suddenly touch the floor again, head whipping around to find Mr. Takeda, the school guidance counselor. “Both of you, in my office.  _ Now.” _

\---

“Fighting is already bad enough, but forced scenting is  _ absolutely prohibited.”  _ the teacher’s mouth is set in a firm line, eyebrows drawn. “Kageyama, I’ve been very lenient; I’ve tried to be patient and wait for your hormones to settle down, but this is too far. I’m calling your parents, and as soon as they’re both available, we’re going to have a serious meeting. Is that understood?” 

“Yes sir,” Kageyama mumbles, not looking up from the ugly carpet beneath them. Takeda sighs before giving Hinata a small smile. 

“I’m sorry you got dragged into all this, Hinata. I’ll have to call your parents and let them know about this incident, though, so-”

“Please don’t,” Hinata blurts, eyes wide. Takeda stops mid-sentence, his own eyes widening in surprise, and Hinata can feel the hair on the back of his neck beginning to rise and a panic beginning to settle in his chest. “I- uh. I mean they’re not home today- no one would be there to answer.”

“I could still leave a message,” Takeda answers carefully, eyeing Hinata. It makes the smaller omega feel transparent. His throat bobs when he swallows. What can he say to make sure they don’t call his house??

“I’ve uh-” he gnaws at his lower lip, trying to think- “my dad and I had a fight recently, actually so uh, I’ve been staying with a family friend.” He averts his gaze when Takeda raises his eyebrow. “So if you wouldn’t mind… calling him instead..?”

There’s a long, tense silence before Takeda sighs quietly. 

“What’s their phone number..?”

\---

They sit in the counselor’s office on opposite sides of the room in silence as they wait for their respective parents to show up. Takeda had had to talk to the principal, but he made sure to leave the door open, just in case something should happen. 

Kageyama looks like he’d like to melt through the floor- or maybe he’s willing a hole to open up in the earth? Hinata isn’t sure, but Kageyama’s glare would probably burn holes in the omega if he directed it at him. The silence is uncomfortable, suffocating, and Hinata really wishes he was sitting beside the door instead of Kageyama. At least that way, maybe he’d have a little air to breathe.

A loud rumble startles Hinata and the omega stares wide eyed as Kageyama’s cheeks flush and his arms wrap tighter around his midsection. His eyes flick to Hinata and away again. “Sorry,” he mumbles. “I didn’t eat breakfast this morning.”

“Ennoshita always says breakfast is the most important meal of the day.” Hinata says. Kageyama’s frown deepens but he doesn’t reply. Hinata purses his lips and shifts his grip on his backpack. If he’s just gonna be sent home, he doesn’t  _ really _ need the sandwich and fruit cup Ennoshita packed for him. He unzips the bag and tugs out the small brown paper sack. “Here.” he says, waiting until Kageyama looks up before tossing the paper bag at him. “It’s not good to skip meals,” Hinata shrugs. 

Kageyama looks at the bag for a minute longer before opening it up and pulling out the sandwich. “Thanks,” he says quietly. Hinata smiles to himself as he listens to Kageyama unwrap the food. 

Maybe Kageyama came from a rough place too..?

\---

Hinata’s head jerks up when the office door opens, knots of anxiety making his stomach hurt. Will Ukai be mad at him for giving the school his number..? Takeda steps through the door, Ennoshita and Ukai following behind.

“Hinata,” Ennoshita’s relief is visible when he kneels in front of the young omega. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Hinata nods vigorously. “I thought you had work?” 

“I did,” Ennoshita sighs, “but Ukai came by the shop after your teacher called to tell me what happened. I wanted to make sure you were alright.” He cups Hinata’s cheeks and turns his head this way and that, giving him a thorough look over. “He didn’t hurt you?” Hinata gives a small shake of his head. 

“No. He just sniffed me a little bit.” Ennoshita frowns and eyes the scent glands at the base of Hinata’s neck. He lets go of Hinata’s cheeks to tug the sleeves of his jacket up, exposing his wrists, and rubs them gently over both of Hinata’s scent glands. 

“Mister uh…” Takeda speaks up, “I’m sorry, I don’t think I caught your name.” 

“Ennoshita,” the older omega greets, taking Takeda’s offered hand. “Thank you for always watching out for Hinata.” 

“Of course!” Takeda nods. “I’m sorry to have to meet you under such circumstances. You’re Hinata’s..?” Hinata tenses. Ennoshita smiles.

“Yes.” he says simply. Takeda blinks. 

"Uh-" The main office door opens and closes again and turns to look out the open door. "Ah! Please come in!" 

"Just once I'd like to be called to this school because of Takeru," Oikawa pauses in the doorway, eyes narrowing when they find Kageyama, "but it's always you, Tobio." Oikawa runs a hand through his hair and gives Ennoshita a tired smile. "Chikara." He greets.

"Tooru," he nods his head in a similar greeting. 

"You two know each other?" Takeda asks, looking back and forth between the omegas. Oikawa hums and Ennoshita shrugs.

"It seems like my little brother has caused you guys a lot of trouble," Oikawa begins, ignoring the teacher. "Tobio." Kageyama stands, jaw clenched and hands no doubt balled into fists in the pockets of his jacket.

"Sorry," he mumbles. Oikawa moves faster than Hinata can blink- his hand grips the back of the alpha's neck, forcing him to lower his head in apology.

"Mr. Oikawa-" the teacher raises his hands, like he wants to intervene, but Oikawa's sharp glare halts him.

_ "I said apologize," _ Oikawa hisses. 

"I'm sorry for my behavior," Kageyama apologizes again, this time more sincerely. Oikawa finally lets him go and Kageyama straightens up quickly, one hand going to rub at the back of his neck.

"Hinata," the youngest omega jolts to attention when Ennoshita calls for him. "Tobio apologized. Do you accept it?" Ennoshita is talking to him, but his eyes haven't left Oikawa. Hinata isn't the smartest, but it doesn't take a genius to read the room. 

Ennoshita and Oikawa are  _ not _ on good terms right now.

He must have been silent for too long because Ukai nudges his shoulder gently. "Yes!" Hinata blurts. "I accept his apology!"

Ennoshita gives a decisive nod. "Alright." Some of the tension seems to ease, but watching the two older omegas stare each other down still makes him anxious. 

"Alright!" Ukai's voice startles everyone. "Now that that's settled, let's go ahead and let Mr. Takeda and Oikawa talk," he grabs Hinata's bag and ushers Ennoshita towards the door with a gentle hand on the small of his back. "It was nice to meet you, Teach. Feel free to call me about Hinata any time."

"Ah- right!" Takeda nods. Hinata shuffles after the pair but Ennoshita suddenly stops at the doorway beside Oikawa.

“This is the second time your brother has come after Hinata,” Ennoshita says quietly. “If it happens again, it won’t be just a problem between groups.” Oikawa clicks his tongue.

“You think I don’t already know that?”

\---

“Hinata,” Ennoshita says once they’re on the way home, “if Kageyama ever tries that again- if  _ anyone _ ever tries to scent you against your will- I want you to punch them as hard as you can. Or kick. Bite, scream, make a scene-” Ennoshita turns in the front seat to look at Hinata. “What Kageyama did today was not okay. No, he didn’t hurt you, and right now, it might have seemed like “just taking a sniff”, but-” Ennoshita pauses.

“It’s not polite for alpha’s to just scent you whenever they want,” Ukai speaks up. “You’re allowed to say no, and they have to respect that. Just because you're an omega, it doesn’t mean you have to bow down to an alpha-  _ ever. _ You hear me? You don't owe an alpha anything.” he finds Hinata’s eyes in the rearview mirror. When Hinata nods, he nods to himself. Ennoshita pats Hinata's leg before turning back around in his own seat. 

Hinata is probably confused, and maybe a little scared, but he wants Hinata to understand more than anything that he has a voice. He has rights. Alphas and omegas might be different, and there are definitely a lot of people who believe alphas are superior, but that doesn't mean that omegas are inferior. 

Omegas have rights. They're allowed to say no, and Ennoshita won't let anyone convince Hinata otherwise. 

\---

"You passed the turn," Kageyama frowns as he watches Oikawa drive by the street sign. Oikawa doesn't reply. Kageyama swallows, a little more anxious now, and slides down in his seat.

He really does feel bad about the whole situation.

He hadn't meant to scent the omega like that; he'd just planned to scare him a little bit. Grab him by the collar, show some fang… but when he'd grabbed Hinata, a cinnamon-sugary scent burst forth and slapped him in the nose. It wasn't heavy or overly sweet, nor was it particularly pungent, but the smell of fresh cinnamon toast made his mouth water. Before he could stop himself, he was searching for the source of the smell-

And Mr. Takeda caught him.

The car stops abruptly and Kageyama blinks back to the present. They're out on a cliff of some sort, half surrounded by trees, and Kageyama faintly wonders if he's reached the end of his step-brother's patience. Is this where he dies..?

"Get out," Oikawa orders, unbuckling himself and stretching over the console to reach his stuff in the back seat. Kageyama blinks. He doesn't really mean- "Get  _ out, _ Tobio." He repeats, voice clipped.

Kageyama unbuckles quickly and pops the car door open. He nearly trips getting out of the car in his haste but manages to catch himself on the car door. He doesn’t close the passenger side door, even as Oikawa gracefully climbs out of the driver’s seat and slams his own door shut. Oikawa ignores Kageyama as he tugs off his jacket and tie and tosses them onto the hood of his car before striding towards the ledge. A new fear seizes Kageyama now- is he about to bear witness to Oikawa flinging himself into the forest area below??

Kageyama’s shoes slip on the gravel as he hurries to round the car, but he’s stunned completely still when Oikawa stops a few feet from the edge and screams.

The scream is loud and long, seeming to come from Oikawa’s very soul… and Kageyama isn’t sure what to do at this point. After the scream tapers off, Oikawa inhales deeply and screams again- this one a curse word. Kageyama sits back against the hood of Oikawa’s car, watching the older omega with unbridled fascination. He’s never heard someone scream “fuck” at the top of their lungs before. After another few screams and another handful of curse words, Oikawa’s shoulders finally sag. Still staring at the scenery, he pulls a half empty package of cigarettes and lighter out of his pocket.

“I didn't know you smoked,” Kageyama says quietly. Oikawa huffs a laugh.

“It’s a new hobby,” he murmurs around the filter. His voice sounds raw and scratchy from all his screaming and shouting, and Kageyama swallows, his own throat feeling tight. “How long have I been looking out for you, Tobio?" He asks.

"Almost a year," Kageyama replies in the same timid yet petulant tone as before.

"Mmm," he watches Oikawa exhale a mouthful of smoke before turning and striding back to the car. He sits on the hood of the car beside Kageyama and shakes his head. "No. No, I've been watching out for you for two years now, Tobio. Since my mom first introduced you and Miwa to me. I helped you with your homework and watched you while they were on dates. I was literally the first person to know you popped your first knot-"

"Please don't bring that up!" Kageyama covers his beet red face. 

"I washed the sheets so mom wouldn't know-"

_"Tooru!"_ He cries, hunching further.

"My point is-" Oikawa continues, nonplussed, "that I've done absolutely everything a big brother should for you. Except knock the absolute shit out of you, apparently." Kageyama swallows, face still covered. "Have I been too soft? A push over, maybe? Do I seem like an easy target? Because you don't pull this shit with my mom or Miwa or your dad." Oikawa falls silent as he takes a long drag off the cigarette.

"Is it because I'm an omega?" He says suddenly. Kageyama jerks his head up.

"I-"

"Do you think you can just trample over omegas, Tobio?" Oikawa is frowning at him. "That we're beneath you?"

"I've never once thought you were beneath me!" Kageyama says seriously. Oikawa stares at him for a long moment before huffing and dragging a hand through his hair.

"Then what the hell  _ is _ it?? Because I'm running my ass ragged trying to keep _your ass_ out of trouble- apologizing for your behavior at every turn, picking you up from school and practice- I still have work and class-"

"I'm sorry," Kageyama interjects. "I… I didn't realize how tough it's been for you." He toes at the gravel in front of him. "I just- I just get so  _ angry _ out of nowhere. I… I don't mean to pick fights but by the time I realize it, it's already happening… I didn't even think about how much trouble it was causing you."

They lapse into silence again, and Kageyama can't bring himself to look at the omega; he's embarrassed and ashamed. He's been so caught up in his own angst he hadn't even stopped to think about all the extra work he was making for Oikawa. All the mornings he slept in, like today, and probably made him late for school and work. All the classes he probably missed or shifts he had to cut short to come collect him after a fight. All the people Oikawa had to apologize to for his temper. 

"I get that puberty is rough," Oikawa sighs, "I really do. I went through a similar time- but there's gotta be some kind of suppressant or neutralizer you can use to help. Have you talked to the doctor about it?" 

Kageyama shakes his head. "Dad's been too busy to take me to the clinic lately. An adult has to sign off on any medicines and treatments-"

"I'll sign anything if it means you'll stop being such a little shit." Oikawa grins when Kageyama shoots him a glare. "Just make an appointment and let me know when." Oikawa ruffles his hair before sliding off the hood of the car and stretching his arms above his head. "Oh, right. One more thing."

Kageyama is startled all over again when Oikawa's hand fists in the front of his shirt and drags him forward a few inches. "If you ever- and I mean  _ ever- _ scent an omega without permission again, you can be absolutely certain that you'll never need to worry about popping a knot at inappropriate times because I will personally  _ remove it. _ Are we clear?" At Kageyama's terrified nod, Oikawa smiles and releases his shirt. "Perfect. You up for a burger? Because I'm starving."

\---

"You think everything will work out with Oikawa's brother?" Keishin asks that night as he helps Ennoshita wash dishes. Ennoshita hums, listening to Narita and Hinata arguing over the tv remote in the living room.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Tooru seemed like he was at his limit today. He probably took Tobio out to the woods somewhere and left him." Keishin laughs but Ennoshita doesn't have the heart to tell him he's not joking. When Oikawa had gotten mad at Iwaizumi during one of their dates, he left the beta standing on the curb and drove home without him. Ennoshita wouldn't put anything past Oikawa.

"Are we going to the fall festival this weekend??" Hinata is leaning against the small bar that separates the kitchen from the living room. "Noya's rut should be over by then- maybe we could invite Asahi and Daichi and Suga??"

"We'll see," Ennoshita laughs. "If everyone's free, I don't see why not." Hinata and Narita whoop and cheer, and seeing their excitement makes Ennoshita smile too. He probably shouldn't be blowing through cash like he has been this last week, but splurging once in a while is okay, right..? Besides, it's the fall festival; even  _ he _ loves seeing the lanterns strung across the fair grounds and watching the fireworks. 

"You'll come with us, won't you?" Ennoshita looks up at the alpha beside him. Keishin stares down at him for a moment before clearing his throat and looking back down at his hands as he scrubs at a food stained plate.

"I uh- I'll have to watch the shop. Narita is excited to go, and I don't wanna ask him to sit here while I go have fun-"

"Just close the shop a few hours early," Ennoshita suggests. Keishin purses his lips. "Everyone in the neighborhood will be at the festival anyways. I know you like sticking to the schedule, but one night won't kill you, right?" Keishin is quiet as he rinses the suds off the plate. "There'll be plenty of food there," Ennoshita isn't afraid to resort to bribery. He's not sure its even working until Keishin sighs.

"Just a few hours, alright?" His smile is small and resigned, but it still sends butterflies soaring through Ennoshita's chest.

"Just a few hours," Ennoshita agrees. "It'll be fun!" He takes the wet plate from Keishin and smiles softly as he wipes the water away.

It's not a date, but it definitely feels like one.


	4. I Think I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First kisses are had and bittersweet memories are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I'm sorry for the delay in updating! I didn't realize it had been an entire month! @-@
> 
> Chapter four is soft and fluffy, and I hope you'll all enjoy it! 💕

Asahi doesn’t know what he’s doing here. 

He’s been standing on the Nishinoya’s front porch for the last ten minutes, trying to work up the courage to ring the doorbell, but he still hasn’t been able to. What if someone who isn’t Noya answers..? What does he say? How should he introduce himself? He should have just accepted Ennoshita’s words when he said Noya still wasn’t feeling 100% and left things alone, but… 

It’s been a whole week already. Noya’s rut should have abated by now. He was really hoping to see the younger alpha tonight, but when he showed up, Ennoshita had told him that Noya called an hour before they were supposed to meet up to cancel. He’d had fun anyways, and met Ennoshita’s alpha Ukai. Well- not technically  _ Ennoshita’s _ alpha he guesses, but the way the two looked at one another when the other wasn’t looking spoke volumes. 

Kuroo’s gang had all come out as well, and though the mood seemed to sour a bit when an omega named Oikawa and his younger brother showed up, Hinata and Kuroo’s usual positivity and cheerful smiles kept the tension from getting any thicker. The pair had joined them as they strolled around the grounds, and Ennoshita had initially seemed hesitant about letting Kageyama get too close to the sunshiney omega, but after Hinata bested the alpha in both the water gun shooting game and the milk bottle ring toss, Ennoshita seemed to relax. 

Asahi had excused himself when everyone started talking about going out for burgers, planning to just go home and sleep, but Kuroo had passed him a small slip of paper as everyone was loading up. When Asahi frowned down at it, confused, Kuroo’s only response was a wink and that trademark grin of his. He’d unfolded it as he walked, assuming it probably wasn’t something Kuroo meant for everyone to see, only to stop in his tracks when he saw the address scrawled on the paper. 

It was obviously Nishinoya’s; Kuroo wouldn’t have given him just some random address with no explanation otherwise.

If he had actually thought about it for more than a minute, he probably would have tucked the paper into his pocket and walked home anyways, but his omega-brain kicked in and he crossed the intersection instead of turning left. Now that he’s here, though, his senses are coming back, and he’s embarrassed.

“I’m way too attached,” Asahi whines quietly, covering his face with both hands. It’s only been a couple months but he’s already not sure what to do without Noya for a week. It’s- it’s-!

“Asahi?”

The omega whirls around wide eyed, surprised to see Noya behind him.

"Noya! Hi!"

"Hey," Noya laughs, climbing the stairs to stand beside him. "What are you doing here? I thought everyone was going to the fall festival?"

"We did," Asahi nods, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "but I was worried about you, and Kuroo slipped me your address, so I…" he trails off. He looks up from the porch when Nishinoya laughs.

"I just got back from walking the block. I didn't think going somewhere crowded like the festival was a good idea, but I was feeling restless. Do you…" his smile turns a sheepish, "maybe wanna come in and have a soda..?"

\---

This is a bad idea, and Nishinoya knows it.

He hasn’t even been out of his rut for 48 hours, but now he’s brought an omega into the house while no one else is home- he’s playing with fire and Ennoshita would ring his neck if he knew. His mom too, probably.

He takes a minute to clear his head as he stands in the kitchen, trying not to think about being home alone with the omega he’s been dating for the last almost two months before grabbing a couple sodas and a bag of chips. Noya smiles, even through his own inner turmoil, as he makes his way back to the living room. He doesn’t want Asahi to feel uneasy. He doesn’t want Asahi to regret his decision to stop by and check on him. 

“We had chips too!” Noya says cheerfully, setting the unopened bag of cheesy chips on the coffee table in front of Asahi. The omega smiles and takes the chilled bottle from Noya and shuffles over a bit to make room on the small couch for the alpha. “I haven’t seen you in a week, so I wanna know all about everything.” the young alpha grins, trying to put Asahi’s nerves at ease, but the omega’s smile is just as soft as always, not a hint of fear or trepidation in his scent, and Noya wonders if maybe he’s trying to make  _ himself _ feel more at ease.

His rut came on fast and hard this time, like nothing Noya had ever felt before, and even now, he’s feeling lingering after effects. Noya can smell things now that he can’t usually smell, even with his sensitive nose, like the lingering scent of cotton candy and the crisp yet sweet smell of fresh cut grass. Just listening to Asahi’s words, his soft laugh and easy to read expressions, has Noya mesmerized. Noya hasn’t heard a word Asahi has said, but his eyes are fixated on Asahi’s soft, pink lips, watching them shape words that look similar to his name… wait-

“Noya?” Asahi says again, brows furrowed in concern as he tilts his head. 

“Yes??” Noya blinks out of his fog and sits up a little straighter. “Sorry, what??”

“Is everything alright?” Asahi asks. “You seem pretty out of it.”

“I’m totally fine!” Noya assures. “Just still a little tired from uh- this week.” He laughs, rubbing the back of his neck a little awkwardly. 

“Right,” Asahi’s cheeks pink. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking- you’re probably exhausted! I should-” 

“No!” Noya’s hand shoots out to catch Asahi’s hand before he can stand. They stare at one another for a long moment, the air suddenly feeling charged and Noya swallows hard, unwilling to look away from Asahi’s deep brown eyes. “Stay, please..?”

"..okay." Asahi says quietly. Noya doesn't let go of Asahi's hand even after the omega sits back down, but Asahi doesn't ask him to either. They're pressed together from shoulder to thigh, fingers entwined and resting on Noya's leg, and Noya wonders if Asahi can feel his heart pounding.

"So-"

"You-"

They both stop, smiling sheepishly.

"You go first," Asahi offers, tucking his bottom lip between his teeth to control his smile. Noya's stomach does another flip.

"I… I was just going to say that some of your hair had fallen loose from your ponytail. This little bit, right here…" he reaches out to carefully tuck the stray lock of hair behind Asahi's ear, bringing their faces closer together. Noya can hear his throat click when he swallows, staring into Asahi's's eyes, and he's not sure who leans forward first, but they're  _ kissing _ suddenly.

Asahi's lips are warm and soft, just a little bit slick from where he's been biting at them, and Noya moans softly. His hands come up to cup Asahi's neck, and when Asahi's hands settle on his waist, Noya nips at his plush lips. Asahi lets out a soft noise, fingers tightening on Noya's hips, and the alpha finds himself pushing closer, onto his knees and over the larger omega. 

They break the kiss to stare at one another as Noya settles himself in Asahi's lap, just taking in the view… Asahi is breathing a little heavier, eyelids hooded and lips parted, glistening with spit. Asahi looks  _ gorgeous _ underneath him and Noya feels something inside him snap. 

Their next kiss is heated, rushed; tongues twining and exploring, drawing more soft noises from Asahi and fueling Noya's burning desire. Asahi's large hands are on his thighs, squeezing and rubbing in turns, as Noya's hands rove the omega's upper body, palming, groping, mapping- 

Fingers catch on a pebbled nipple through the thin material of Asahi's shirt and he breaks the kiss to gasp, grip tightening on Noya's thighs, and Nishinoya puts his mouth to better use. "Noya!" Asahi gasps, right hand flying up to fist in the alpha's hair, as Nishinoya's lips and tongue trail down Asahi's neck, leaving scorching kisses in their wake. The scent at the base of Asahi's neck is intoxicatingly  _ Asahi. _

It's lavender and coconuts and the fresh smell after a rainstorm and something so uniquely Asahi that Nishinoya just can't describe it and it makes his chest feel warm. It makes his stomach do flip flops and his heart sing- 

He's nuzzling the scent gland before he can even register what he's doing and Asahi stills beneath him suddenly. Noya's eyes fly open when he registers the lack of response and he rears back quickly to see the omega beneath him.

"Oh Asahi-" he breathes, heart racing for a whole other reason now, "I'm so sorry, I- this is too fast, I should have asked before I-" Asahi's hands stop him before he can completely clamber off the omega's lap and Noya freezes, watching the omega closely.

"I…" Asahi's face is still very red, eyes no longer hooded but lowered sheepishly, "I didn't mind it…" He replies quietly.

"Asahi," Nishinoya swallows. He cups the omega's cheeks, forcing him to meet his gaze. "Asahi, don't just tell me what I want to hear." Nishinoya frowns. "I- I got caught up in the moment and in your scent, but that's not an excuse! If I made you uncomfortable- if this isn't okay, I need for you to tell me! I need for you to say no, okay? Because you're allowed to do that!" He says seriously. Asahi's eyes are wide, lips slightly parted.

"I might be an alpha and we might be dating, but I want you to knock the shit out of me if I ever do something you don't want, alright? Promise me, Asahi." Asahi nods, still wide eyed, and Noya nods as well before pressing their foreheads together with a small sigh and letting his eyelids flutter shut. "Good." Asahi's arms wrap around his waist, pressing their bodies close together. After a moment of silence, Noya sits up again, frowning in concern as he strokes Asahi's cheeks with his thumbs.

"Are you okay?" He asks quietly. Asahi swallows and blinks up at Noya.

"I think I love you."

\---

"Well," Ennoshita smiles wryly as he exits the kitchen with two steaming mugs, "you closed the shop for one night and the world didn't fall apart." 

"It didn't," Keishin huffs a laugh and takes the mug from Ennoshita, being careful not to jostle Hinata where he sleeps on Keishin's lap.

"And did you have fun?" Ennoshita presses. “It sure looked like you were having fun when you beat Iwaizumi at arm wrestling.” Keishin laughs again.

“I did,” he smiles up at Ennoshita. “I had a lot of fun tonight. I’m glad you forced me to go.” 

“I want that written on paper and signed,” Ennoshita teases, taking a seat in the armchair near the end of the couch. Keishin laughs again before taking a sip of his hot cocoa.

“How about you, Chikara? Did you have fun tonight?” The omega hums, cradling his mug in both hands. His lips curl up into a soft smile as he thinks about the festival; about Keishin buying them cotton candy and sodas, and bobbing for apples. Arm wrestling and play fighting and showing off his volleyball skills. Dancing in the parking lot with everyone outside the diner as the jukebox played in the background. 

Semi and Saeko had propped the doors open and cranked the music, attracting even more of a crowd than they already had, and it was  _ perfect. _ The neon lights reflecting off the sleek cars and Keishin’s blond hair, watching the relax and laugh openly, without a care in the world- Ennoshita wished it could have lasted forever.

“Yeah,” Ennoshita smiles at the chocolatey beverage in his hands, “yeah, I had fun tonight…”

\---

“Is everything alright, Noya?” The small alpha gives his head a shake, trying to focus on the conversation around him, only to find everyone staring at him with varying levels of confusion and concern. “You’ve been a little off the last few days,” Ennoshita kneels up to cup Noya’s cheeks and press their foreheads together. He pulls away with a frown, “no fever…”

“I’m fine!” Nishinoya assures, smiling as he picks up his fork. “Really!” he insists when Ennoshita’s frown deepens. “I’ve just… had a lot on my mind the last few days.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Hinata suggests, giving Noya a comforting smile. “We’ll listen!”

“Yeah!” Ryuu pipes up, throwing his arm around Noya’s shoulder. “Tell us all about it, Man! We’re here for you!” Nishinoya’s smile widens and he shifts, bending one knee up so he can rest his elbow on it and lay his head on his palm.

“You guys really are the best,” He murmurs. He takes a minute to collect his thoughts while Ennoshita begins collecting the dinner dishes. “Asahi and I… kissed. Last Saturday.”

“Whaaaat??” Ryuu is grinning and Hinata’s excitement is palpable. 

“You just wanted to brag, didn’t you?” Narita laughs, shoving Nishinoya’s leg with his foot under the table playfully. Noya’s dreamy smile sobers.

“He told me he thinks he loves me.” The table falls silent. 

“And what did you say?” Ennoshita asks cautiously as he returns to his seat between Hinata and Kinoshita.

“I… didn’t say anything,” Nishinoya huffs a humorless laugh, drags his hands over his face. “I didn’t have time to. He said that and my parents walked in the front door and found me sitting in his lap. We uh- didn’t really have time to talk after that.”

“Oh shit,” Narita breathes.

“What did they say??” Hinata’s eyes are wide, fearful.

“Nothing bad!” Noya hurries to assure the young omega. “They handled it well, I mean. I told them Asahi was my boyfriend and stuff but- the mood was dead and mom and gramps were hounding him with questions and he just looked like he was about to pass out.”

“Poor thing,” Ennoshita sighs.

“He was so overwhelmed, oh my god,” Noya flops back onto the carpeted floor, hands covering his face again. “I rushed him out, because I didn’t want him to like, panic or anything, but I didn’t have time to say anything to him! Gramps was watching out the curtain and Mom was on the phone with dad when I came back in and it was so  _ embarrassing-” _

“It could have been worse,” Ennoshita reminds him, leaning back against the couch behind him. “It always could have been worse. It was embarrassing, yeah, but they were supportive, and that’s what counts.”

“I know you’re right,” Noya whines, “but I’ve been so embarrassed I haven’t even been able to properly talk to Asahi since then.”

“Noya, tomorrow is  _ Wednesday.” _ Kinoshita says incredulously. “You’re telling me you haven’t talked to him at  _ all _ since he confessed his feelings almost four days ago??”

Nishinoya whines as he rolls over, curling himself into the fetal position. 

“You stupid,  _ stupid _ alpha,” Ennoshita sighs, rubbing at his temples. “Call him.  _ Now.” _

\---

“I ruined  _ everything,” _ Asahi whines mournfully. 

“You didn’t ruin anything,” Suga protests, running his hands through Asahi’s hair soothingly. “It was just… really bad timing. On everyone’s part.” Asahi groans again, rolling over to bury his face in the pillow beside him.

“I mean, at least his parents were nice about it though, right?” Daichi pipes up. 

“They  _ were _ nice,” Asahi sighs. “But I panicked and froze up. They were asking questions and I couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that they walked in on Nishinoya in  _ my lap- _ oh my god- what if they think I’m one of those loose omegas??”

“No one thinks you’re a loose omega,” Suga scoffs. “You said they kept asking questions- what kind of questions?” Asahi sighs, trying to remember.

“They asked my name, I know… They asked if we were dating and where we met, for how long... “

“See? That doesn’t sound so bad!” Daichi pokes his head over the edge of the bed to see Asahi’s face. “It sounds like they were excited and wanted to know more about you.”

“You think?” Asahi pouts, still staring at the blanket. 

“I’m certain,” Daichi nods fervently. “You said Noya rushed you out, but maybe he just saw how uncomfortable you were and was trying to get you out of there.”

“That’s what I’d do,” Suga pets Asahi’s hair again.

“Then why hasn’t he called me since then?” Asahi mutters, petulant. As if on cue, the phone rings. Asahi lifts his head just enough to eye the phone that sits on his desk across the room but he doesn’t make any attempt to get up. It abruptly cuts off during the third ring, meaning his mom probably answered the phone, so Asahi relaxes back into Suga’s soothing touch.

“Asahi!” he hears his mother call up the stairs. “There’s a classmate on the phone for you!”

“Tell them I’m not home!” Asahi lifts his head from the pillow to shout. Suga laughs and Daichi rolls his eyes and pushes to his feet.

“I already told him you were upstairs!” She calls back. “He said it was urgent!” Asahi exhales heavily and shoves the pillow against his face tighter. “Asahi-”

“I got it, Mrs. Azumane!” Daichi calls, picking up the receiver on Asahi’s desk. 

“Thank you, Dear!” 

Asahi watches as Daichi drops into his desk chair, tucking the phone between his shoulder and ear. “Azumane residence, Daichi speaking. Who am I speaking to?”

_ “Whoa- you sound so proper over the phone, Daichi!” _

“Nishinoya?” 

Asahi bolts upright in the bed.

_ “Yeah! Ah, sorry- I told Mrs. Azumane I was a classmate. I wasn’t sure what Asahi would want to introduce me as so…” _

“No, I get it. That’s smart.” Daichi nods. 

_ "Is Asahi there?" _

"Oh yeah, he's here," Daichi grins, leaning back in the desk chair, and Asahi  _ immediately _ regrets allowing the beta to answer the phone. "He's just wallowing in self pity and trying to suffocate himself with his pillow because-"

"Give me that!" Asahi scrambles off the bed to yank the phone away from a cackling Daichi. "Noya?"

_ "Hey!" _ Asahi's stomach does a backflip. _ "I'm sorry I hadn't called before now. Every time i picked up the phone, Gramps gave me that look and I…" _

"No, it's fine- I understand," Asahi sits down in his desk chair, resolutely ignoring Suga even as the omega leans in to press his ear against the back side of the receiver to listen in. "Did he- uh. Were your parents…"

_ "No! No, they weren't upset at all! It's the opposite, actually- my mom wants me to invite you over for dinner so she can formally meet you." _ Noya hurriedly assures and Asahi feels like a weight is lifted off his chest. 

"Oh," he says quietly. Suga is grinning beside him, and he can feel his own cheeks warming up. 

_ "I hope that's not too much pressure or-" _

"No, no! I'd love to meet your parents!"

Now it's Noya's turn to breath a soft  _ "oh." _

_ "Okay. Okay, cool!" _ Noya is beginning to sound more like himself and less anxious now. _ "That's great! I can't wait for you to meet them! They're loud and really nosy but I mean, you met my pack so I think you'll be okay," _ he teases. Asahi knows he must have the dumbest grin on his face right now.

"It'll be fun. I'm looking forward to it."

_ "Great! Well, I'm actually using Ukai's phone right now, and it's my turn to do the dishes, so I should probably go for now." _

"Of course! Maybe we can talk about dinner plans tomorrow after school..?" Suga gives him a thumbs up and Asahi waves him off, trying not to feel embarrassed.

_ "Definitely! I'll meet you at the front gates!" _ Asahi nods, even though he knows Nishinoya can't see him.  _ "Asahi…" _ Noya pauses,  _ "I love you too. _ " Asahi drops the phone. 

"Asahi!!" Suga hisses, wide eyed.

_ "-that was what I really wanted to tell you last weekend," _ Asahi can still faintly hear Noya's voice and he quickly brings the receiver back to his ear- _ "I'll see you tomorrow! Good night!" _ The line cuts off and Asahi is left with a dial tone and a racing heart.

"Oh my god!" Suga squeaks.

"What just happened?" Daichi asks. Suga looks like he might spontaneously combust and Asahi feels like he's floating. 

Nishinoya said it back.

\---

Nishinoya is waiting by the front gates when Asahi's last class ends, backpack slung over one shoulder and megawatt grin in place. Asahi had been worried things would be awkward or that their conversation would be stilted, but it’s just as normal as always. They talk about the day’s classes and how their packs are, and when Noya’s hand slips into his own, entwining their fingers, it feels right. 

They share a shy, secret smile while they wait at the corner of the street for a break in traffic, and when Asahi ducks his head, Nishinoya pushes onto his tip-toes to press a quick kiss to his lips.

And it feels perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Precursory warning for the next chapter:  
> Chapter five will not be as soft as the story has been so far. Please heed the tags that will be added upon the update. 💜


	5. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a heat is rough for any omega, but when you're a mom of five, it makes things a little harder.  
> Luckily, Ennoshita's pack knows how to handle a week without him.
> 
> -
> 
> "Let's all calm down before we say something we'll regret-"
> 
> "You're not dating Kageyama and that's final!"
> 
> "I hate you!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very Ennoshita/Keishin heavy, and it might seem like an out of place chapter, but trust me when I say it's necessary!  
> In this chapter and also the next chapter, we'll be hitting on some darker/angstier stuff, like child abuse/neglect that happened prior to the story's events. Aside from the light mentions of child abuse, this chapter is actually pretty soft and wholesome.
> 
> I hope you'll all enjoy it! <3

Ennoshita wakes with a knee in his back and Hinata's arm thrown over his face.

He wishes he could say it was the first time, but waking up to Hinata crushing him like an octopus is a weekly, and sometimes daily, thing. He pushes onto his hands and knees as he yawns and uses the wall to keep his balance as he pushes to his feet, expertly avoiding stepping on Hinata and Kinoshita’s legs. The chilly November air hits his bare skin and he shivers, wrapping his arms around himself to try and protect against the chill. He doesn’t wear more than his shirt and boxers to bed because sharing a blanket with Hinata the Heater and Kinoshita the Cuddler gets too hot, but the air outside the blankets is always so cold. He tugs the edge of the dark green curtain over the small gap where sunlight is peeking through before stretching his arms above his head with another jaw-splitting yawn. 

In the dim light, he manages to find a clean pair of sweatpants hung over the back of the single desk chair in their room. Ennoshita is pretty sure they’re actually Kinoshita’s, the fact that they’re so snug on his hips proves it, but he tugs them on anyway, along with an oversized sweater he stole from Keishin months ago. He runs a hand through his hair as he looks around the room, a quiet groan bubbling past his lips when he sees all the laundry he has to do today. 

He’s been working graveyard and double shifts the last week while Saeko took off for her rut, so the laundry has really piled up. He’s incredibly grateful for Kinoshita and Hinata for stepping in to cook meals for everyone, though. When he hasn’t been working he’s been sleeping to prepare for work again. Today, though- today, he’s off work and can catch up on all the laundry. He can also make a delicious Sunday breakfast for everyone since he hasn’t been able to do much cooking the last week. Breakfast plans in mind and a smile on his face, Ennoshita quietly leaves the bedroom, only to pause in the hallway when he hears Ukai and someone else talking downstairs.

“-really am so sorry about coming by so early in the morning. I didn’t realize Hinata hadn’t been living with his parents, so I-”

“It’s fine, Mr. Takeda,” Keishin’s voice still sounds scratchy; he hasn’t been awake long. “You said something about a wellness visit..?”

“Yes!” there’s a shuffle of papers and Ennoshita pads closer to the end of the hallway, listening intently. “We typically do a wellness check twice a year- once per semester- and it’s uhm. It’s basically just to check in on their living conditions and make sure the child is living somewhere safe, while also going over their progress and behavior in school.”

“Cool, cool.” Ennoshita huffs a small laugh as he shakes his head. Keishin has the worst time waking up in the mornings. “So?”

“...So..?”

“So, how’s Hinata doing in school?” Keishin asks. Ennoshita hears the flick of a lighter and rolls his eyes, fighting his urge to go down stairs and take over for the alpha. He sits down on the top step instead and folds his hands in his lap.

“Ah, right! Hinata is doing very well! He’s very… outgoing,” the teacher chooses his words carefully and it brings another smile to Ennoshita’s lips. “He’s had absolutely no problem making friends, that’s for sure.” the teacher laughs. “He does have a tendency to lose focus during classes, though, and he seems to be struggling in math and english. Not enough to affect his grades too badly at the moment, but I would definitely keep an eye on them. If his grades do slip, there’s always tutoring at the school and I’d be more than happy to help you get him signed up for the after school program.”

“That would be a big help,” Keishin replies. “Chikara and Hisashi are usually the ones helping him with homework, but I know it’s tough to be there when they both work. I wouldn’t trust any of the others to help with homework though.” The alpha laughs.

Ennoshita rolls his eyes, still smiling. He’s not wrong. Narita is smart and graduated with amazing grades, but he doesn’t apply himself. The thought is a little sobering, and Ennoshita finds himself wondering how far Narita could have gone if he hadn’t held himself back to stay with him and Hisashi, wondering how far  _ he _ could have gone if he hadn’t stayed behind. He folds his arms over his knees and rests his cheek on them.

“I hope this doesn’t come off as rude,” the teacher says suddenly, “but… why is Hinata living here instead of with his parents?” Keishin is quiet for a long moment and Ennoshita can imagine him taking a long drag off his cigarette before letting out a cloud of smoke. 

“You noticed it when you stopped by their place earlier, didn’t you?” Keishin sighs. “Eiji isn’t interested in raising a kid who isn’t his own. Hinata and Chikara have been here for two and three years, respectively. Hisashi as well. All the kids who hang around here have come from rough starts, but they’re good kids. I can’t give them much, but I can give them a roof over their head and someone to talk to when their families won’t listen. I can give them a hot meal and a couch to sleep on. I can make sure they don’t go hungry or die in the streets when things get tough. I can’t do much more than that, but sometimes hot food and a place to sleep is all you really need.”

Ennoshita sniffs softly, wiping a stray tear with the sleeve of his sweater. If it hadn’t been for Keishin, he would have died in the streets three years ago after finally standing up to his father. 

The alpha had beaten him black and blue and thrown him into the streets. Ennoshita is sure the man was expecting him to crawl back home the next day, begging for forgiveness and to be allowed to live there again, and maybe he would have if Keishin hadn’t found him in the alley behind his shop that morning. Keishin invited him in and fed him. He let him borrow his clothes and shower and bandaged his wounds without asking for anything in return, and Ennoshita will  _ never _ be able to repay all his kindness, but Keishin has never asked him to. 

Keishin had allowed him to go to school, encouraged it, even, and when Ennoshita brought Hinata home with him after he found the young omega wandering the streets one night on his way home from work, Keishin hadn’t asked any questions then either. He’d fed Hinata as well, and offered him the couch any time he needed, and sent him to school the next morning with a sack lunch. When Hinata showed up one night a couple weeks later during a storm with a bruised cheek and a duffel bag, Keishin hadn’t thought twice before ushering him into his home. 

Keishin has always been like that; he puts up such a tough front, and his blond hair and piercings scare off most people, but deep down, he’s the softest person you’ll ever find. He’d give the shirt off his back to save someone else, and maybe that’s why Ennoshita loves him  _ so damn much. _

“You’re a good man,” Takeda says quietly. “Not many people would do what you’ve done for Hinata and the others.”

“Thank you,” Keishin’s voice is soft as well, and Ennoshita sniffs again, quickly swiping the tears off his face and pushing to his feet. He makes a little noise as he comes down the stairs, subtly announcing his presence, before peering around the doorway with a smile.

“Good morning,” Keishin greets with a smile, his cigarette held between two fingers. He’s sitting on the end of the couch beside the cracked open window, allowing the smoke to trail out instead of keeping it cooped up inside. Ennoshita gives him a warm smile.

“Good morning. Coffee?” 

“Please,” Ennoshita nods as the alpha takes another drag off the cigarette. He gives the teacher seated in the armchair a polite smile before ducking into the kitchen and starting on coffee and breakfast. Keishin and Takeda resume their talk about Hinata’s grades and his current situation with Kageyama, and Ennoshita hums quietly to himself as he whisks eggs.

It’s going to be a good day.

\---

Ennoshita feels like he’s going to be sick.

After the morning he woke up to find Takeda in his living room, he thought that would be it. The man had done his wellness check, updated Keishin on Hinata, and left. That  _ should  _ have been it. Ennoshita didn’t expect to hear from the man again until either the next semester or the next time Hinata got into trouble, whichever came first.

So imagine his surprise when he comes home from the grocery store a few days later to find the counselor and Keishin talking as Keishin works the register. Takeda claimed he was just stopping in to let them know that Hinata had been hanging around Kageyama a lot more recently. 

Ennoshita already knew that, of course. He shares a room with the younger omega. Does the teacher really think they wouldn't have noticed the lingering scent of alpha on Hinata's jacket? 

He brushes it off though, telling himself it's just the teacher being cautious because of their history. Ennoshita is anxious about it as well, but it seems like the young alpha has gotten started on a suppressant of some sort, and Hinata seems to enjoy his company, so Ennoshita doesn't push. He can't shelter him from everything, even if he'd like to sometimes, but he does make sure Hinata knows they're there for him.

When the teacher shows up a third time within two weeks without an excuse other than wanting to chat with Keishin, Ennoshita can't rationalize that one away. The omega stays for over an hour, just talking with Keishin out front while business is slow, and every time he hears Keishin laugh, Ennoshita feels his anxiety ratchet up another notch. 

He ignores his omega-brain and tries to think calmly and rationally.

Takeda is Hinata's school guidance counselor and Keishin is Hinata's guardian. They have to be in contact at least sometimes. Ennoshita can't just run the older man off because he doesn't like him- because he's jealous. 

He shouldn't even be jealous, honestly. He should be happy that Keishin has finally found a friend his own age, shouldn't he?? Keishin laughs again and Ennoshita slams the lid on the washing machine shut harder than he probably should.

On Takeda's fourth visit, he shows up while Ennoshita is preparing to leave for an afternoon shift… with cake. Keishin loves cake.

He gets three people's orders wrong and breaks six plates that day. His boss tells him to take off early, so he does. Instead of calling Keishin for a ride home like he normally would, he calls Kuroo.

"Yeah! Of course I'll come get you!" Ennoshita can hear Kuroo grabbing his keys over the line and he sinks down onto the stool they keep in the kitchen with a grateful sigh.

"Thank you, Kuroo."

\---

Kuroo takes them to the drive in burger joint and Ennoshita rants over a milkshake and double cheeseburger.

"Oh fuck that!" Kuroo cries around a mouthful of fries. "You gotta mark your territory!! Show that omega who Ukai belongs to!"

"But that's just it- he doesn't belong to me!" Ennoshita cries. "He made it perfectly clear two years ago that he doesn't want me. I have absolutely no right to be upset about it. I should- I should be happy for him! For finally finding someone his own age, you know?" Ennoshita laughs humorlessly. "But all I can think about is what if he  _ does _ start dating him..? Where does that leave me? God, where does that leave everyone  _ else??" _

"You know Ukai would never kick you out," Kuroo grips his shoulder. "Even if he did end up mating that omega, he'd  _ never _ do that."

"I know," Ennoshita mumbles, picking at the half eaten burger in his lap. "But part of me wishes he would. I think it would hurt worse having to live there with him, right across the hall as he starts life with a new omega instead of being kicked out."

"Well, you've only got two choices," Kuroo says after a pause. "You can suck it up and watch the only alpha you've ever loved fall in love with another omega, or you can grease your hair, put on your big boy boots, and fight for him."

\---

_ “Be subtle, but don’t leave any room for misunderstandings,” _ Kuroo had said. 

Which is easy for him to say, considering he’s never had to fight for Kenma or Yaku a day in his life. It’s almost laughable how easily the three of them fell together, and Ennoshita isn’t afraid to say he’s envious. 

“How can I be subtle but firm?” Ennoshita runs his hand through his hair with a sigh. He tries harder around the house, trying to be more of a stereotypical omega. Even while juggling work, he works harder to keep up with the laundry and, even though it eats into his sleep schedule, he makes sure to cook breakfast and dinner every day. He’s not sure how doing more housework is gonna show Takeda that Keishin isn’t available, but it’s the only thing he can think of.

If Keishin likes them small and curvy, he can handle that. There isn’t much difference in them height wise, and he actually has a curvier figure than the older omega, but there’s really not much he can do about his looks aside from maybe using less hair grease. He and Keishin have deep, meaningful conversations, so he knows it’s not conversation skills he’s lacking in. However, Takeda is infinitely more demure and poetic.

Takeda bakes cakes and waits for Keishin to take the first bite of food before he does, and Ennoshita… Ennoshita can’t bake. He can cook, absolutely- but cakes and confectionaries have always been his weak point. He always goes to Kuroo when one of the guys has a birthday because Kuroo can bake better than anyone else he knows. He also doesn’t wait for an alpha to do  _ anything _ before him. He’s fought tooth and nail to get rid of his years of conditioning, and he’ll be damned if he’s going back to deferring to an alpha for everything. 

Takeda is also Keishin’s age… and if that’s what Keishin likes about Takeda, Ennoshita can’t compete.

The older omega will be coming over again tomorrow, Ennoshita knows. He’s started coming over on Fridays when Keishin gets a new supply of fruit pies. Takeda says it's because he loves the lemon and they sell out so fast, but Ennoshita knows an excuse when he hears one. It's already December now; if he doesn't put an end to this soon, he might have an unwanted guest this Christmas. Padding through the empty house, he frowns when he catches sight of the date circled in red ink.

His heat will be here in less than a week. 

He can already feel the anxiety gnawing a hole in the pit of his stomach; the need to prepare and hoard pillows and blankets. He hadn't realized how much he'd been eating the last few days until Kinoshita had mentioned it, but now that he's aware of it, he's trying not to eat through their supply of groceries so quickly. Keishin always tells him to just eat as much as he needs, but Ennoshita can't do that. They have to be careful with funds, and if he eats two weeks worth of food in just a few days, that's going to put them in a bind. 

Keishin's undeniably alpha scent is thick as always when Ennoshita opens his bedroom door to grab the laundry basket in his room. Normally, it wouldn't bother Ennoshita in the slightest, but this close to his heat, it makes his head spin. His mouth fills with saliva as he looks around the small bedroom. It's tidy, like it always is, a stark contrast to his bedroom across the hallway that never seems to stay clean for more than a day. 

The dark blue comforter is turned back, allowing Ennoshita a glimpse of the white sheets beneath them, and the omega swallows, heart beginning to race. It would be so easy to just… walk across the room and slip beneath the comforter, burying his face in the matching pillow case. He shakes his head and quickly grabs the basket at the foot of the bed. "Not doing that," Ennoshita whispers, making his way back downstairs. Keishin’s laundry is absolutely saturated with the scent of alpha and Ennoshita has to hold his breath as he dumps the basket into the washing machine. He knows it’s not actually that pungent- it’s just his sensitive olfactory senses making everything smell ten times stronger. 

The last thing to fall out of the basket is one of Keishin’s sweaters.

Ennoshita pauses, hand on the metal lid of the washer, as a plan suddenly unfurls in his mind. He hesitates, Kuroo's words swirling in his mind as his hand hovers over the sweater.

He swallows hard and pulls the sweater out.

\---

When Kinoshita comes to bed that night, he frowns, and Ennoshita knows he spotted the sweater tucked carefully in with his recently acquired pillows. “What is that?” He asks quietly as he strips off his work shirt, careful not to make too much noise and wake Hinata. 

“What is what?” Ennoshita asks innocently, still pretending to read the book in his hands. Kinoshita scoffs, not buying his innocent act for a second. 

“So that’s how it’s gonna be.” Ennoshita hums and closes his book with a snap, shuffling further into the center of the bed as Kinoshita turns the edge of the blankets back. “Should Hinata and I sleep over at Noya’s place this week?”

“It’s nothing like that,” Ennoshita huffs.

“Mhm,” Kinoshita seems skeptical but he doesn’t press the issue. He tosses Ennoshita’s book onto the nightstand and flips the switch on the lamp before sliding between the sheets and tugging the comforter up over his shoulder. “How are you feeling?” He murmurs, wrapping his arm around Ennoshita when the omega scoots closer to his chest. 

“Warm,” Ennoshita answers honestly. “I think it’s gonna start early. I still need to go shopping tomorrow and stop by the pharmacy.”

“I can go tomorrow morning,” Kinoshita offers. “You don’t need to be out this close to your heat.” 

“Thank you,” Ennoshita sighs. “I’ll have to call Saeko tomorrow and tell her. She’s covering my shifts for me.” Kinoshita nods, his chin ruffling Ennoshita’s hair.

“We’ll take care of the house this week,” Kinoshita assures. “You just get your rest.”

\---

When Ennoshita finally wakes the next morning, Kinoshita and Hinata are already out of bed. The clock on the nightstand says it’s nearing nine, so of course they would both already be gone. 

He stretches, body feeling heavy and lazy, and tugs Keishin’s sweater out from under his pillow. After pressing it to his face and inhaling deeply, he sighs and rolls out of bed. He tugs the oversized sweater on and heads to the bathroom, forgoing any bottoms. He’s wearing boxers, and it’s not like the guys haven’t seen him in less before, so he’s not worried about what they have to say. 

Maybe it’s because he’s still feeling sleepy and sluggish, but he doesn’t register the voices downstairs until he’s already walking into the living room. Takeda is sitting on the couch to his left, obviously taken aback by Ennoshita’s appearance. 

“Oh,” Ennoshita blinks, eyes feeling sticky. “We have company?” He rubs at his eyes with the heels of his hands.

“We do,” Keishin’s voice comes from the kitchen. Ennoshita can smell bacon.

“I’m sorry to intrude so early,” Takeda begins, still unable to take his eyes off Ennoshita. The younger omega waves him off and pads into the kitchen, following the smell of food. 

“Shouldn’t you be at the register?” He leans his hip against the counter and folds his arms over his chest. Keishin laughs, focusing on the skillets in front of him.

“I was starving. Narita agreed to watch it if I’d make him food as well,” he hisses when the bacon grease pops, stinging his knuckles. 

“Of course he did,” Ennoshita muses. Keishin frowns when he sees Ennoshita. 

“Is that my sweater?”

“Is that my shampoo?” Ennoshita counters, nodding his head at Keishin’s freshly washed hair. 

“Touche,” the alpha concedes, scooping the bacon out of the pan with a fork. When the burner is safely turned off, he steps closer to the omega and puts his palms on Ennoshita’s cheeks. “You’re warm. Are you feeling alright? Hisashi went grocery shopping and said he was gonna grab your meds at the pharmacy on the way back.” Ennoshita nods, closing his eyes and allowing himself to nuzzle his cheek into his palm. 

“I’m still sleepy.”

“Do you think you can eat?” Keishin asks. Ennoshita opens his eyes when the heat of the alpha’s hands leaves his face. 

“I probably should,” Ennoshita sighs. When Keishin turns around again, he’s holding a plate of bacon and eggs.

“You can take this up and eat in your room if you want. Do you have the heating pad?”

Ennoshita laughs softly as he takes the plate. “I’m not that far in yet. I’m gonna take off tonight, though. Will you call Saeko for me?”

“Of course,” Keishin wipes his hands off on the cup towel beside him. “Eat, get some rest, and Hisashi should be back in an hour or two.” Ennoshita nods.

“Thanks, Ukai.” When he exits the kitchen, Takeda looks up from the floor in front of him. There’s no way he didn’t see and hear what just happened in the kitchen; he looks like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Ennoshita shouldn't feel as proud of himself as he does, but he can’t keep the small, self satisfied smile off his face as he passes by the other omega and ascends the stairs. 

Takeda’s weekly visits stop after that.

\---

Ennoshita's heat weeks are always a weird period of time for the Ukai household. 

They happen four times a year, so everyone has pretty much got a routine down for them now. Nishinoya doesn't come over, to avoid making things awkward, and Keishin sleeps downstairs. Kinoshita and Hinata still sleep in the same room with Ennoshita at night, but during the day, he usually stays cooped up in the house alone. Keishin closes the door between the shop and the house and locks the back door; no one is allowed in until Kinoshita gets off work. 

Hinata had asked Kinoshita one day what Ennoshita does at home alone all day and Kinoshita had laughed awkwardly. "Well, I mean… he mostly lays with his heating pad and watches t.v. He can't really eat much during his heat, but he has to stay hydrated. He sleeps a lot…"

"What does he do when he's not sleeping..?"

"Eat your dinner and don't worry about it," Keishin had changed the subject quickly and Hinata dropped the subject. While helping Ennoshita air out the house at the end of his heat, Hinata had stumbled upon a box of "heat aides". He'd slammed the lid of the box shut quickly and shoved the box back under the bed, face red and heart pounding in his chest.

In retrospect, it should have been pretty obvious what an omega does while home alone during a heat, but Hinata had been thirteen then, and he'd never gone through a heat. He's fifteen now and still hasn't been through a heat, but the doctors all say not to worry; everyone goes through these things on their own schedule. If he hasn't had a heat by age eighteen, then they'll begin to worry.

The point is: everyone is used to Ennoshita's heats by now and they all know how to work around them. They keep their voices down and don't allow stress in the house. They keep Ennoshita's water cup full and make sure he has medicine and blankets. He gets cuddly during his heats too, and Hinata loves to snuggle, so he always ends up inside Ennoshita's makeshift nest as they watch t.v. in bed. 

Now, it might sound redundant, but it bears repeating that Hinata  _ knows better _ than to bring up sensitive topics during Ennoshita's heat. 

When Kinoshita quit his job at the theater last year, Ennoshita had cried for half an hour. When Keishin drank the last glass of apple juice during his last heat, Ennoshita had been furious- for five minutes. Then he broke down crying and apologizing. Ennoshita is a complete wreck for one week every three months, and Hinata  _ knows that. _

So why he chose  _ this _ exact week to tell Ennoshita he and Kageyama were going to start dating he will never know.

“Hey, Ennoshita?” 

“Hm?” Ennoshita hums from above him, fingers sliding through his damp hair. Hinata is drawing nonsensical patterns on the blanket in front of him instead of watching the reruns of one of Ennoshita’s favorite comedies.

“Would you… would you be upset if I wanted to date someone..?” he asks quietly. Ennoshita’s fingers still.

“Upset?” Ennoshita repeats quietly. “Of course not, Hinata. Why would I be upset about you dating?” Hinata shrugs, hunching in on himself. “No, hey- don’t do that.” He shoves at Hinata’s shoulder gently, urging him to roll over, so the younger omega does. “Talk to me,” Ennoshita begs. “Why would I be upset about you wanting to date someone? If you’ve found someone you really like, then I’m happy for you!”

“...really..?” 

“Yes, really!” Ennoshita tugs Hinata into a big hug and it feels like a weight is lifted off of Hinata’s chest. “Hinata, you’re so,  _ so _ smart. I trust you to make good decisions. I know that you’d never decide to go out with someone who doesn’t value and respect you. I’ll be happy to meet whoever you decide to bring home, whenever you decide to bring them home, okay?” Hinata grips Ennoshita’s shirt tightly.

“Even if that person is Kageyama..?”

“...Anyone except him,” Ennoshita answers quietly. Hinata rears back to look at Ennoshita’s face. 

“Why?” he breathes, fingers still gripping Ennoshita’s shirt like a life-line. “Why anyone but Kageyama?”

“Hinata,” Ennoshita sighs, pulling away and pushing up into a sitting position, “Kageyama isn’t exactly a model alpha-”

“He’s not, no,” Hinata agrees, sitting up as well. “But he’s gotten a lot better at controlling his temper since he started on his regulators and scent suppressors-”

“Have you forgotten how you two first met?” Ennoshita frowns, incredulous. “He would have knocked your lights out at that drive in if it hadn’t been for everyone else being there.  _ He forcefully scented you-!” _

“That was just a misunderstanding!” Hinata cries. “He apologized-!”

“If apologies worked we wouldn’t need police officers!” Ennoshita shouts.

“Hey hey hey!” Kinoshita shouts as he throws the door open, “What the hell’s going on in here??”

“Is he threatening you, Hinata??” Ennoshita presses. “Has he been bullying you??”

_ “What?!” _ Hinata cries. “Of course he’s not!! I just  _ told you-” _

“Because that’s not love, Hinata! Abuse can make your brain think you love someone even when you don’t-” this has gone downhill so fast- Hinata doesn’t even know how to fix this- “you’re confused and he’s taking advantage of-”

“He’s not taking advantage of me!” Hinata shouts, stopping Ennoshita mid-sentence. The older omega glares up at him fiercely and Hinata doesn’t even remember when he stood up. “He’s a good alpha! Yeah, he’s kinda rude and he calls me a dumbass sometimes, and we argue a lot, but he’s never actually tried to hurt me! Since he’s been on his new medicine, he’s gotten his ruts under control, and he’s not as angry! Didn’t you just say you trusted my judgement??”

“That was before I found out you’d lost your goddamn mind!!”

“Alright guys, let’s just calm down,” Kinoshita steps further into the room, hands raised placatingly. “Let’s take a deep breath and take a break before someone says something they’re going to regret-”

“You’re not dating Kageyama and that’s final,” Ennoshita’s jaw is clenched, his eyes hard. Hinata swallows hard.

“I hate you!” The words leave a sour taste in his mouth but he doesn’t stick around to let anyone know it. He shoves past Kinoshita and barrels down the stairs.

“Hinata??”  He ignores Keishin’s attempt to talk to him as he rushes out the back door into the cold night air, pausing just long enough to slide his shoes on. The December air burns his lungs with every breath, makes his cheeks sting; he doesn’t know where he’s going to go, but he just couldn't stay there another minute. His vision blurs and his eyes burn, and Hinata dimly notes that he's crying now. 

How did everything go so bad so fast?


	6. Midnight Mishaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya is trying to get Hinata home safely, but some unsavory characters have taken notice of Hinata's overly-sweetened heat scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited for this chapter I've been writing almost non-stop the last three days. 💕
> 
> If anyone has seen/read The Outsiders, this chapter is gonna look pretty familiar, but don't worry! There will be NO Major Character death! 
> 
> There is, however, an original character death in this chapter. It's not gruesome, but it's a pretty important part. 
> 
> By my calculations, this chapter is roughly the halfway point! Only a handful of suspenseful yet soft and sweet chapters left! 💕
> 
> Enjoy!

“Alright guys, let’s just calm down,” Kinoshita steps further into the room, hands raised placatingly. “Let’s take a deep breath and take a break before someone says something they’re going to regret-”

“You’re not dating Kageyama and that’s final!”

_ “I hate you!” _

Kinoshita sighs as he watched Hinata barrel out of the room. “Like that…” Ennoshita hunkers down in his blanket nest again, lips pursed and face scrunched. “You alright?”

“Fine.” Ennoshita snaps. Kinoshita watches him a moment longer.

“...you sure..?” 

The omega sighs and scrubs his hands over his face. “I just want him to be safe,” Ennoshita mumbles. “He’s so young- they’re both  _ so young- _ I don’t want him to be taken advantage of- Hisashi, I just- I just want-” Kinoshita sighs as he crawls into bed as well, wrapping the omega in his arms.

“I know, and I get that. I’m sure Hinata understands too.”

“He hates me now,” Ennoshita sniffs. “God, I’d hate me too if I were him.”

“He doesn’t actually hate you,” Kinoshita pushes Ennoshita’s bangs out of his face and frowns when he feels how warm the omega is. “When was the last time you took your meds?”

“What if he doesn’t come back?” Ennoshita murmurs, eyes wide and fearful. “What if- what if he goes back to his mom and step-dad?? What if living with _me_ is worse than-”

The sound of flesh meeting flesh echoes in the room, and Kinoshita feels bad about it, but not bad enough to remove his hands from where they currently hold Ennoshita’s rapidly reddening cheeks. “Chikara. Your medicine. When was the last dose?” Ennoshita’s eyes flick back and forth as he thinks, Adam's apple bobbing with his heavy swallow. 

“This morning, I think… I took it with yogurt-”

“That was last night,” Kinoshita sighs, removing his palms from Ennoshita’s cheeks and running them through Ennoshita’s oily black hair. “Chikara, you can’t skip doses like this. You know your body temperature gets too high- especially in the nest, you have to-”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Ennoshita mumbles, eyes downcast. Kinoshita takes another deep breath before pushing to his feet.

“I’m gonna get your medicine and some pudding, and then I’ll go out and look for Hinata, alright?” Ennoshita nods and Kinoshita quickly heads out the door. If Ennoshita had an alpha partner to spend his heats with, he wouldn’t need to rely so heavily on the regulators and pain medicines, but as it stands, Ennoshita hasn’t spent his heats with anyone in years. He can use heat aides himself to help abate the need and cramps, but it’s not the same; an omega will eventually be too tired and weak to give themselves the satisfaction they need and their temperature will continue to rise. The increased temperature causes a whole host of other problems as well, including but not limited to severe cramps, dizziness, emotional instability and eventually, if the temperature isn’t brought down, the omega could overheat and die.

The  _ last _ thing they need right now is for Ennoshita to get sick.

\---

Nishinoya cups his hands together and puffs on his frozen fingers, wishing he had grabbed a pair of gloves before he went out for a walk. He contemplates just cutting his walk short and heading back to his house, but he decides to bear with it until he makes it to the gas station. It’s already late, so he probably ought to be at home anyways, but something has him feeling restless tonight.

Maybe it’s the fact that he still hasn’t bought Asahi a christmas present even though there’s only a week left until the holiday, or maybe it’s the thought of having to ask his mom for money so that he  _ can, _ but either way, Nishinoya couldn’t stay cooped up in the house. Maybe he should get a job? It would keep him busy and give him a little extra spending money. He’s already seventeen; he probably should have already started work, honestly. If Ryuu can get a job at the theater alongside Tora, which honestly sounds like a disaster waiting to happen, then he can definitely get some kind of job. Even just babysitting for the twins on the corner once a week would put a few bucks in his pocket. 

An orange blur in the corner of his eye catches his attention and Nishinoya frowns when he sees Hinata barreling down the street, away from the convenience store. “Shoyo?” he murmurs, changing course and picking up his pace. “Shoyo?!” he shouts. Hinata is fast, he’ll admit, but he’s faster. 

“Shoyo!” He shouts again once he gets closer, but Hinata isn’t listening. They’re in front of the park now, with a huge grassy area to break their fall, so Nishinoya  _ pounces. _ He grabs Hinata around the waist and grits his teeth, wincing when Hinata cries out and falls face first into the grass. Hinata stiffens and Nishinoya quickly pushes himself up onto his hands, “Shoyo, it’s me!”

“Noya?” Hinata pants. “W-what are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing!” Noya flops onto his back beside Hinata, still trying to catch his own breath. “What the hell are you doing out this late?!” Hinata is silent for long enough that Noya really starts to get concerned. “Shoyo?” 

The omega sniffs and Nishinoya is on high alert. “Hey, hey,” He sits up and tugs the omega close, “what happened??” Through a lot of tears and snot, Hinata manges to explain what happened. After he’s finished, Nishinoya sighs and lays back against the damp grass again, letting Hinata lay on his chest. 

“I’m not trying to make things worse here,” he starts, gently rubbing Hinata’s back, “but it was a _really_ stupid idea to tell Ennoshita that during his heat. Like, _incredibly stupid._ You know how emotional he gets about the smallest stuff.”

“I know,” Hinata sniffs, “but I just… I was so excited that Kageyama asked me out, I wanted him to be excited too…”

"I know you were," Noya murmurs. "I'm sure, after his heat settles down, that he'll be a lot more understanding and able to have a rational conversation- you know how Ennoshita is! It'll be fine!"

"I told him I hated him," Hinata sniffs again. He wipes the end of his raw nose with his sweater sleeve. "What if he doesn't want me to come home?"

"Of course he wants you to come home," Noya scoffs. "He's probably panicking right now, waiting for you to come back. Don't underestimate how much he loves you." Hinata sits up and frowns down at Nishinoya.

"What does that mean..?"

Nishinoya sighs. "It means, haven't you ever wondered why Ennoshita stayed here, in this shitty small town, working at the diner and taking care of all of us, even after graduating?"

"I… I hadn't really thought about it…"

"Ennoshita was offered a full-ride scholarship. He could've gone on to college with Oikawa and Kuroo and made something of himself, but he knew if he was working and going to school, he wouldn't have time to help out with chores around the house or to help you with school and stuff. Ukai wouldn't ever kick you guys out, but that's why Ennoshita works so hard and saves so much- he wants a cushion to fall back on, just in case you and he and Hisashi have to leave one day. Everything he does, he does for us. You, me, Narita, Hisashi, Ryuu- and especially for Ukai." Hinata's bottom lip is trembling again, silent tears streaking his cheeks, and Nishinoya gives him a sympathetic smile.

"He gave up a lot for us, so we all owe it to him to be the best we can be, right?"

"Right," Hinata warbles. They sit there for another long while, just breathing and watching the stars, before Nishinoya smells it. His nostrils flare at the sweet scent and he frowns.

"Shoyo, are you feeling alright?" He asks, eyeing the omega. Hinata frowns in confusion.

"Yeah?" He sniffs. "My nose is still a little runny, but," he shrugs.

"You don't feel… warm? Or anything?" He presses. Hinata purses his lips, eyebrows still drawn.

"Now that you mention it, I do feel a little warm. Like in my chest and stomach?"

"We gotta get you home," Nishinoya huffs as he pushes to his feet. 

"What? What's going on??" Hinata scrambles to his feet as well. 

"Shoyo, I think you're going into heat." Nishinoya takes Hinata's hand and quickly begins tugging him back towards the shop.

"What??" Hinata cries. "But I- I've never had one before! And Ennoshita is still having his! I-I-! What do I do?!"

"Shoyo!" Noya turns to grab the omega by the shoulders. "First thing's first- we take you home where you'll be safe. Then we'll talk with everyone and figure out what you need to do, okay?" Hinata nods vigorously and Nishinoya smiles as he takes the younger teen by the hand and starts off again. "It'll be fine! Hisashi has dealt with Ennoshita for years now, I bet you'll be a piece of cake!"

Hinata's scent isn't overpowering yet, but the overly sweet notes in his cinnamon-y-citrusy scent are obvious. Thankfully, the streets are blissfully empty this late at night and Ukai's shop is only a few blocks away. Getting Hinata home without incident would be a piece of cake…

If that bright red thunderbird hadn't turned down their street.

Nishinoya didn't pay any attention to it at first, too busy trying to keep Hinata calm as they made their way back to the shop; it's not unusual for night owls to be out and about and on their way home. But when he heard the squeak of breaks, the hair on the back of his neck stood up. A glance over his shoulder showed the car making a U turn and Nishinoya's stomach sank. 

"Shoyo, I need you to stay calm and run," Nishinoya says quietly, peeking over his shoulder again.

"What??" Hinata's eyes are wide, fearful, illuminated by the headlights of the car-

_ "Run!" _ Nishinoya repeats, picking up speed, Hinata's hand still clasped tightly in his own. Hinata doesn't ask again. He follows Nishinoya around the corner, not stopping even when Noya immediately drags him down an alley. The engine revs and Nishinoya's heart is pounding against the inside of his chest- he has to get Hinata home.

Nishinoya silently drags Hinata through the back alleys and boosts him over fences, trying to avoid the main streets, and it works fine. They're only two blocks shy of Ukai's shop- but they have to cross the main roads to get to it. "It's fine. This is fine," Nishinoya pants, still trying to catch his breath. "I'm sure we lost them by now. After we cross the main street, we can hop the fence and take the back alley straight to Ukai's place. You alright Shoyo?"

"Yeah," Hinata nods, "I'm fine!"

He's always been a terrible liar. His hands are trembling and he looks close to tears again. If Nishinoya had enough time, he'd stop and hold the omega until he calmed down but- 

"I'll go over first," Nishinoya says, already climbing up the chain link fence. "You remember how to get over, right?"

"Yeah!"

Nishinoya drops gracefully onto the other side and waits for Hinata. Hinata makes it up after a couple slips and Nishinoya holds his hands out to support him as he eases down the other side, but his heart stops when a set of headlights suddenly turn on, illuminating both of them.

"Shit," Nishinoya hisses.

"Noya?? What do I do??" Hinata sounds absolutely terrified. 

"Just let go- I'll catch you!" Hinata shakes his head, clings to the fence-  _ "Shoyo!" _ Noya barks, "trust me! Let go of the fence!"

"I thought I recognized that cute ass," an unfamiliar voice laughs. "It's that omega from the sock hop!"

"Oh! The one that ran away when we tried to dance with him!" Car doors open and slam shut, and Nishinoya can smell the alcohol from all the way over here. 

_ "Shoyo!" _

_ "Okay!" _ Hinata lets go of the fence and Nishinoya catches him, staggering just a couple steps, before shoving Hinata behind him and facing the three approaching alphas. Two are grinning, but their smiles look anything but friendly. Nishinoya's mind is racing, trying to find a safe way through this-

Hinata can't fight- it'll be three on one. Nishinoya can scrap with the best of them, but he's not overconfident; if he has to take all three of them, he'll lose. If he sends Hinata off on his own, one of the three will surely break off and chase him down. Hinata is fast, but he has no idea how fast these guys might be. The only thing left would be to run as fast as they can and pray they make it to the convenience store before the three alphas catch up, but that would just be leading them straight to Hinata's safe place.

They're gonna have to shake them off before trying to get home.

"Noya," Hinata's voice wavers. "What do we do?" He asks quietly. Nishinoya watches as the alphas walk closer, ignoring their catcalls and disgusting words, biding his time…

"When I say run, I want you to run as fast as you can towards my house," Nishinoya whispers. There's no way they'll make it that far, but the route to his place has plenty of alleyways and secret areas they could hide in. If by some chance they  _ do _ make it all the way to his house with the alphas on their tails, at least he knows he'll have back up. Ryuu and Saeko live across the street and they're  _ always _ up for a fight. 

The stench of alcohol is almost overwhelming this close. There's less than 15 feet between them now. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongues?"

"You know greaser omegas don't know how to act in front of proper alphas, Tobe," the blond in the center, the leader, probably, leers at Nishinoya and Hinata. "They need a firm, guiding hand to-"

"Now!" Hinata is off like a flash and Nishinoya doesn't hesitate to swing his leg up, narrowly missing the alpha's crotch but still making him stagger backwards before running after Hinata.

"You bitch!" The alpha roars. Nishinoya can hear their feet pounding against the pavement but he doesn't look back. Hinata takes an abrupt left and Nishinoya follows, knocking over the trash cans at the mouth of the alley behind him for good measure. Hinata scales the fence faster than he has all night but slips half way down the other side and lands on his hands and knees. Nishinoya is just at the top of the fence when the alphas kick their way through the trash cans, shouting obscenities the whole way.

"When I get my hands on you two, I swear to god-!"

They don't stick around to hear the rest of his sentence. 

They finally stop to catch their breath a couple blocks away, hunkered behind a dumpster. Nishinoya thinks they might have lost them a few alleys over, but he's not sure. After all, he thought he'd lost them the first time too, but surprise! 

"My legs are burning," Hinata pants, hugging his knees to his chest. "I don't think I can run much further."

Honestly, Nishinoya isn't sure how much further he can run either. They're in a shitty spot right now, though- too far from both the convenience store and his own house be considered safe. They need to circle back around.

"Let's head back towards the shop," Nishinoya pushes to his feet again, wincing when his overused muscles protest. "If we can get there-

"Found you!"

Nishinoya's stomach plummets. The three alphas are blocking the mouth of the alley, chests heaving and eyes wild. The leader's nostrils flare and his lip curls up in a snarl.

"Now I'm pissed." He spits, stalking towards them. "I've run my ass ragged tracking you two down, imagining just how to teach you bitches your place, only to find out one of you is a defunct alpha??" Nishinoya pulls himself up to full height as he stands in front of Hinata. This is the only option they have left.

"So you're the alpha?" He laughs. "Are you even five foot tall??" One of the men behind him laughs as well and Noya grits his teeth. He's heard worse before- he can't let it get to him now-

"He's shorter than my sister in middle school," Tobe, he thinks, snorts. "He's probably still a grade schooler, Mike."

"I'm not afraid to beat a kids' ass," the leader grins, "but I'm a nice guy." He bends at the waist, putting himself at eye level with Noya, and grins as he ruffles Nishinoya's hair. "Hey little guy. How about you lick my shoes and apologize for being a little shit, hm? Then I'll consider letting you run home to mommy with your tail between your legs-" Nishinoya can't hold back any longer. He punches Mike square in the nose, sending him staggering backwards a few steps while Nishinoya shakes his hand, trying to shake away the stinging pain in his knuckles.

"Mike!"

"Jesus fucking-" there's blood on Mike's hands when he pulls them away from his nose. His lip is curled in a terrifying snarl when he looks at Nishinoya again. "You little  _ bitch." _

"For the record," Nishinoya lifts his chin defiantly as he tugs off his jacket. "I'm seventeen. I'm sure you'd like to add child abuse to your rapsheet, but unfortunately you'll have to knock one of your own kids around. With a mug like yours though, I can't imagine you'll be having any anytime soon."

Mike shoves Tobe out of the way and fists are flying; no one is holding back anymore. Nishinoya is giving as good as he gets, but for every one punch he lands, he receives two more, and he knows he's not gonna win this match up. Three on one is just too big of a gap. 

His lip is busted and every part of his body is sore, and he hopes like hell that Hinata is taking advantage of their skirmish to run away. Even if not to get help, just to get the fuck away from here. A punch to his temple has Nishinoya's head swimming and he's falling to his knees before he knows it. Someone kicks him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him, and Nishinoya is toppling over, clutching his midsection and gasping for breath.

_ "Know your fucking place!" _ Mike shouts, delivering another kick to Nishinoya's side. 

"Oi, Kyotani! The omega is trying to get away!"

_ Shit, _ Nishinoya thinks. _ I didn't buy enough time _ . He pushes up, arms threatening to buckle under his weight, only to receive another kick to his midsection, knocking him onto his side. "Stay down," Mike snarls. Nishinoya keeps his forearms up, protecting his face, as he gasps down air like a man drowning. He can hear Mike walking away, and the sound of Hinata shouting- begging and pleading- and he knows he can't stay down.

Hinata needs him. His body is broken and probably bleeding, but he's not dead yet. 

He can still fight.

His legs wobble when he puts weight on them, much like his hands, but still he takes a step towards the men surrounding Hinata- and another- he grabs the first thing he sees that can be used as a weapon. Noya can't handle another round of bare knuckles; it might be unfair in a regular fight, but anything goes when you're trying to survive. 

Tobe sees him first, eyes widening and mouth falling open-  _ "Mike-!" _ but Nishinoya is faster. The wooden board breaks when it meets the back of Mike's head, and he falls forward, limp. 

"Mike!" Tobe cries, shuffling away from the alpha's limp body. Kyotani stays still, staring hard at Nishinoya.

"Fuck off," Nishinoya snarls, brandishing the splintered board at them. The stalemate only lasts a moment longer before Kyotani pushes to his feet, tucks his hands in his pockets, and calmly strolls out of the alley. Tobe is scrambling after him seconds later, and Nishinoya hits his knees only moments after they've both turned the corner, trembling and breathing heavily.

"Shoyo- god, Shoyo, are you alright??" He shoves the alpha's limp body off of Hinata and tugs him into the tightest of hugs. "Did they hurt you??"

"M'fine," Hinata is crying again, gulping in air between sobs, "t-they didn't- y-you saved me, Noya, I-" he sobs again and Nishinoya shushes him gently.

"I gotcha Kid," Noya breathes. He resolutely doesn't look at the alpha laying limp a mere foot away. "We gotta get you out of here.  _ Now." _

The streets feel too silent, the night too still, as they walk briskly back towards the shop. Nishinoya's chest and stomach still ache, but he pushes the pain to the back of his mind and keeps his arm thrown over Hinata's shoulders as he escorts him home. When they cross the main street, putting them only a block and a half away, Noya finally begins to relax.

"Noya?" Hinata speaks quietly. "That guy… he was…"

"He'll be fine," Noya assures him. "I didn't… I didn't hit him that hard... He'll be pissed and looking for a fight tomorrow, though, so don't leave home, okay?" Hinata nods, shoulders sagging, and Noya's throat feels tight. 

Noya can see the living room lights on through the thin curtains in Keishin's living room, so he slows to a stop at the corner of the street. "Go on ahead- they're waiting for you," Nishinoya smiles at Hinata. 

"You're not coming?" Hinata asks, wrapping his arms tighter around himself. Noya shakes his head and tucks his hands into the pockets of his jeans. 

"Nah, not with Ennoshita being in heat still. Plus, you're coming into heat. I probably won't see you for another week at least." Hinata hesitates on the curb. "Go on! I'll be fine! I'm gonna get home and take something for this headache. I'll see you in a week, yeah?" He grins, drawing a small smile from Hinata. 

"Right." He throws his arms around Nishinoya, giving him one last hug, before stepping off the curb. "Thank you, Noya." 

Nishinoya waits until Hinata disappears around the back of the building before exhaling and grabbing his head with both hands. "Shit," he breathes. He told Hinata that the guy in the alley would be fine… but Nishinoya knows better. 

That alpha won't be getting up again any time soon…

\---

Nekoma is a well known bar; it's not sleezy by any means, but it's not one of the higher class joints either. The first floor is the dimly lit bar, a billiards table shoved off into the back corner of the room and a few tables and booths around the room. There's a small dance floor and a jukebox as well, and Noya's spent more than a handful of evenings in these booths with his friends, but he doesn't have time for fun right now.

Manabu is behind the bar, laughing and talking with a couple of patrons as he polishes the glass in his hand, but Noya doesn't see any of Kuroo's members around the room. He raps his knuckles against the bar, catching the bartender's attention. Manabu politely excuses himself from the pair before coming closer to Noya. "You look like shit," he frowns. Nishinoya huffs a laugh, ducking his head.

"I bet. I ran into some old acquaintances. Do you know where Kuroo is?" He changes the subject, trying to be smooth. Manabu eyes him a moment longer but nods and jerks his thumb over his shoulder.

"He's upstairs. He's got company though," the beta warns. 

"I don't mind," Noya assures, ducking under the bar. "I  _ really _ need to talk to him."

"If you're sure," the older man looks like he wants to press for more information, but another patron coming up to the bar successfully draws his attention away from Noya as he dips behind the black curtain and makes his way upstairs. 

The upstairs is meant for bar staff only, like Manabu, Kuroo and Yaku, but exceptions are made for friends or family. It's smaller than Ukai's place but it still has two bedrooms, a small kitchen, and a place to watch tv. It's fine for just the three of them, especially considering Kuroo plans to get a better apartment when Kenma can finally move in with them. 

The walls are thin, though, and Noya can hear the moans the second he reaches the top of the stairs. He scrunches his nose as he pads through the apartment, feeling a little guilty for interrupting- but this is a matter of life and death. Literally.

He raps his knuckles on the door, frowning at the immediate shout of  _ "Fuck off!" _ He knocks again, harder this time. _ "God dammit," _ he hears Kuroo hiss, followed by a rustle of clothes.

A shirtless Kuroo throws the door open, eyebrows drawn and mouth set in a firm scowl. _ "What?" _

"I need your help," Noya keeps his eyes firmly on Kuroo's face, ignoring the soft cries of pleasure echoing out from behind him.

"Can this wait until tomorrow??" Kuroo pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I just killed a man," Noya says quietly. Kuroo blinks, all traces of anger washed away in an instant. He looks at Noya- really looks- and runs a hand through his wild locks.

"Jesus fuck-" he breathes. "Gimme two minutes." He closes the door and Noya rubs his arms through his leather jacket, the material not nearly thick enough to keep the winter chill off- _ "Put some clothes on." _

_ "Are you kidding me??" _ Yaku cries.  _ "You're the one who was begging me to take them off not even-" _ Noya can hear Kuroo's voice but he can't make out what the alpha's saying.  _ "Oh what the hell-" _ he hears Yaku again before there's a loud thump. There's more rustling and another few seconds pass before Kenma is opening the door this time, wrapped in a fluffy white robe. The omega gives him a once over before holding the door open wider so he can step in. Noya ducks his head, grateful, before striding into the room. 

Kuroo is rifling through his dresser drawers and Yaku is nowhere to be seen, but he can hear the faucet running in the bathroom. Kenma sits down at the head of the bed, still watching Noya. "Is Shoyo okay?" He asks quietly. Noya frowns, confused for a minute, until he lifts the sleeve of his jacket to his own nose and takes a whiff.

"Oh," he says, finally noticing the faint cinnamon and citrus scent on him, "yeah. Yeah, Shoyo's fine. He got home safe." Kenma's shoulders sag as he nods and Noya smiles; Hinata has so many people who love him. 

"Alright," Noya turns his attention to Kuroo, who is currently shoving things into a duffel bag, "here's what you're gonna do." He turns and plops the open bag in Noya's lap. "The train downtown is gonna leave around midnight, and you're gonna be on it. About two hours out, you'll find an old church on a huge hill; that's where you bail out."

"So you want me to hide out at that church?" Noya asks. Kuroo shakes his head as he zips up the bag.

"You're gonna meet a friend of mine there. He and his pack will take you in until things settle down here. It might take a couple weeks, but don't come back here until I come get you, you hear me?" Kuroo instructs. Noya nods, hands resting on the zipper of the bag. "There's a week's worth of clothes there, two if you don't change every day, but I'm sure Bo and his boys will have a washer you can use." Kuroo reaches into the pocket of his jeans, still unbuttoned and slung low on his hips, and tugs out a small roll of money.

"They'll treat you like family, but take this, just in case." He says as he presses the money into Noya's palm. The younger alpha swallows and nods again. The bathroom door pops open and Yaku comes out, wearing a t-shirt three sizes too big for him and carrying something wrapped in a towel. He kneels in front of Noya and looks up at him, mouth set in a hard line.

"Do you know how to use a gun?" He asks seriously. Noya's breath catches.

"Yaku," Kuroo's voice is sharp but the beta ignores him, focusing his attention solely on Noya. Noya swallows hard and gives a jerky nod. He's never used one, but his grandfather has one. He's shown it to Noya a few times; how to load and clean and properly take care of them. He's never used one, never  _ wanted _ to use one, but he's sure he could if he needed to.

He really hopes he never has to.

Yaku nods as well before unzipping the duffle bag and tucking the folded up towel into his bag underneath some of the clothes. "It's not loaded," he tells Noya, "and I only had four bullets, but with any luck, you won't need to use any of them. This is only for extreme emergencies." The beta stresses. 

"Thank you," Noya breathes, "both of you."

"We're family," Kuroo says with a small smile, "we gotta help each other out."

Kuroo sees him out the back door and down the "emergency stairs". "Ennoshita's gonna be so pissed," Noya laughs, trying to dispel some of the tension. 

"He's gonna be more worried than mad," Kuroo sighs.

"Keep an eye on them for me… please?" Noya asks, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"We'll all be fine," Kuroo assures him, throwing an arm over his shoulder and tugging him into a hug. "You need to go, though."

"I'm going," Noya smiles when they separate. "I'll see you in a few weeks!" 

\---

Hinata's head feels fuzzy and heavy when he wakes up. The light streaming through the curtains says it's definitely not early, and a quick glance around the room lets him know he's the only one still in bed. 

He contemplates rolling over into the nest and falling asleep again, but he can faintly smell pancakes and the sweet scent has his stomach rumbling. His eyes feel gritty, so he washes his face after using the toilet before padding down the hall, only to pause at the top of the stairs when he hears Ryuu's voice.

"-staying long. I just wanted to tell you guys what Saeko told me this morning."

"What did she say?" Ennoshita sounds like he's got a mouthful of food. If he's eating, his heat must have broken. Hinata smiles and starts padding down the stairs again. 

"Said they found a dead body in the alley behind the apartments on Holcomb." Hinata's breath catches and he nearly misses the last step. "She worked the graveyard shift last night and saw the coroner and police out there when she was on her way home." Ryuu pauses his story telling to take a bite of food. "She asked the cops about it, but he couldn't tell her much cuz it's an open case. Just that the guy got bashed in the back of the head and left there."

Hinata's stomach lurches violently and he turns to scramble back up the stairs. "Hinata?" He hears Ennoshita call but he's too busy trying to get to the toilet before he hurls-

Nishinoya did that. He  _ killed _ that alpha.

All to save Hinata.


	7. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't know," Kuroo replies calmly. 
> 
> Ennoshita pulls his lip back in a snarl, "You lying sack of shit." He spits. "Hinata told me what happened that night. No one has seen Noya for two days now, and you're the only one he would have come to for something like this."
> 
> "Chikara-" Kuroo pleads, voice low, trying not to attract more attention that they've already garnered.
> 
> "No! Kuroo, I swear to god, if you don't tell me where he is-!"
> 
> "I don't know!" Kuroo finally snaps. Ennoshita's mouth closes with a clack of his teeth and he purses his lips, anger and disbelief written all over his face. "I'm telling you, Chikara- I don't don't have a goddamn clue where Noya is right now, because he's certainly not where he's supposed to be!" Kuroo hisses. Ennoshita's jaw clenches again and Kuroo sighs, trying to regain control of the situation.
> 
> "He was here, yeah," Kuroo admits quietly, eyes flicking around the room anxiously. "But he's not here now, and I don't know where he is. That's the honest truth." He finally meets Ennoshita's eyes. "Mama, if I knew where he was, I would at least tell you he was safe, but I honestly don't know anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added some new characters and updated the tags a little bit! <3
> 
> Bokuto- 19/Alpha  
> Akaashi- 19/Omega  
> Konoha- 19/Beta  
> Ushijima- 20/Alpha  
> Tendou- 19/Omega

By noon, everyone in town is talking about the alpha who was bashed in the back of the head and left for dead outside the apartment buildings on Holcomb street. 

"That's terrifying," Suga mumbles around a mouthful of food. "Maybe it was a deal gone wrong?"

"I dunno, but I know my mom's gonna put a ban on going out at night until we know for sure what happened," Daichi frowns at his salad. "Suga can we-"

"No, we cannot trade," Suga yanks his tray closer, protecting his cheeseburger and fries. "I told you not to get a salad because you wouldn't want it, but you got it anyways. Now suffer."

"After all the meals I've given to you because you were starving to death!" Daichi shakes his head, eyes narrowed. "Do you believe the nerve, Asahi?? ...Asahi?" 

Asahi blinks, turning his attention away from the couple outside the cafeteria. "Hm?"

"Everything okay?" Suga sits up straighter to look over his shoulder out the wall of glass windows. Kenma and Kuroo are sitting under a tree and talking, but they don't look very happy. Instead of a friendly conversation, it looks like they're arguing.

"I've never seen them argue before, I guess," Asahi says, picking up his fork and going back to his lunch. "They've just always been so…" he falters, unsure how to finish the sentence.

"Yeah, I know what you mean!" Suga nods, ignoring Daichi as he pilfers a French fry. "They just seem like a perfect fit. They grew up together, didn't they?"

"Since they were eight and nine," Daichi says, mouth full of salad and French fries. "Kuroo said he knew Kenma was the one when they first met. Then they met Yaku in high school, and," Daichi shrugs. "He didn't get into the whole story, so that's all I know."

"I wonder what they were arguing about," Asahi muses, forehead creased in concern. "Kenma looked pretty stressed…"

"Well _I'm_ gonna be stressed if someone keeps eating all my fries," Suga snaps, finally tugging the small paper cup of fries away from his boyfriend's greedy fingers.

"Sugaaaa!"

\---

With the last bell of the day comes the first day of winter break and a hallway flooded by excited teenagers. 

"Are you coming to the cabin with us this year?" Daichi asks, adjusting the strap of his backpack on his shoulder. Daichi and Suga's parents own a small cabin on the mountain a few hours north of town and usually spend the winter holidays there together. Asahi has been invited the last four years as well, and he always has a great time, but this year…

"Actually," Asahi smiles, cheeks rosy from more than just the chill in the air, "Nishinoya invited me to his family's Christmas celebration."

"Whaaaat??" Suga grabs his arm, excitement radiating off him. "Christmas with his family??" Asahi nods; Suga's excitement is contagious.

"Yeah, yeah! Apparently it's a big thing- like cooking for two days and the whole family comes in and I- I'm nervous, but I'm excited-"

"I would be too!" Daichi claps his shoulder. "That sounds amazing! So he's gonna introduce you to like, the whole family?"

"Yeah," Asahi breathes, still smiling. "Yeah, we're gonna-"

"Asahi!"

The omega looks up at the sudden call of his name, brows creasing in confusion when he sees Ryuu hurrying towards them. "Ryuu..?"

"Hey, sorry to cut in," Ryuu tucks his gloved hands into the pockets of his jacket, "but uh- have you guys seen Noya today?"

"Today? No," Suga shakes his head, lips pursed. "We just got out of class. Is everything..?"

"Yeah, no- everything's fine… I think," Ryuu sighs. "It's just- no one has seen him today, and his mom said he didn't come back home after taking a walk last night. It's probably nothing, I just…" Ryuu shrugs and forces a smile. "I'm probably just overreacting. If you guys see him, tell him to let someone know he's alive, yeah?" 

The beta doesn't wait for a confirmation before jogging off. Asahi swallows, trying to fight past the waves of anxiety threatening to drown him. No one has seen him since last night..?

\---

_ "Owl's Nest, home of rare tomes; Konoha speaking." _

_ "Hey, Konoha," Kuroo tips the phone away from his mouth as he exhales a mouthful of smoke out the opened window beside him. "Is Bo around? Or 'Kaashi?" _

_ "It's business hours," Konoha deadpans, "of course Bokuto wouldn't  _ **_actually_ ** _ be at work." Kuroo grins. "Akaashi!" Konoha must tip the receiver away from his mouth, but Kuroo can still hear him clearly. A long moment passes and Kuroo takes another drag off the cigarette, knee bouncing anxiously. _

_ He startles when Akaashi's voice suddenly fills his ear. "Hello?"  _

_ "Akaashi~! My man!" The omega sighs. "Right, I know- business hours. I just wanted to make sure the package got there alright last night." He exhales his last mouthful of smoke and stubs out his cigarette. _

_ "It did not."  _

_ Kuroo freezes. _

_ "...what do you mean it didn't..?" _

_ "I mean," Kuroo hears papers shuffling on the other end of the line, a stapler, "that Kou and I waited for two hours. The train went by, but no one got off." _

_ "So he's not-??" _

_ "He's not here, no." Akaashi replies quietly.  _

_ Kuroo drags a hand through his hair, eyes wide, "If he's not there, then where the fuck  _ **_is_ ** _ he..?" _

The bar door slams open, startling Kuroo out of his daydreaming. When he sees who's standing in the doorway, his stomach sinks. "Oh,  _ fuck _ me," he mutters, bracing his hands on the bar, preparing for the storm Ennoshita is most definitely about to unleash.

"Where is he?" Ennoshita demands once he's close enough to be heard over the music without shouting. 

"Who are we looking for tonight?" Kuroo asks, feigning innocent. Ennoshita isn't having it. He slams his fist on the bar, jaw clenched.

"You know damn well who I'm looking for!" Ennoshita spits. "Where is Nishinoya??"

"I don't know," Kuroo replies calmly. 

Ennoshita pulls his lip back in a snarl, "You lying sack of _ shit." _ He spits. "Hinata told me what happened that night. No one has seen Noya for two days now, and you're the only one he would have come to for something like this."

"Chikara-" Kuroo pleads, voice low, trying not to attract more attention that they've already garnered.

"No! Kuroo, I swear to  _ god, _ if you don't tell me where he is-!"

"I don't know!" Kuroo finally snaps. Ennoshita's mouth closes with a clack of his teeth and he purses his lips, anger and disbelief written all over his face. "I'm telling you, Chikara- I don't don't have a goddamn  _ clue _ where Noya is right now, because he's certainly not where he's supposed to be!" Kuroo hisses. Ennoshita's jaw clenches again and Kuroo sighs, trying to regain control of the situation.

"He was here, yeah," Kuroo admits quietly, eyes flicking around the room anxiously. "But he's not here now, and I don't know where he is. That's the honest truth." He finally meets Ennoshita's eyes. "Mama, if I knew where he was, I would at least tell you he was safe, but I honestly don't know  _ anything." _

Ennoshita's stare is unwavering. His throat bobs with his heavy swallow before his head bows. "Shit," the omega sighs. _ "Shit!" _ He says again. Kuroo bows his head as well, pressing his forehead to the back of Ennoshita's as he holds the back of Ennoshita's neck. The bar is too wide to pull the omega into a hug across the polished surface, so this is the best he can do in the way of comfort.

"All we can do is hope and pray," Kuroo murmurs.

\---

"He was one of ours!" Tobe cries. "Our pack- our  _ family! _ And that alpha lured him in and killed him! We have to do something!!"

"Like what, start a war??" Oikawa scowls. "An eye for an eye never stops at just an eye-"

"So you're saying we do nothing?" Tobe challenges. "You're saying that we just let Mike's death happen and move on?"

"That's not what I said," Oikawa's glare is fierce but Tobe doesn't back down.

"It certainly seems like it." Tobe curls his lip in disgust. “He had his omega bitch lead Mike into that alley and attacked him and you want us to just-”

"I want you to just  _ calm down,” _ Oikawa snarls, stepping closer to the alpha. "I'm trying to find a way to settle this shit without losing another member of  _ my _ pack. Maybe I'm stupid for thinking that I should care about my members more than revenge, but I  _ do!  _ If we don't think about this rationally, we'll be the ones at a disadvantage!" 

The room falls silent.

"Then what do you suggest?" Matsukawa asks quietly. Oikawa presses his fingertips to his temples and sighs.

"I don’t-” He stops, purses his lips. “Give me a couple days to think about it, alright? I just… I need time to think." He walks away from the group, hands sliding up to fist in the hair on either side of his head. 

He hears Iwaizumi showing the members out but his thoughts are racing faster than he can process; nothing is making sense.

Tobe is asking for revenge against an alpha, whose name he doesn’t even  _ know, _ claiming that the alpha used an omega in heat to lure Mike into an alley and then beat him to death, but that just doesn’t- it doesn’t make  _ sense! _ Sure, Mike was a knothead and got himself into a lot of shit, but for Tobe to know what happened first hand, he had to have been there too. Why didn’t Tobe step in? Why didn’t he  _ do something? _

He could have stopped Mike from chasing the omega. He could have called an ambulance when the alpha hit him- shit, he could have fought the alpha himself! But Tobe survived and Mike died, and Oikawa doesn’t even know who killed him. 

“Hey,” Iwaizumi murmurs, calloused hands rubbing Oikawa’s shoulders. “How're you holding up?”

"It's not adding up," Oikawa mumbles, covering his face. "It's not adding up but I need to do something before Tobe takes matters into his own hands- he's gonna get himself killed, I need to-"

"You need to calm down first," Iwaizumi turns Oikawa to face him. "You need to take a deep breath and just-"

"There's no time!" Oikawa thrashes in Iwaizumi's hands but the beta's hold stays fast. "I have seven thousand things I need to do Hajime!" He cries. "Tobio needs me to sign for his suppressors and Takeru has a school play tonight- mom is on call and one of my pack members was just  _ murdered _ and I'm going to have to face his parents and I just- I just-" he sobs and Iwaizumi wraps his arms around the omega's trembling frame. Oikawa grips Iwaizumi's shirt like a lifeline as he sobs quietly against the blue material.

"We'll work it out," Iwaizumi murmurs. "We'll work it out, Tooru, I promise. Just breathe." The phone rings in the living room, loud and annoying, and as much as Oikawa wants to ignore it, he knows it could be important. 

"I gotta-"

"I'll get it. You go wash your face, drink some water," Iwaizumi presses a quick kiss to Oikawa's salty lips before heading into the living room. Oikawa doesn't move for a long minute, simply trying to breathe and collect his thoughts. The first and most important thing at the moment is finding out who did Mike in. The police don't have much to go on, and all Oikawa has is Tobe's word, so it might take some time-

"-no, of course, Mrs. Nishinoya. If we hear from him, we'll call right away. Yes ma'am. Yes ma'am, you too." Oikawa turns to face the living room doorway as Iwaizumi comes out, expression pinched.

"Hajime? What was that?"

The beta swallows, shifts his weight from one leg to the other. "You know that little alpha from Ennoshita's pack? Nishinoya?" Oikawa nods. "No one has seen him in two days. His mom is gonna file a missing person's report, so she's calling anyone she can think of who might have seen him-"

"It was Nishinoya," Oikawa breathes, eyes wide. Iwaizumi sighs, looks away. "Hajime- Tobe said he was a small alpha- that's why he had to trick Mike-"

"Tooru, you know the kid-"

"-and after he bashed him, he probably skipped town-"

"Tooru-"

"Nishinoya is the one who killed Mike-!"

"Tooru!" Iwaizumi grabs Oikawa by the shoulders again. "That doesn't make sense!! You  _ know _ him! You  _ know _ their pack! Why would Nishinoya lure Mike into an alley- with an omega, of _ all things- _ and kill him for no reason??"

Oikawa's mouth opens and closes a couple times. "I don't know," he finally breathes. "I don't know what the hell is going on anymore."

\---

"What do you  _ mean _ Nishinoya is missing??" Suga cries. 

"I mean," Asahi sniffs, trying not to get emotional on the downstairs phone, "his mom just called me and said she's filing a missing person's report because no one has seen him in two days."

"Oh my god, Asahi," Suga breathes. Are you okay? Do you need us to come home?? We can be back by dinner- my dads will bring me home, no questions asked-"

"No, no!" Asahi insists, rubbing the end of his nose with the sleeve of his sweater. "Don't do that! I know how much you guys love the cabin-"

"But we love you more, Asahi." Daichi says. "We can come to the cabin any time of year. If you need us, we'll be there."

"Thank you," Asahi says quietly. He presses his forehead against the cold, flower patterned wallpaper. "Really, you guys… I'll be alright I just…" he swallows, throat feeling tight. "What if he's the next one they find in an alley somewhere?"

"Oh Asahi," Suga says mournfully. Asahi doesn't want their pity; it only makes him more anxious. More nervous.

"I'll be fine!" He says hurriedly. "And I'm sure Noya will be too! I gotta go- say hi to everyone for me." He hangs up the phone before either of his friends can protest and stares at the ugly yellow phone cradle. 

"Everything alright, Sweetheart?" His mother asks gingerly, peering at him from the small window between the kitchen and living room. "Are you worried about your missing classmate?"

"Yeah," Asahi murmurs. When Mrs. Nishinoya had called, he'd told his mother she was the mom of a fellow classmate, so she wouldn't question why she was calling her son. 

"Oh, Honey," she pads out into the living room and tugs her son into her arms. Asahi might be a good foot taller than her, but nothing feels quite as reassuring as your mom petting your head and holding you close. "They'll find him. I just know it, Sweetheart. Everything will be alright."

Asahi really, really hopes so.

\---

_ "You must be truly desperate if you're calling me." Oikawa grits his teeth, regretting picking up the phone. He wants to hang it up- slam the receiver back on the hook- tell Ushiwaka where he can  _ **_shove it._ **

_ But instead, he swallows his pride. _

_ "I am." _

"I'm not sure I understand the question," Ushijima shifts in the faux leather bench seat and pulls his condensation covered glass closer. "Are you asking what I would do if one of my own were injured?"

"Murdered," Oikawa says flatly. "He was murdered."

"All the more then," Ushijima concedes. "I think the first step would be finding out exactly who did it and why and go from there."

"The problem here," Iwaizumi sits forward, cutting off the smart-ass remark he knows is sitting on the tip of his boyfriend's tongue, "is that one of our members says he knows exactly who did it and told us why, but it doesn't make sense. We don't think we believe his story, but if the pack leader calls the only eye witness a liar and sides with someone else-"

"Mutiny~" Tendou sing-songs. Oikawa purses his lips and glares at the tabletop. "You can't disregard your only eye witness, especially if he's from your pack, and doubly especially if the murderer is in another pack. If your followers see you pick a random stranger over your own crew?" He whistles quietly. "You'll have a rebellion on your hands. People don't like a King that won't fight for them."

"So that's it then?" Oikawa scowls at the pair across the table. "My only option is to start a war? Let them knock off the alpha they think did it?"

Ushijima opens his mouth to speak but Tendou swoops in again. "There's no need to up the body count," he grins. "Just let your pack get it out of their system. Have a little rumble, but keep it clean. You're all still babies after all." He takes another French fry from Ushijima's little red basket and waves it at the omega. "Your pack wants revenge and obviously the other pack wants to fight if they offed your guy- two birds, one stone."

\---

Ennoshita has scrubbed the kitchen until everything shines and smells of lemons and bleach, and the bathroom is cleaner than it was when he moved in. He would have cleaned the bedrooms as well, but Keishin made him sit down for the night. Even sitting, his knee bounces anxiously.

He just can't keep still. 

Hinata's first heat has him disoriented and sick, and the doctor won't prescribe medicine without his mother's consent, so Ennoshita is having to break the rest of his own fever suppressants in half to give the poor omega so he doesn't overheat. Ennoshita's first heat had happened a few months after moving in with Keishin, once his body realized it was in a safe and stable environment, and it had been nothing but pain and desperation. He must have been horny at some point, considering what happened during the-night-that-won't-be-mentioned, but most of his first heat is a blur of pain and tears and cheap, over the counter fever reducer that barely made a dent in his heat-fever.

The doctor Keishin took him to the week after his heat said it was a miracle Ennoshita had lived through his first heat.

From that point on, they were prepared down to the smallest of details, and thankfully Ennoshita's heats hadn't been nearly as horrifying as the first one. His heats are mostly just cramps and slick, with a lot of emotional fluctuation and the need to copulate once or twice a day. All things considered, his heats are very mellow. 

Hinata, though.

Another broken whine comes from upstairs and Ennoshita picks up the package of cigarettes on the end table. 

Hinata is everything the gravure magazines like to depict omegas in heat as and Ennoshita might take up drinking if this is what he's going to have to deal with every few months. He's never been a religious man, but he's been praying all night long. He hopes that it's only this bad due to it being the first heat, but if it's not… 

Ennoshita can't blame his foul mood all on Hinata's desperate noises upstairs, though. No, a greater portion of his anxiety and unease is due to the fact that no one can find Nishinoya. 

Hinata had broken down crying the morning the alpha was found in the alley, saying it was all his fault and that Noya was just protecting him, and Ennoshita had never felt more terrified in his life. He'd called everyone he could think of, looked all over town in a frenzy- he wasn't mad! He just needed to know that Nishinoya was okay! That he was safe!

But when he actually took a minute to think, of course he would have run to Kuroo and Yaku. Of course he would. Yaku's father deals in arms.

And as angry as he was at Kuroo for not telling him- for not calling him and saying "hey, I helped one of your kids run away!", he could have forgiven it. He would have gotten over it and just been grateful- but then Kuroo didn't know where Noya was either and Ennoshita's heart stopped. By the time he got home that night, Hinata's heat was in full swing and Ryuu was panicking in the living room and it all spiraled from there. 

He looks up when he hears the creaky step and gives Kinoshita a tired smile. "How is he?" 

"Sleeping, finally," Kinoshita sighs. The desperate moans and whimpers have stopped for now, and Ennoshita sees why when Kinoshita ducks into the kitchen. He frowns at the raised red claw marks all over Kinoshita' s upper back and shoulders.

"Hisashi," Ennoshita starts, disappointment clear in his tone.

"He needed help, Chikara," Kinoshita reappears in the kitchen doorway with a cup of water. "He was exhausted and in pain. I didn't do anything for him that I don't do for you." 

Ennoshita still doesn't like it.

It's not uncommon for betas, or even other omegas, to help an omega through their heats, since there's no risk of pregnancy and betas aren't as affected by pheromones, but Hinata is-

"He's not a baby anymore," Kinoshita says quietly. "He's a fifteen year old omega who is having a  _ horrifying _ first heat. If the doctors won't give him the meds he needs, the least I can do is give him a thigh to grind on and hold him while he cries about his cramps."

"You're right," Ennoshita sighs quietly.

"Are you coming up soon?" Kinoshita asks, pausing at the bottom of the stairs, water still in hand.

"Soon," Ennoshita agrees. Kinoshita nods and heads back up the stairs. He listens to the sound of the bedroom door being opened and shut quietly before sighing and sliding down on the couch. 

Maybe he'll just sleep down here again tonight.

\---

Ennoshita wakes to the sound of someone knocking on the back door with a crick in his neck. 

He rubs the back of his neck as he pads towards the front door, pausing with his hand on the chain. He pushes onto his tiptoes to look out the peephole first, and frowns when he sees Oikawa on the other side of the door. He contemplates ignoring the other omega, but another knock comes harder than the first and Ennoshita knows if he doesn’t, he’ll wake everyone in the house up.

“Do you know what time it is?” Ennoshita asks instead as he opens the door. He wraps his arms around his midsection, shiver racing down his spine as the early morning chill forces its way inside. Oikawa doesn’t look amused as he tucks his gloved hands into his pockets. 

“Where is Nishinoya?”

“That seems to be the question everyone wants answers to these days, huh?” Ennoshita sighs. Oikawa purses his lips, averts his gaze.

“Mike was one of mine,” Oikawa says quietly. “Another of my group witnessed it. He didn’t know Noya’s name, but the description fits. And now Noya’s gone missing..?” He shakes his head. His eyes are hard when he finally meets Ennoshita’s eyes. “I’m doing everything I can to avoid it, but my group wants Nishinoya’s head on a platter. If you won’t give up Nishinoya, my hands are tied.”

Shit.  _ Shit. _

Ennoshita’s hands clench into fists in his t-shirt. Even if he tells Oikawa he doesn’t actually know where Noya is, it won’t make a difference. 

“It was self defense. You know Nishinoya, Tooru- he wouldn’t-”

“Were you there?” Oikawa challenges. Ennoshita frowns. “Chikara, I’m in a really shitty spot right now,” Oikawa exhales heavily and pulls out a pack of cigarettes. “I’m the first omega leader the Aoba Josai group has had in seven years,” Ennoshita watches Oikawa’s fingers tremble when he puts the cigarette between his lips, “and the youngest in history. I don’t think you understand the kind of pressure I’m under to-  _ fuck’s sake, _ where is my lighter??” he growls, frantically patting at his pockets. 

Ennoshita grabs Keishin’s lighter off the washing machine and flicks it. Oikawa pauses in his search as Ennoshita holds it out, letting Oikawa light his cigarette. He keeps his eyes on Ennoshita as he takes a deep inhale and exhales slowly. “Chikara, even if it doesn’t make sense, I have to side with my pack,” he murmurs. “I don’t have a choice. Either you give us Nishinoya, or you’re going to have a fight on your hands.”

Ennoshita doesn’t even need to think about it. “New Year’s Eve work for you?” He raises a brow. 

“Fine by me,” Oikawa agrees, letting out another mouthful of smoke. “It’ll be a clean fight; no weapons of any kind.”

“Thank you,” Ennoshita bows his head just a fraction. “They’re… they’re just kids, Tooru.”

“I know,” Oikawa murmurs. 

\---

Ennoshita spends the day trying to find backup for the rumble and keep Hinata calm. The cramps are getting worse and Ennoshita is running low on suppressants, but there's nothing else he can do except use cool rags and hold Hinata through the painful parts.

They won't make it out unscathed if they try to fight Oikawa's pack alone. Even counting Keishin, that only gives them five members. Six, if he counts Saeko. They won't even make a dent against the Aoba Josai and Shiratorizawa packs combined. He'd really hoped that Ushijima would remain neutral in this, but when he'd called Semi to ask if he'd be busy on New Year's Eve, the omega told him that they would already be at the rumble… on Oikawa's side.

With Moniwa stepping down soon to attend college out of state, he and his gang are staying out of trouble. Kuroo had readily agreed, though. "I'll call Bo as well. He's always ready to party."

With the Cats and Owls on his side, Ennoshita feels a little less scared, but he still can't shake the feelings of unease. 

"Hey," Ennoshita jolts at the sound of Keishin's soft voice. "How is he?" The alpha nods his head at the closed door behind Ennoshita and the omega shrugs.

"Rough," he answers honestly. "Hisashi is better at helping him than I am, but there's not really much we can do for him."

Keishin nods and leans against the wall across the hall. "And how are you holding up?"

Ennoshita huffs a small laugh. "Poorly?" He sniffs. "I've been calling in favors all day, trying to find a way to make sure we'll all be alright. Kuroo and Bokuto are gonna help, but I feel like shit asking other packs to step in and help. This is my responsibility as a leader and I'm failing so badly and there's still no word on Nishinoya-" his voice breaks. Ennoshita can feel his bottom lip trembling, the burn of unshed tears behind closed eyelids, "-and I'm almost out of heat suppressants. I can't get Hinata the medicine he needs- he's in so much pain and I can't do anything for him-"

Keishin's arms are warm, strong, and they hold Ennoshita firmly against his chest without making him feel caged in. He buries his face in Keishin's shoulders, muffling the sobs that force their way past stress-bitten lips and clings to the alpha's white shirt. Keishin doesn't complain about the tears or snot. He just holds Ennoshita and lets him cry it all out.

"You're such a strong leader," Keishin murmurs next to Ennoshita's ear when his sobs have finally lost some of their force. "You've been working non-stop, doing absolutely everything you can, for your pack. I've seen how hard you worked the last few years, Chikara. Not just anyone can do what you did; what you do every single day. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you," the older man confides. 

"How do you see me?" Ennoshita whispers, throat still tight with emotion. He picks his head up and pulls back just far enough to look Keishin in the eyes. The alpha cups Ennoshita's cheeks, gently swiping away the tears that cling to Ennoshita's plush cheeks with calloused thumbs. His tongue flicks out to moisten his lips and Ennoshita is enraptured.

"When I look at you," Keishin pauses, swallows. "I see confidence. I see someone who doesn't like to fight but wouldn't hesitate to put a fist in someone's gut to save his family. I see a beautiful, selfless omega who can rationalize spending money on a carnival if it would make his kids happy, but has been wearing shoes with holes in them for the last three months. I see someone who wakes up an hour earlier than he really has to just to get everyone else ready for the day." Ennoshita sniffs, purses his lips to keep the tears from falling over but they do anyway.

"Chikara, when I see you, I see everything anyone could ever want in an omega-" 

Ennoshita kisses him. 

He shouldn't- god knows he really, really shouldn't- but Keishin doesn't push him away. Ennoshita wraps his arms around the alpha's neck, relishes in the feeling of Keishin's arms around his waist. He guides the alpha backwards slowly, not letting their lips part for a second, until Keishin's back bumps into his doorknob.

The kiss is broken and Ennoshita isn't sure how to breathe properly. His heart is thundering in his chest and he's sure that Keishin's must be doing the same. He doesn't speak, afraid that his voice might break whatever spell they're under, so he noses at the side of Keishin's neck. 

The alpha musk is stronger the closer he gets to the scent glands, and Ennoshita wants to lathe his tongue over the spot- but he pulls away. When he meets Keishin's eyes again, he tips his head to the side in offering, fingers tightening on the alpha's shoulder. 

He's nervous, yes, but not about this. He's not in heat now. He's lucid and completely aware of what he's doing. If Keishin turns him down this time-

His fears are cast aside when Keishin's grip on Ennoshita's hips also tighten. He leans in slowly, ever so slowly, and trails his nose up the column of Ennoshita's neck. The omega feels goosebumps break out over his arms and his heart leaps into his throat when soft lips ghost over his scent gland. 

"Keishin," he breathes, and the alpha's mouth is on his again, more passionate this time. Keishin takes one hand off Ennoshita's hip to fumble around behind himself for the doorknob and then they're staggering backwards into the darkened bedroom.

When Ennoshita pushes the door closed behind them, he knows that for better or worse, there's no going back to the way things were after tonight.

\---

"You sure you had enough to eat?" Teru asks with an easy smile. "Hana made plenty if you want seconds!"

"Nah," Nishinoya laughs. "If I eat another bite might pop." 

"I feel the same way," Kazuma beaches quietly into his closed fist and Teru laughs. 

"I think I'm gonna turn in for the night, if that's alright?" Nishinoya picks up his plate, starting for the kitchen but Hana quickly takes it from him.

"Of course! You go on ahead and I'll wash these up. I heated the bathwater before dinner, so if you go now you'll get the first wash!"

"Not fair!" Takeharu whines from the couch. "Why does he get the first wash??"

"Because Yuu is a guest!  _ You _ are a freeloader!"

Nishinoya laughs along with everyone else before heading up to dig through his bag of clothes. The Johzenji pack is full of laughter and good times, but while it's comforting, the relaxed, familial atmosphere only makes him miss his own pack even more.


	8. Break My Fever Not My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your son is in the hospital right now. He needs Nanami's consent for treatment or else he-"
> 
> "I'm sorry, but you have the wrong house," Eiji says with finality. "We don't have a son." Ennoshita clenched his fists at his sides. "We have a daughter, and she's hungry right now, so if you'll excuse us-" he puts his arm around Nanami's waist, directing her back into the house, and Ennoshita can't just let them walk away!
> 
> "Six hours!" He shouts. Nanami stops, still facing away from Ennoshita. "They'll put him on an IV and give him a strong dose of omega fever reducers, but they'll wear off in six hours! He's a minor, so they'll call you for permission to continue treatment. If you don't consent- if you don't answer the phone- all they can give him is over the counter medicine and you know as well as I do that it won't do anything for him!"
> 
> "That's about enough!" Eiji snaps. "You need to get off my property before I call the cops!!"
> 
> "Shoyo will die without this medicine!!" Ennoshita shouts, furious tears burning the corners of his eyes as he fights them back. "If you care about him at all- even just a little-!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all are ready to CRY because here we GOOOO-
> 
> I'm not certain if Hinata's mom (or anyone's parents, really) have canon names, but I've taken matters into my own hands. 
> 
> Warnings for: Child abandonment and non-graphic abuse.
> 
> Next chapter I'll be introducing the members of the Johzenji pack and giving a little more back story for that, along with some relationship developments! <3

_ Ennoshita buries his face in his pillows and sobs again, clawing desperately at his stomach and lower abdomen.  _

_ The pain is back. _

_ He must be dying, he knows it. There’s no way he’ll survive if he has to suffer like this every few months. He’s sweating profusely, dried slick and cum tacky on his inner thighs and lower abdomen. His chest is heaving as he takes in large gulps of air. Though the rest of him is uncomfortably moist, his mouth is dry, tongue thick and sticky.  _

_ They hadn’t been prepared.  _

_ Ennoshita had never had a heat before, so he hadn’t been expecting it at all. He’d thought he was just getting sick, so Keishin had bought him a box of fever reducers and he’d been drinking water like crazy, but the fever just got worse and brought a multitude of other, much worse, symptoms.  _

_ “Ennoshita,” Keishin raps his knuckles against the door and the omega flinches in on himself. “I’m going to bed. Is there anything you need? Anything I can-” _

_ “No,” Ennoshita calls breathlessly. “No, thank you. I-I’m fine.” Keishin doesn’t move away from the door immediately, but Ennoshita eventually hears his footsteps as he walks to his own room. The omega whimpers quietly, buries his face in his pillow and begs for death to take him quickly. _

_ He won’t last at this rate. _

_ He needs prescription grade omega heat aids and fever reducers, but he doesn’t have any of that. The only thing he has is a cheap dildo Keishin bought when they realized it was his heat and the thick, heady scent of the alpha down the hall to get him through this. His eyes open, body stilling at the sudden realization: there’s an alpha just down the hallway. If Keishin weren’t opposed… he could  _ **_knot_ ** _ Ennoshita, and that would bring his fever down exponentially. It would bring Ennoshita the relief he needs- help soothe the burning itch under his skin and get rid of the horrifying cramps-  _

_ He’s throwing back the covers with trembling hands before he can second guess himself. _

_ He feels nervous flutters in his stomach as he quietly opens his bedroom door and pads into the hallway. It might seem like a desperate move, but Ennoshita knows he would never even consider doing something like this if the alpha weren’t Keishin. He’s only known Keishin for a few months now, but from day one, he’s been…  _ **_amazing._ ** __

_ Letting Ennoshita stay in his spare room while asking for nothing in return, helping Ennoshita get a job at the diner, encouraging Ennoshita to attend school… he’s done nothing but look out for the omega. Even without being in heat, the alpha sends sparks of warmth down his spine and makes his heart do cartwheels. Keishin is probably the reason that Ennoshita started his heat in the first place; omegas won’t start their heat cycle if they don’t feel safe or healthy enough. Their bodies just  _ **_know._ ** _ His body must have just  _ **_known_ ** _ that Keishin was safe. His body knew that they could trust the older alpha. _

_ He wants to trust Keishin with this- with his whole being.  _

_ Keishin’s bedroom door creaks when Ennoshita pushes it open and the blankets shift as the alpha rolls over in bed. “Ennoshita?” The omega closes the door behind him quietly and pads blindly through the dark room, pulse pounding in his ears. His knees bump the edge of the bed and he hears Keishin inhale sharply, the blankets shifting as he sits up, “Ennoshita, what-” _

_ “Ukai,” his voice trembles as he kneels on the foot of the bed. “Ukai, I need you to make it go away,” he breathes, crawling up the bed on hands and knees. The scent of Keishin is so  _ **_thick_ ** _ and heady- Ennoshita’s head is swimming, breaths coming out in small punched out gasps. “Please,” his hands find Ukai’s bare chest, his shoulders- they slide up and cup his neck, and Ennoshita brings his face closer- _

_ “No,” Keishin’s hands are firm and unyielding on Ennoshita’s bare shoulders. “Ennoshita, no.” he repeats again. Ennoshita whines pitifully, still walking closer on his knees, straddling Ukai’s blanket covered hips now. _

_ “Please,” he begs. “Ukai, please- I need you-”  _

_ “You don’t,” Ukai takes Ennoshita’s hands in his own, pulls them away from him- “you don’t want to do this, Chikara-” _

_ “I do!” _

_ “You don’t!” He raises his voice and Ennoshita feels himself sob. “You’re in heat- you’re desperate for the pain to go away and I get that, but you don’t want to do this, Chikara.” _

_ “It’s- it’s not just for me,” Ennoshita tries to reason. “For you- for you too, Keishin-” _

_ “I don’t want it.” Keishin’s words are like a bucket of ice water. “I don’t want this, Chikara. You don’t owe me anything- I just want you to be safe-” Ennoshita jerks his arms out of Keishin’s grip and throws himself off balance. “Chikara!” he hits the floor on his hands and knees, tears already overflowing. _

_ “I’m sorry,” Ennoshita rasps, scrambling to his feet and staggering to the door. _

_ “Chi-” _

_ “Please forget about this,” Ennoshita begs. “Please.” _

_ Keishin doesn’t chase after him. _

\---

Ennoshita can feel the guilt and shame he felt all those years ago just as clearly as he did then when he wakes up, the memory still on the edges of his mind. 

The smell of Keishin is all over him, surrounding him, and Ennoshita thinks he might be sick. He can’t believe they did it last night… they  _ actually _ had sex. Keishin had held him close and murmured sweet words and reassurances while he-

Ennoshita clutches the thick comforter tighter to his chest and swallows hard.

He needs to get out of there.

He slips out of bed as quietly as possible and grabs the first shirt he sees on the floor. He’s not sure if it’s his or not, but it’ll have to do. He doesn’t see his underwear, but he really isn’t looking too hard. He just grabs his jeans and tugs them on instead-

“Ennoshita,” the omega freezes at Keishin’s sleepy voice. When Ennoshita looks over his shoulder, he finds Keishin laying on his back, watching him. “We need to talk about last night.”

Keishin doesn’t call him Chikara in the daylight and it hurts more than it probably should. “We don’t  _ have _ to,” Ennoshita whispers. Keishin sits up, brushes his bangs out of his face.

“We really do.”

A loud knock on the bedroom door has both of them jolting in place. “Ukai?? Have you seen Chikara??” Kinoshita sounds panicked. “He’s not downstairs- Hinata’s fever spiked and we’re out of medicine-” Ennoshita throws the door open, ignoring Kinoshita’s surprised expression, and rushes across the hall. 

Ennoshita drops to his knees beside the bed and brushes the hair off Hinata’s sweat soaked forehead. “Hinata?? Hinata, can you hear me??” Hinata’s breath is labored, his face almost as red as the Nekoma bar's uniform. His beautiful caramel eyes are glassy and dull and Ennoshita’s heart is about to burst out of his chest. “Hinata- Hinata look at me, please-” he pleads, cupping Hinata’s burning cheeks and turning the younger omega’s head towards him. Hinata blinks blearily up at him.

“Ennoshita?” he murmurs.

“Yeah,” Ennoshita breathes, pressing their foreheads together. “Yeah, Shoyo, I’m here- I’m here.”

“It hurts,” Hinata whimpers. “Everything hurts.”

“I know,” Ennoshita’s bottom lip trembles. Hinata’s temperature is too high. He has to do  _ something _ or Hinata won’t make it through this heat, let alone any others. “I know, Kid.” Hinata’s throat clicks when he swallows.

“Am I dying?”

“No,” Ennoshita says vehemently, pulling back to look Hinata in the eyes. “No, Shoyo- I won’t let that happen. Do you hear me?” Hinata nods lazily and Ennoshita presses their foreheads together again. He takes a deep breath and pushes to his feet, a new found sense of determination fueling him as he rifles through the top drawer of the nightstand. 

“Chikara?” Ennoshita ignores the beta behind him. “Chikara, what do we do??”

“Call the doctor,” Ennoshita orders. “Call the doctor and get Hinata to the hospital.” He finally finds the scrap of paper he needs at the bottom of the drawer. “He’s dehydrated-” Ennoshita whirls around to face Kinoshita,  _ “make him drink.” _

Kinoshita nods and starts tugging on his own clothes. Ennoshita quickly gets his socks and boots on and grabs his jacket. “I’ll meet you guys there!” he shouts, taking the stairs two at a time. 

“Where are you going??” Keishin calls after him, phone perched between his ear and bare shoulder.

“To get him medicine!”

“How??”

Ennoshita stops in the doorway to give Keishin a fierce glare. “Any way I have to.”

\---

Ennoshita stumbles to a stop in front of a small white house to double check that the address on the mailbox matches what’s scrawled on the small white slip of paper in his hand. He takes a deep breath and steadies himself before jogging up the small pathway to the front door. He can hear voices inside, so he raps his knuckles against the frosted glass paneling with no hesitation.

He can’t afford to hesitate now. Not with Hinata’s life on the line.

Only a few seconds pass before the door is opened and a smiling omega woman opens the door. When she sees Ennoshita though, her smile falls, quickly replaced with fear.

“I know you said to call before coming over,” Ennoshita begins quietly, “but this is a life or death situation. Hinata needs you.”

\---

“Mom, I’m telling you, it’ll all be  _ fine,” _ Oikawa stresses. “It’ll be a clean fight-”

“Tooru, I’m a  _ nurse,” _ she frowns. “Do you know how many people I see come through here because of a “clean fight”?? I won’t let the next one be you!!”

“I don’t think you have much of a choice!” Oikawa snaps. The older omega purses her lips, eyes hard. “This wasn’t me asking for your permission! This was me telling you what’s going to happen in a couple weeks and-” he exhales heavily, one hand coming up run through his messy hair, “and asking you to  _ please _ keep Tobio home that night. I don’t want him mixed up in anything-”

“And I don’t want  _ you _ mixed up in anything!” She protests.

“I’m already mixed up in it!” Oikawa cries. “This is me fighting my way  _ out _ of it, Mom! This is me, trying to take responsibility and protect my pack-”

_ “We _ are your pack,” she takes Oikawa’s hands in her own.  _ “Me. _ Me and Takeru- Tobio and Miwa and Tomo-  _ we _ are your pack, Tooru. You’ll find new friends-” Tooru pulls his hands away carefully.

“It’s not the same thing, Mom.” He says gently. “A leader doesn’t abandon his pack just because things get tough. I have to see this through.” Miriko looks like she wants to protest further but the hospital doors sliding open catch her attention.

_ “We need help!!”  _ Keishin calls. Oikawa’s stomach sinks when he sees the young omega in his arms, face beet red and covered in sweat. “Somebody help him!” Keishin shouts again, and nurses are rushing toward the pair.

All Oikawa can do is watch with bated breath as Hinata is laid on a gurney and rushed back into the emergency room while Kinoshita trails behind them, giving his mother all the details. He can only hear bits and pieces but he catches “First heat- no prescription- fever spiked-”

“Oikawa?” He blinks and turns to face the alpha that’s now standing beside him. “Are you alright?”

Oikawa lets out a choked laugh. “I’m fairly sure I’m not the one you should be asking that. What the hell happened to Chibi?? Where is Chikara??”

Keishin looks like shit as he drags his hands over his face. "Hinata's still too young to get a prescription for omega heat aids without his parent's consent," Keishin confides. "His heat came on so fast and strong, we didn't have time to-" he waves his hands in a vague, all encompassing motion and Oikawa gets it. The first heat is always the worst.

"I don't know where Ennoshita is," Keishin flops heavily into one of the uncomfortable waiting room chairs. "He told us he'd meet us here and tore out of the house like his ass was on fire-"

"His baby is  _ dying," _ Oikawa throws his arm out in the direction Hinata was wheeled. "Chikara probably went to sell his soul to save him." 

"It's not his  _ soul _ I'm worried about him selling," Keishin snaps. Oikawa huffs and shakes his head as he folds his arms over his chest.

"So you're worried he's selling  _ himself _ to buy medicine for Shoyo?" Keishin doesn't respond but he doesn't have to. Oikawa knows alphas well enough to know that's exactly the problem. "You really have some-fucking-nerve." Keishin glares up at him but Oikawa barrels on. 

"How  _ dare _ you think you have the right to tell an unmated omega what to do with his body.  _ Especially _ in a situation like  _ this. _ You can lie to yourself if you want to- play like you're some savior and say you just want to protect him from things like that, but the truth is- you're jealous. You're jealous because someone else is going to be touching what you think you have a monopoly over- but you've been too chicken shit to say anything for  _ years.  _ You've been dragging Chikara around by a chain, always keeping him close by but never letting him get  _ too _ close," Oikawa's lip curls in disgust. "You're pathetic."

He doesn't give Keishin the chance to respond. "Tell Chikara if he needs anything, he knows where to find me." and with that, Oikawa shoves his hands in his pockets and leaves.

Was he a little harsh? Definitely.

Some might say it was too harsh, but Oikawa doesn't think so. Keishin and Ennoshita have been tiptoeing around each other for years now, and it's ridiculous. They need to grow up and talk it out because dragging it on like this isn't helping either of them. 

\---

_ "You shouldn't be here," the woman says quietly, stepping out into the front step. "Eiji is still-" _

_ "Hinata is  _ **_dying_ ** _ ," Ennoshita interrupts. Her face pales. "He started his first heat a few days ago but he couldn't get a prescription without your consent. His fever spiked this morning and we had to take him to the hospital. Nanami," Ennoshita steps closer, "Hinata needs you- now more than ever! You have to-" _

_ "Nanami, Natsu is-" Eiji stops when he sees the younger omega. "...What's going on?"  _

_ "Nothing Eiji," Nanami forces a smile. "It's nothing. I'll be in in just a second." _

_ "You wouldn't look so worried if it was nothing," Eiji frowns. "What's this about?" The alpha demands. If Nanami looked worried before, she looks absolutely terrified now as Eiji steps out onto the front step as well.  _

_ Ennoshita doesn't have time to beat around the bush. "Your son is in the hospital right now. He needs Nanami's consent for treatment or else he-" _

_ "I'm sorry, but you have the wrong house," Eiji says with finality. "We don't have a son." Ennoshita clenched his fists at his sides. "We have a daughter, and she's hungry right now, so if you'll excuse us-" he puts his arm around Nanami's waist, directing her back into the house, and Ennoshita can't just let them walk away! _

_ "Six hours!" He shouts. Nanami stops, still facing away from Ennoshita. "They'll put him on an IV and give him a strong dose of omega fever reducers, but they'll wear off in six hours! He's a minor, so they'll call you for permission to continue treatment. If you don't consent- if you don't answer the phone- all they can give him is over the counter medicine and you know as well as I do that it won't do  _ **_anything_ ** _ for him!" _

_ "That's about enough!" Eiji snaps. "You need to get off my property before I call the cops!!" _

_ "Shoyo will  _ **_die_ ** _ without this medicine!!" Ennoshita shouts, furious tears  _ **_burning_ ** _ the corners of his eyes as he fights them back. "If you care about him at all- even just a little-!" _

_ "You little punk ass-" Eiji pulls himself up to full height, hands clenched into fists, and Nanami whirls around to grab his arm before he can step off the porch. _

_ "No!! Eiji, no! He's- Ennoshita was just leaving!" She cries, eyes wide, and Ennoshita can see the tears brimming in her own eyes. "Just- just come inside! I-I still need to make breakfast-" she looks up at Ennoshita and his chest squeezes when he sees her chin trembling. "Please… please leave." _

When Ennoshita finally gets to the hospital, his legs are ready to give out. After running all over town, he's more than a little exhausted.

Ryuu is waiting by the entrance of the hospital and he jogs across the parking lot to meet Ennoshita halfway when he sees the older omega. "Ukai called! Is Hinata okay??"

"I don't know," Ennoshita pants, Not slowing in his stride. "I left Hisashi with him-"

"Where have you been??"

"Busy," Ennoshita snaps as they rush through the sliding glass doors. Ryuu flinches at his sharp tone and Ennoshita regrets his words immediately. He grips the beta's hand tightly and tugs Ryuu up the hallway after him as they head towards the omega ward.

Ryuu grips his hand back just as hard.

Much like the maternity ward, there's a small waiting room and a reception desk, but unlike the maternity ward, there's also two uniformed guards at the doors of the ward to prevent just anyone from walking in. Kinoshita must have made calls while he was out because Kuroo and Kenma are sitting by the windows alongside Kinoshita and Keishin while Tora and Narita are playing checkers in the corner. Kuroo sees him first and he's on his feet in an instant.

"Hey Mama." Kuroo murmurs. Ennoshita welcomes the bear hug Kuroo engulfs him in. "Oikawa called us."

"Oikawa did?" Ennoshita asks, face still buried in Kuroo's jacket.

"Yeah. He was here when Ukai and Kinoshita brought him in." Kuroo pulls back just far enough to look Ennoshita in the eyes. "How're you feeling?"

"Like a failure," Ennoshita answers honestly. Kuroo pushes Ennoshita's sweaty bangs out of his face, eyes filled with compassion, and Ennoshita feels emotion beginning to choke him again.

"Is there any news?" He asks, peers around Kuroo to make eye contact with Kinoshita, but the beta shakes his head. 

"Nothing yet. They made me leave the room when they gave him an IV." Ennoshita nods and lets himself be led to the row of chairs along the wall. He flops heavily into the seat Kuroo had vacated, putting him between Kenma and Kinoshita.

"Kai's at work, but Yaku is getting burgers for everyone," Kuroo says, taking a seat on the other side of Kenma. "He was pretty sure no one had eaten yet today."

"I don't have an appetite, but thank you," Ennoshita says sincerely. Silence settles over the small waiting room and Ennoshita can't stop thinking about Nanami's face as she begged him to leave. 

He's angry.  _ Furious. _ How can anyone ignore a cry for help from their own child? How can anyone put an alpha over their own flesh and blood? 

He's disgusted.

Disgusted and angry and frustrated-

But most of all, he's sad.

He's sad for Nanami; for being stuck in a situation like that. No, you shouldn't choose your partner over your child, but you should never be put in a situation where you have to choose one over the other to begin with. He's sad for Natsu, who is only five and probably has no idea her brother exists, or that her mother picked her over Hinata.

But most of all, he's sad for Hinata.

Hinata didn't ask to be born an omega. He didn't ask to be thrown out on the streets, and he sure as hell didn't ask to be raised by a group of rag-tag greasers who barely know how to take care of themselves. Hinata didn't deserve any of it, but here they are.

Hurried footsteps cut through the silence of the waiting room and Ennoshita frowns at the hallway that leads from the regular hospital to the omega ward. Hurried footsteps aren't unusual in a hospital, but knowing his luck, it's probably trouble.

He's proven right when a familiar scowling face and broad shoulders round the corner, only to stop dead in his tracks when he sees the waiting room full of greasers. Ennoshita sighs and covers his face with both hands.

"Go  _ home _ Tobio," he orders. "I don't have the energy to deal with you today."

"Where's Hinata?" Kageyama demands, fearlessly coming closer. "Oikawa- Tooru said Hinata was here-"

"I'm gonna fucking  _ murder _ him!" Ennoshita snaps, pushing to his feet and drawing himself up to full height. "Where does he get off telling everyone in town  _ our _ fucking business??"

"Chikara-" Kinoshita warns, quickly rising to his feet, and Kuroo probably (definitely) doesn't understand why Ennoshita is ready to deck Oikawa's younger brother, but he hears Kuroo stand as well, and the tension in the waiting room spikes. 

Kageyama isn't moving and Ennoshita is barely reigning in his fury- he wants so badly to pop the cheeky ass kid in his mouth, if for no other reason than because he doesn't like his fucking hair cut- 

Rationally, he knows none of this is Kageyama's fault, but all he can think about is the conversation Hinata brought up the night his heat started and he gets angry all over again- angry at Hinata for not seeing Kageyama for what he really is- angry at Kageyama for trying to deceive his pack mate-

But mostly, Ennoshita is angry at himself for lashing out at Hinata instead of being coherent enough to have a rational discussion about the whole thing. Maybe if he'd been able to bite his tongue that night, Hinata would have gone into heat at home, slowly, instead of under such stressful conditions, and maybe Nishinoya wouldn't have killed Mike and disappeared without a trace, and maybe he wouldn't have had to call in favors and beg for help in the fight that's going to happen in a week, but who even knows, now. 

Maybes are just bullshit, because this is reality. 

The reality is that Hinata went into heat on the streets and Nishinoya killed Mike to protect him. The reality is that Hinata's been in pain for days with a raging fever and no one has heard from Nishinoya since he hopped on that train. The reality is that Ennoshita has spent  _ hours _ calling around to find extra hands, but only two packs would give him the time of day, and he's still not even sure if they're going to stand a chance against Oikawa and Ushijima. 

Large hands settle on Ennoshita's shoulders and he doesn't even have to look back to know who it is. "Hinata is being treated right now, but we don't know much else. We're waiting on more information." Keishin says calmly. 

Kageyama's eyes flit from the older alpha's face to the guards at the doors of the omega ward eyeing him cautiously and back before giving a sharp nod. "I'll wait too."

Ennoshita wants to argue- the words are on the top of his tongue- but he manages to hold himself back. 

Kageyama takes a seat in the chair closest to the hallway, slides down in it and makes himself comfy, and Ennoshita makes himself exhale slowly. Keishin's hands tug him backwards gently, and he follows, expecting to be led into the chair he sprung from, but instead finds himself in Keishin's lap. 

He opens his mouth to question just  _ what in the hell _ Keishin thinks he's doing, but Yaku and Inuoka come bustling in with bags of food and he decides to question it later. 

He eats his cheeseburger with Keishin's forearm wrapped around his waist, keeping him locked in place, and Ennoshita is vaguely beginning to wonder if this is some kind of leash system; maybe Keishin is trying to keep him from  _ actually _ throwing hands. He doesn't let himself think too hard about it, though. He’ll go crazy if he ever tries to understand what’s going on in Keishin’s head.

\---

“Shoyo Hinata?” 

“Yes!” Ennoshita scrambles up off the floor of the hospital and everyone else is on their feet in an instant. The grey haired beta blinks at the room full of greasers, looks down at the clipboard in his hand, and adjusts his glasses.

“I’m sorry, but I can only reveal patient information to the family of-”

“We  _ are _ his family,” Ennoshita says firmly. The doctor stares Ennoshita down for a long moment before sighing softly and turning the page on his clipboard.

“Mr. Hinata is currently conscious and stable,” the two packs release a collective sigh of relief. “He was dehydrated and disoriented due to the high fever, so we currently have him on a saline IV and have given him a high, emergency dosage of Osanoll, a heat aid prescribed for omegas who tend to run high fevers during their heat. It’ll only be effective for another three to five hours, after which we’ll begin administering regular fever reducers. Osanoll can only be given as needed with parental consent- does anyone know where Shoyo's parents are?” The doctor looks from face to face, his own mouth twisting into a frown when he sees how everyone seems to shift and shy away from the question.

“His mother is coming,” Ennoshita says. He can feel at least six surprised sets of eyes on him, but he doesn’t look back. The doctor nods, content with his answer.

“When she arrives, she can fill out a consent form and that will allow us to keep Shoyo on the Osanoll. To be frank, the over the counter heat aids won’t make much difference in his condition.” He fixes Ennoshita with an odd look, “but I’m sure you already know that.”

“Can we see him?” Kageyama speaks up. Ryuu cuffs him in the back of the head, followed by another smack from Tora.

“Two at a time, omegas and betas only,” the doctor says firmly.

“Absolutely not a problem,” Ennoshita assures the older man. The doctor nods one last time before taking his clipboard and heading back into the omega ward. Ennoshita sighs in relief once more once the door closes behind the doctor before turning to face everyone else. Kinoshita is looking at him suspiciously, but Ennoshita ignores it for now. “Hisashi, would you please go check in on him?”

“I’d like to go too, if that’s alright,” Kenma steps forward and Ennoshita nods.

“Yeah, of course. He said two at a time, so we can take turns- but not you,” Ennoshita frowns at the sulking Kageyama. “Go home, Tobio. There’s nothing else for you to do here.”

“We’ll tell Hinata you stopped by,” Kinoshita promises. He ruffles Kageyama’s hair as he passes by him on the way to the omega ward. 

“Do you need a lift home, Kid?” Kuroo asks, but Kageyama shakes his head.

“I’ll walk you to the front then,” Ennoshita says, heading for the hallway. He doesn’t wait for Kageyama, but he eventually hears the alpha trailing behind him through the mostly empty halls. "Hinata told me that you asked him out," Ennoshita says after a long silent moment. Kageyama doesn't reply, so he continues. 

"We fought about it. I don't think it's a good idea, honestly. I don't think you're a good fit for him, but Hinata was adamant that I had misunderstood you; that I needed to give you a second chance. Hinata is naive and immature… but he's normally a good judge of character." Ennoshita stops at the end of the hall, the front doors in view, and turns to face the young alpha. "I don't need you to prove to me that I'm wrong… I want you to prove to Hinata that he's  _ right. _ Don't make me regret trusting you."

Kageyama stares at Ennoshita wide eyed and unblinking for a beat before swallowing hard and giving a jerky nod. Ennoshita nods his head towards the front doors. "Go home. I'll call if there's any change."

\---

After everyone that's allowed to see Hinata has checked in on the young omega and wished him well, Ennoshita sends Kuroo and his pack home. 

"There's not much anyone can really do right now," Ennoshita had reasoned. "It's just a waiting game."

"You call the bar if you need anything-  _ anything, _ you hear me??" Kuroo pulls Ennoshita into another hug before they leave, and even Yaku gives Ennoshita a reassuring hug. When the Cats finally leave, all that's left is the four Crows and Keishin, who might as well be a  Crow at this point. 

"You guys can leave too, if you want," Ennoshita offers. "Like I told Kuroo, all we can do now is wait it out."

"Are you going home?" Narita asks. Ennoshita shakes his head.

"I'll stay a while longer; until they run me off, probably."

"Then we'll stay too," Narita says with finality. "Hinata is family. We gotta look out for one another."

"Speaking of family," Kinoshita says, suddenly looking up from the magazine in his hands, "why did you tell the doctor Hinata's mom is coming? What did you do?"

Ennoshita shrugs, trying for nonchalant. "I went and begged her to come consent to treatment for Hinata."

"Chikara," Kinoshita breathes, awed.

"Eiji ran me off, though. I'm… I'm honestly not sure if she's actually coming or not, but I want… I want to hope she is."

"That's why you haven't been back to see him yet?" Kinoshita asks quietly. Ennoshita nods. "Then we'll wait too." He holds Ennoshita's hand tightly. "We'll wait and hope together."

"As long as it takes," Ryuu assures, and Ennoshita smiles.

He loves his pack, his  _ family, _ more than they could ever know.

But the hours stretch on, and Ennoshita is beginning to lose hope. 

It's been five hours now, since Hinata first entered the hospital. If the medicine hasn't already worn off, it will soon, and Ennoshita hasn't seen hide nor hair of Nanami. He's getting antsy.

"I need a smoke," he says suddenly, startling Kinoshita who had dozed off on his shoulder. 

"I'll go with you," Keishin offers, standing up and stretching his arms above his head with a small grunt. "I'm getting stiff again." Ennoshita takes the pack of cigarettes Narita holds out to him and starts down the hallway again, Keishin only a couple steps behind. He’s been so worried about Hinata today he hasn’t even had time to think about Keishin and everything that happened last night, but pushing through the glass front doors, alone with Keishin, has it all racing back to him, and he’s suddenly anxious for another reason.

“Last night doesn’t have to mean anything,” Ennoshita speaks first as he pulls a cigarette out of the pack. “I was distraught and you were consoling me. We can blame it all on me for not being able to control my emotions better.” Keishin remains silent behind him even as the omega fumbles his lighter while trying to light his cigarette. “Shit,” Ennoshita huffs, trying again. “We can pretend last night never happened and go back to the way things were- I’ll be more careful-”

“I can’t just pretend last night didn’t happen,” Keishin finally speaks up. Ennoshita thinks he might puke. “All I’ve been able to think about when I look at you today has been the way you looked in my bed last night. My shoulders still sting where you dug your nails in, and I’m gonna smell you in my room for days even after I’ve washed the sheets. There’s absolutely no way I can pretend that nothing happened between us.” Ennoshita swallows hard. His fingers tremble when he brings the cigarette back to his lips. 

“Oh.” Another silent minute passes by. “I… if you can wait until after the rumble, I can find somewhere else to live,” Ennoshita murmurs. Gravel crunches under his feet as he shifts, exhales a mouthful of smoke. “Hisashi and I should be able to afford a one room without too much trouble-”

“I’m not asking you to move out,” Keishin scoffs. 

“Then what  _ are _ you asking me to do?” Ennoshita turns to scowl at the alpha. “Because if we can’t go back to the way things were and you don’t want me as your omega then-” Keishin fists his hands in the front of Ennoshita’s shirt and yanks him into a bruising kiss. It’s rough and messy, and full of so much passion that Ennoshita’s knees feel weak. When Keishin finally lets him go, Ennoshita has to grip the alpha’s upper arms to keep himself steady.

“When did I ever say I don’t want you?” Keishin asks, voice rough and expression pinched. Ennoshita shakes his head slowly, trying to catch his breath.

“You…” he trails off when he catches sight of a familiar head of orange hair over Keishin’s shoulder. “Nanami…” he breathes. Keishin’s frown deepens.

“Nanami?” he parrots.

“Nanami!” Ennoshita repeats, shoving Keishin out of his way. “Nanami!” He calls, racing across the parking lot. When the slender woman looks up, his heart sinks. Her neatly styled bun from this morning is mussed, strands of hair falling loose around her face, drawing attention to the reddish-purple bruising on her left cheek and busted lip. She’s got both arms wrapped around Natsu, who sleeps against her chest, and a single suitcase hanging over her shoulder. She offers Ennoshita a weak smile when she sees him.

“Am I too late?” 

“No,” Ennoshita shakes his head, throat feeling tight. “No, you’re right on time.”

\---

Kuroo hums to himself as he wipes the bar down, listening to Tora and Yaku argue while playing cards in one of the empty booths. The bar isn’t set to open for another couple hours, so he hasn’t run Yuki, Shohei, or Inuoka off yet. He doesn’t mind them hanging around before the bar opens, but having a bunch of fifteen year olds hanging around during business hours isn’t a good idea. 

He’d driven Kenma home once they left the hospital with promises to call him first if anything happened to Hinata but everyone else ended up just coming back to the bar to hang out. Kuroo doesn’t really mind it; he prefers the noise they make to being alone with his thoughts anyways.

The phone on the wall behind the bar rings and Kuroo feels a jolt of anxiety course through him. Is it Ennoshita?

“Nekoma Bar, Kuroo speaking,” He answers smoothly. 

_ “Hey, Kuroo!” _ Kuroo’s eyes widen.  _ “I know you said not to call you or anything until you came to get me, but-” _

“Where the hell have you been?!” Kuroo shouts, startling the Cats into silence. 

_ “Ahaha,” _ Nishinoya laughs awkwardly,  _ “I’m sorry. I uh… I fell asleep on the train.” _ Kuroo drags a hand down his face.  _ “I completely missed the church and the sun was rising when I woke up, but I managed to find a place to stay! This really nice pack found me wandering through town and offered to let me stay for a while-” _

  
“Tell me  _ exactly _ where you are,” Kuroo demands, ducking behind the bar to find a pencil and a piece of paper. “Street address and everything. I’m coming over first thing in the morning.”


	9. Run Away With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't afford to give you everything you deserve, because you deserve the world," he pulls back just far enough to meet Asahi's eyes, "but I can promise I'll always love you. I'll work hard at any job that'll take me, and I'll make sure you're never bored or sad. I'll become an alpha you can be proud of. I promise, you won't regret choosing me."
> 
> Asahi's lips are soft and warm against Noya's. Their kiss is chaste, just lips pressed against lips, but there's so much love and raw emotion in it. When Asahi breaks the kiss, he cups both of Noya's cheeks in his larger hands and smiles fondly. "I chose you the night you first asked me to dance," Asahi whispers, lips brushing against Noya's with every word, "And I haven't regretted it even for a second. I'd follow you anywhere, Nishinoya Yuu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm throwing absolutely all my love for AsaNoya into these last few chapters, so you guys better be ready for it. 💞
> 
> In this chapter, we meet the Johzenji boys! And Hana, of course! Here's what you need to know:
> 
> Hana and Yuji are the dual alpha leaders of the pack. They're in a triad with Seiji, who is out of town for college.  
> Yuji, Hana, Kazuma and Takehara live together! 
> 
> Terushima- Alpha/19  
> Hana- Alpha/21  
> Kazuma- Beta/19  
> Takeharu- Omega/19  
> Katsumichi- Beta/19  
> Rintaro- Beta/19  
> Nobuyoshi- Beta/19  
> Arata- Omega/19
> 
> By my count, we have 3-4 chapters left, give or take one! 💕

“Thanks so much for this,” Ennoshita says again. “I didn’t know where else to go. It'll only be for a week or two, until we know Hinata will be alright and then her sister is going to-”

"Nah, it's fine," Semi assures, pouring a third mug of coffee. "Since Goshiki went to college, the back bedroom has just been empty. She can stay as long as she needs."

Ennoshita sighs in relief and rests his forehead on the cool surface of Semi's table. That's one weight off his shoulders for now. 

"How is he?" Semi asks. "Shoyo, I mean."

"He's stable," Ennoshita mumbles, cheek squished against the table. "Nanami gave them permission to treat him and use the prescription-grade heat aides. Ah, I guess I can give these back to you," he says, then shifts to pull a small bottle of pills out of his pants pocket and sets them on the table between them. 

"I'm glad you didn't need them." Semi slides them closer to his coffee mug before picking up the steaming beverage and taking a tentative sip. Finding it not too hot, he takes a bigger drink.

"I slept with Ukai," Ennoshita says suddenly. Semi chokes, brown liquid dribbling down his chin and onto his white shirt.

"You what??" He coughs, patting his chest. 

"It was an accident-"

"It wasn't an accident," Semi interjects. "You don't just accidentally sleep with people. Did you just trip and fall onto his dick or-"

"Not an accident but-" Ennoshita huffs, "a mistake?"

"Is that a question?" Semi raises a brow.

Ennoshita slaps his palm on the table. "Could you not be sarcastic for five minutes??" 

"I can't promise that," Semi says immediately. "I can give you three."

"Fine," Ennoshita huffs. He takes a minute to collect his thoughts. Semi slurps his coffee loudly and Ennoshita pinches the bridge of his nose. "Jesus, could you just-"

"Just hurry up and tell me what happened!" Semi snaps. "Did he finally make a move?? Did you crawl into his bed at three am??"

"I was upset and he was saying all the right words," Ennoshita frowns. "I kissed him…and he didn't push me away."

"I'd have been worried if he _had_ pushed you away," Semi mumbles.

"I don't know what to do now." Ennoshita takes a big drink of his own coffee. "He said we can't go back to how things were before, but he doesn't want me to leave. He doesn't want me as a partner, though. He made that perfectly clear the first time."

"You were having your first heat. Are you sure you didn't misunderstand him or..?"

"He pushed me away and said ‘I don't want this’," Ennoshita deadpans. "I don't think that's something you can misunderstand."

"Point." Semi takes another drink of his coffee. "That was years ago though. A lot has changed since then. Maybe his feelings did too."

"Maybe," Ennoshita murmurs.

"Hey," Semi nudges Ennoshita's leg under the table with his foot, "Don't think so hard about it. Just let whatever happens happen."

"I can't." Ennoshita frowns. "I have to think about-"

"You have to think about yourself," Semi says firmly. "It's okay to be selfish sometimes, Chikara. I know you're worried about your pack, but I don't think you know just how many people are cheering you on right now. And if things do ever go south with Ukai, you know you always have a place here. You and Shoyo and Hisashi- it'll be a squeeze, but Shirabu and Hinata are small. They'll fit somewhere." Ennoshita barks out a laugh and Semi smiles.

"And if not here, you know Tetsu would find you a place in a heartbeat."

"I know." Ennoshita smiles softly.

"Shit, even Moniwa would make sure you guys are taken care of! Chikara, you're not alone!" Semi says firmly. "So be selfish once in a while! Get your ass in trouble and have your friends bail you out! It's what we're here for, you know?"

"Thanks Eita." Ennoshita nudges Semi's foot with his own. They sit in comfortable silence for another few minutes before Semi glances at the clock and sighs.

"It's almost six; I gotta get dressed and haul ass to the club. Are you still okay taking my morning shift at the diner tomorrow?"

"Of course," Ennoshita assures as he pushes to his feet. "But now that I know Hinata's gonna be okay, I'm gonna go home and sleep until then."

"You've more than earned the rest," Semi laughs.

\---

When Kuroo steps out the back door of Nekoma just before seven am, he's not expecting to find anyone outside the bar, least of all the tall, preppy omega Nishinoya had been dating before all this happened. They startle each other, because apparently Asahi hadn't expected Kuroo to open the door right then either.

"Uh, good morning?" Kuroo greets. He steps out onto the stone steps and pulls the door closed behind him before tucking his hands in his pockets. 

"Hi- um," Asahi looks nervous, "I'm sorry for stopping by so early, I just- I haven't been able to sleep very well recently, so I went for a walk this morning and I just sorta… ended up here."

Kuroo laughs, not unkindly. "I've done that before. I usually find myself at Kenma's house."

"Right." Asahi gives the older man a small, awkward smile. "Um… Kuroo, you seem like the type of guy that knows everyone and everything that's happening in town, so I hope you don't get offended by this but… do you know where Nishinoya is?"

"Why would you think I'd know where Noya is?" Kuroo raises a brow. 

"You don't have to tell me if you do." Asahi tucks his hands into his jacket pockets as well. "I know you wouldn't even if I asked. I just want to know that he's safe," The omega says sincerely. He pulls a folded envelope out of his pocket and holds it out to Kuroo. "Could you make sure he gets this? Please?"

Kuroo stares at Asahi for a long, silent moment, gaze searching. "You really love Nishinoya, don't you?"

"I do," Asahi answers, no hesitation. "And no matter what kind of trouble he's in, I want to be there for him." Kuroo stares at Asahi another minute before sighing heavily and striding towards his truck.

"Well, c'mon then," he calls over his shoulder. "It's a long drive!"

"To where?" Asahi frowns as he tucks the letter back into his pocket. 

"To see your boy!"

\---

_The train engine’s shrill whistle jolts Nishinoya out of his sleep and he quickly pushes up onto his palms._

_There’s sunlight. There shouldn’t be sunlight._

_He scrambles over to the door of the traincar to look out at the fast passing scenery. “Shit,” Nishinoya breathes, clambering to unsteady feet. “Shit, shit- Kuroo is gonna skin me alive-” He grabs the strap of the duffle bag before taking a running start and jumping out of the car. He doesn’t stick the landing, by any means, and ends up tripping and rolling down the hill, but when he sits up in the field of wheat, he doesn't have any broken bones, so he counts it as a win._

_The good news is that he jumped out of the train car in what looks like the middle of nowhere, so no one saw him stowing away on the train. The bad news?_

_He's in the middle of a wheat field with no buildings in sight and absolutely no idea where he's at._

_He sits there a minute longer before sighing and pushing to his feet. He spins in a circle a few times before stopping, hand outstretched in a random direction, and then begins walking that way. "Guess it doesn't really matter where I go as long as I don't go home, right?" He mumbles to himself._

_After nearly two hours of walking, Noya has to stop and sit down on the side of the road, jacket tied around his waist, sweaty and exhausted. After getting out of the field he'd found a road and decided to follow it, hoping it would lead him to a town or city of some sort, but he must_ **_really_ ** _be in the middle of nowhere because he hasn't seen anything but fields and wooded areas._

_His stomach rumbles loudly again and Noya exhales heavily. Maybe he should have asked Kuroo for some food to take with him. Noya perks up at the familiar sound of tires on gravel and quickly gets to his feet. Maybe he can hitchhike to the nearest town!_

_He slings the strap of his bag over his shoulder and smoothes his hair back, trying not to look like someone who did a barrel roll out of a train car and walked down an endless highway for 2 hours and watches the little red speck get bigger. He holds his thumb out and puts on his best smile as he walks backwards, hoping with all he has that the car will pull over._

_They don't seem to have any intention of stopping at first, and Noya's stomach sinks when the car speeds past him, but just as he's dropped his arm, he hears the car break. The driver doesn't pull over, but they do park, and loud music comes pouring out when the passenger side door is opened from the inside on invitation. Nishinoya nearly trips over his feet trying to get to the car._

_Before he climbs in the car, he pauses and peers in at the person behind the steering wheel. The man doesn't look much older than him, with his long-ish blonde hair slicked back. The tattoos on his exposed forearms make him look tough, but the easy smile the man wears makes him seem less threatening as he turns the radio down. "Hurry and shut the door," the man says. "It's freezing out there."_

_Nishinoya quickly gets in and closes the door, holding onto the door handle as the stranger speeds off again in an instant. He honestly hadn't even noticed the cold; it felt good to him after walking so much. "It is! Thank you for stopping!" Nishinoya says instead._

_"I almost didn't!" The man laughs. "But I didn't want your death on my conscience, so."_

_"Death?" Noya frowns, more than a little confused._

_"You're not from around here then, I take it?" The guy grins. "We're supposed to get snow this afternoon. If you had tried walking all the way back to town, you probably wouldn't have made it before the snow. It's a long drive, but it's a looong_ _walk on foot. Where are you headed?"_

_Nishinoya's stomach chooses that moment to growl loudly once more. "Anywhere with food, I guess." He jokes. The stranger laughs._

_"I can do food. My name is Yuji; Terushima Yuji."_

_"Nishinoya Yuu," the smaller alpha offers. "It's nice to meet you!"_

_\---_

"Yuji you asshole!" Nishinoya jolts awake. "Why didn't you wake me?!"

"I twied!" Teru's voice is garbled around his mouthful of toothpaste. Nishinoya blinks up at the ceiling as he listens to the pair bickering.

"I don't even have time to eat breakfast now!" Kazuma cries.

"You snooze, you lose," Teru laughs, sans toothpaste. "Ah, sorry," Nishinoya turns his head to watch Teru peer around the open bedroom door half dressed. "Did we wake you?"

"It's fine," Nishinoya yawns. He sits up and runs his eyes with the heels of his hands, "I need to get up anyways."

"Anyone who wants a ride to work, needs to be in my car in the next ten minutes," Hana calls as she strides down the hallway. Three separate cries in various stages of despair ring out. "Arata and Nobu are helping at the senior center today. Takeharu, you get to clean the house!"

A head quickly pokes out from under the bundle of blankets in the bed across the room. "Why?!"

"Because you're the only one home today!" Kazuma smacks the pile of blankets covering Takeharu as he passes by to quickly grab his coveralls from the desk chair pushed into the corner of the room. "Freeloaders have to do something too!"

"Boys!" Hana calls. _"Hurry!"_ Kazuma nearly trips, but he manages to get both legs into his coveralls and quickly shoves his socked feet into his boots. He zips the dark colored material as he walks out the door but he walks back into the bedroom just as quickly as he left.

"Wallet," he mumbles, eyes flitting around the room, "wallet- Take do you know-" Takeharu's hand shoots out from under the blanket with the black leather wallet in his hand and Kazuma sighs in relief. "Thanks."

As Nishinoya pads into the bathroom, still warm and humid from everyone showering this morning, he listens to the madness that is the Johzenji Pack's every day routine. You'd think he'd be used to it after a week now, but you'd be wrong. 

The Johzenji pack is pretty amazing in their own way. They're involved in the community, and with as small the town is, it's not surprising that everyone knows the Johzenji boys. Noya joined them at the theater the day he got into town and they couldn't go a block without one of the townsfolk calling the boys over to talk to them. They're all smiles and full of energy, always ready to help the people in town, and it's such a drastic change from the city life he's used to where everyone looks out for only themselves. 

Apparently, there's another large pack Johzenji shares the town with, and they also help keep the town running smoothly and cleanly, but Noya hasn't met anyone from the Inarizaki pack yet. He guesses now that Kuroo's coming to get him today, he won't get a chance to. 

When Teru first brought him home, he'd told everyone he was a drifter; no destination in mind, just traveling wherever he wanted. The pack loved the idea of being drifters, free birds in the wind, and they'd been readily accepting when Nishinoya asked to stay with them for a few days. In return, Noya makes sure to help out with the housework and keep his things tidied and out of the way. They don't have a dryer, so Noya helps whoever is on cleaning duty with washing and hanging the laundry, because it never seems to end in this house. 

Only four people live in the house, but much like Ukai's place, the whole pack seems to flock there more often than not, and when everyone is together, the laughter never seems to end. 

Noya might never get used to the high energy group, but they're certainly good at keeping him distracted from things he doesn't wanna think about. Someone bangs on the bathroom door and Noya jolts out of his thoughts.

"C'mon, man!" Takeharu whines, "I gotta take a leak!"

\---

"Stay here," Kuroo orders as he steps out of the cab of his truck and stretches his arms above his head. The drive was long and boring, and now on top of being cold, his ass was asleep. 

The house Kuroo is parked in front of needs a new coat of paint, but the yard is neat and what looks like a flower bed is in front of the house. There's nothing growing in it in the dead of winter, of course, but Kuroo can tell the place is well loved. The neighborhood seems quiet and all the houses are spaced out from each other a bit, separated by neat wooden fences. 

It's much too quiet and quaint for his tastes.

He raps his knuckles against the wooden door and rocks back on his heels as he waits for someone to answer the door. He shivers as a cold breeze passes through and pulls his jacket tighter, preparing to knock again when the door opens.

"Kuroo!" Nishinoya crows. "You really came!!"

"Of course I did!" Kuroo laughs, tugging Nishinoya into a tight hug. "I said I would! You have no idea how worried we've been!"

"I'm sorry," Noya's voice is muffled against Kuroo's chest. "C'mon in." He steps back and holds the door open, allowing Kuroo room to enter the house as well. "I'll get you some cocoa to warm you up."

The house is still chilly, but not nearly as cold as the outside was. Noya leads him through a cozy living room, past a sleeping guy on the couch, and into a tidy kitchen where a single mug of cocoa already sits. "I got cold hanging laundry so I made some for myself. You can have this cup!" Noya says, scooting the bright yellow mug across the counter before turning to the cabinets behind him and pushing up onto his tiptoes to reach another mug on the shelf above him.

"You been cleaning house for them?" Kuroo asks before taking a sip of the cocoa. Noya hums and shrugs.

"Here and there. I gotta do something to repay them for letting me stay," he reasons. Kuroo watches Noya's back as he prepares his mug of cocoa.

"What did you tell them?" He asks quietly.

"I told them I was a drifter," Noya replies just as quietly. "Which isn't technically a lie."

"It's not," Kuroo agrees.

"I just… I didn't wanna get them involved," he murmurs. "They're good people."

"I'm sure they are." Kuroo nods. Noya works in silence as Kuroo sips his cocoa. "Alright!" He says suddenly, startling Noya, "Let's go have lunch! I'm starving!"

"If you're hungry I could-"

"Nah nah." Kuroo grins as he rises to his feet. "I need a burger. Something filling. I haven't eaten all day and my stomach is trying to eat itself."

Noya frowns down at hia full mug. "I just made cocoa though…"

"Just drink it when you come back," Kuroo laughs. Noya finally agrees with a sigh and sets both their mugs in the sink before scribbling a quick note for someone from the pack to see later. Kuroo waits at the front door while Noya runs upstairs to grab his jacket and shoes, and closes the door quietly behind them.

Neither of the alphas noticed the pair of eyes watching them from the couch.

\---

"Asahi,” Noya breathes. The omega is leaning against the door of the truck, long hair loose around his shoulders and hands stuffed in his pockets. He straightens up when he sees Nishinoya.

“Noya.” His smile is soft, relieved, and it makes Nishinoya’s heart clench. Nishinoya is running down the walkway before he even realizes it, but Asahi is prepared; his arms wrap around Nishinoya’s back, holding him tight against his body, only staggering back a half a step from the impact of Nishinoya’s body slamming into his, and Nishinoya’s ankles lock around Asahi’s waist. 

“I was so scared,” Asahi breathes, holding Nishinoya just a bit tighter, and the alpha smiles against Asahi’s shoulder. He picks his face up and cups Asahi’s cold cheeks in his own warm hands.

“I’m here,” Nishinoya murmurs, “I’m right here, Asahi.” It's only been nine days since they've seen each other, just over a week, but he's missed Asahi so much. It feels like it's been forever. Asahi tips his head up, nuzzling his nose against Nishinoya's, and it makes Noya's heart flutter. 

“As touching as this is,” Kuroo drums his fingers on the roof of his truck, “I wasn’t lying when I said I was starving. I got my ass up at the crack of _dawn_ to come find you.”

Noya laughs and lets his feet drop to the curb. “There’s a diner just up the road. They’ve got really good french fries.”

\---

“Everything’s been an absolute shit storm since you left,” Kuroo mumbles around a mouthful of burger.

“What happened?” Noya asks, picking up his own burger.

“Chikara went on a rampage, for one,” Kuroo pauses to take a long drink of his soda. “He barged into the bar and demanded to know where you were. But I couldn’t tell him, because you weren’t where you were supposed to be. Imagine that,” he drawls.

“Sorry,” Noya mumbles, eyes downcast. Kuroo rolls his eyes but continues giving Nishinoya the low down on everything in town.

"The guy you uh,” he bobs his head, “you know- he belonged to Aoba Johsai."

"You've gotta be kidding me," Noya drags a hand down his face. 

"They're out for blood," Kuroo says seriously. "Tooru is under a lot of pressure from the group to make it right, and Chikara has been running his ass ragged trying to find support for the rumble and taking care of Hinata-"

"What's wrong with Shoyo?" Nishinoya demands. Kuroo sets his burger down.

"He went into heat, you know that," Noya nods and Kuroo continues, "but he wasn't able to get a prescription for the heat aides he needed without a parent's approval. His fever spiked and they had to have him hospitalized."

"Jesus." Nishinoya feels like he's been punched in the gut. Asahi's hand grips his tightly under the table.

"He's stable now," Kuroo assures. "I dunno how Chikara did it, but he managed to get Hinata's mom to give consent for treatment."

"I gotta go back," Nishinoya shakes his head. "Ennoshita needs-"

"Chikara needs for you to stay safe," Kuroo slaps his hand on the table, mouth turned down in a frown. "Did you hear anything I just said?? Aoba Johsai wants your head on a pike. If you come back now-"

"They can't win a rumble with Oikawa's group!" Noya cries, a little too loudly. He lowers his voice, "There's only seven of us. Five without me and Shoyo, and even if your pack helps, I don't think that'll be enough!"

"I've already called in reinforcements," Kuroo murmurs. "They'll be coming into town tomorrow, so I'll need to get home by evening and find a place for all of them."

"But-"

"Just trust us," Kuroo grins. "We ain't gonna lose to a bunch of sweater vest wearing punks. You just stay here and be good."

Nishinoya gnaws at the inside of his cheek. He doesn't like this, not one bit. "...Okay."

\---

When Kuroo finishes eating, he steps outside for a cigarette, leaving Asahi and Noya alone at the table. The silence is suffocating. 

"Um-"

"Asahi-"

They both pause. Asahi smiles and Nishinoya huffs a laugh. "You go first," he says, but Asahi shakes his head.

"No. You go ahead."

"I just," Nishinoya swallows, "I just wanted to tell you… I didn't mean kill that alpha," he says quietly. "They were after Shoyo. They were trying to force themselves on him, and I couldn't- I couldn't just do nothing-"

Asahi takes Noya's hand, interlaces their fingers on the bench seat between them. "I believe you," Asahi promises. "We know you, Yuu. _I_ know you. You'd never do something like that without a reason. Ever." He leans down to press his forehead against Nishinoya's and the alpha cups his cheek with his free hand.

"I'm sorry," Nishinoya murmurs, eyes closed. "I've put you and everyone else through a lot in the last week. I wouldn't blame you for saying it's too much."

"It's not," Asahi insists. "We're only so worried because we _care_ about you, Yuu. We're here for you. _I'm_ here for you, no matter what happens."

"I love you, Asahi," Nishinoya smiles, eyes still closed, and strokes Asahi's stubbly cheek with his thumb. "Let's run away together, when this is all over with."

"Yuu..."

"I can't afford to give you everything you deserve, because you deserve the world," he pulls back just far enough to meet Asahi's eyes, "but I can promise I'll always love you. I'll work hard at any job that'll take me, and I'll make sure you're never bored or sad. I'll become an alpha you can be proud of. I promise, you won't regret choosing me."

Asahi's lips are soft and warm against Noya's. Their kiss is chaste, just lips pressed against lips, but there's so much love and raw emotion in it. When Asahi breaks the kiss, he cups both of Noya's cheeks in his larger hands and smiles fondly. "I chose you the night you first asked me to dance," Asahi whispers, lips brushing against Noya's with every word, "And I haven't regretted it even for a second. I'd follow you anywhere, Nishinoya Yuu."

\---

Since Kuroo needs to get back to town before it's too late, they leave from the diner and Noya walks back to Teru and Hana's house. It's been a couple hours since he left; Noya wonders if Takeharu is awake yet or not.

With the memory of his and Asahi's promise at the forefront of his mind, the chilly December air doesn't faze Noya in the slightest. He's worried about the future, about Ennoshita and Hinata and Ryuu- he trusts them, of course, but all of this started because of him. He's the one that made the Aoba Johsai pack lash out, it's only right that he be there to take part in the fight as well.

Kuroo said not to worry about it, but maybe he should catch a train back to town. He can talk to Oikawa about the situation- tell him what really happened- and maybe turn himself over to the police. It was self defense, and Hinata will vouch for that. He's got a clean record so far, so-

Nishinoya pauses at the end of the walkway. Terushima is sitting on the front steps, a half smoked cigarette between his fingers. Nishinoya's duffle bag sits beside him, unzipped, and Noya can see something shiny sitting on top of all his things. His stomach sinks; he knows exactly what it is. Terushima stubs out his cigarette on the stone step beneath him when he sees Noya.

Nishinoya had gotten so used to seeing the Johzenji pack smiling and joking, hearing their laughter at every corner. But when Terushima looks up at him, he's not laughing.

"We need to talk."


	10. Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations for the rumble are well under way, and some people are feeling the strain more than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, It's finally time for the rumble!! The pieces are all falling into place now!
> 
> Once again- I don't think any of the parents had their own names, so I took matters into my own hands.
> 
> Note: The Fukurodani pack are all around the same age, and have been together since childhood.
> 
> Warnings for minor violence and blood but uh, you guys knew that was coming anyways.

Kenma pauses on the stairs, shifts his weight from foot to foot and wrings his hands together anxiously. “Mom, can I have a few friends over this weekend?” 

"Of course, Hon." She doesn't look up from the catalogue in her hands. "You know Kuroo and Yaku are always welcome to stay over- as long as you keep the bedroom door open."

Kenma frowns. "Not them. Other friends."

Mr. Kozume lowers his newspaper and looks up at Kenma, surprised. "You have other friends?" Mrs. Kozume smacks his arm and turns around on the couch to smile brightly at her son.

"Of course! Your friends are more than welcome to stay over! Oh! I'll make lasagna- how does that sound??" Kenma gives her a small smile.

"Sounds great."

\---

Ariko hums as she unloads the grocery bags from the backseat of the car; she's excited.

Kenma's a very shy boy, even for an omega, and though he'd always had Kuroo around, she couldn't help be worried about Kenma's lack of friends. She'd only ever met Kuroo and Yaku, and Hinata on a couple occasions. She'd love for Kenma to have more friends, but then again, quality is always better than quantity. 

Kenma asking if his friends could stay over- friends she'd never met before- was a big thing! Of course she'd say yes! Her son is finally branching out and making new connections! 

She wonders what they'll be like. Omegas? Betas? Whatever their gender, she hopes they love lasagna. It's a family recipe that she makes for special occasions. It usually feeds five people with leftovers for the next day! She even bought soda and the ingredients for apple pie- she knows how much Kenma loves apple pie. 

Arms laden with shopping bags, Ariko just manages to open the front door, but stops short when she sees all the people in her living room. No less than 10 people (teenagers? Adults?) are taking up all the available seating room as well as sitting together on the floor in front of the couch. She only recognizes two faces- her son and Yaku.

"Mrs. Kozume!" She finds Kuroo coming out of the kitchen, two other boys whose names she doesn't know trailing behind him. "Welcome home! Thank you so much for letting us all crash here for the weekend! This is my best friend Bokuto and his mate Akaashi- they're the heads of the Fukurodani pack."

"It's nice to meet you," Akaashi bows his head politely. "Thank you, again, for your hospitality." He glances at the bags in her arms. "Koutarou."

"Those must be heavy!" Bokuto steps forward, smoothly taking the bags from her hands. "We'll take these to the kitchen for you!" Kuroo takes a couple bags from Bokuto and the two head off to the kitchen, leaving Akaashi with Ariko.

"I'm sure you probably weren't expecting quite so many guests, but I can assure you, they're all very well behaved," Akaashi offers the older woman a reassuring smile. "You won't even know we're here."

"'Kaashi! I'm making coffee! How many cups do I need?" Bokuto calls from the kitchen. Akaashi turns to face the living room.

"Raise your hand if you want coffee." Six hands go up immediately and Akaashi nods. "Eight." He calls back. Bokuto makes a noise of confirmation and Ariko looks around the room once more. Kenma looks perfectly content sitting between Yaku and the young boy with messy brown hair as they watch cartoons on the television. 

She sighs and tugs her purse back up onto her shoulder and grips the door knob once again. "I'll be back in a bit," she says, stepping out onto the front step.

"Is everything alright?" Akaashi asks, eyebrows furrowed. Ariko smiles when she looks back at him.

"I'm gonna need to make a bigger lasagna."

\---

Ennoshita shouldn't be so nervous, but here he is, still loitering in front of Hinata's hospital room ten minutes later. This is his third day in the hospital, and though Ennoshita has been by the hospital at least three times a day to check on his condition, he still hasn't been able to make himself visit the young omega.

Hinata's heat had finally broken last night, so the doctor had ordered him to be moved to a regular room rather than staying in the Omega Ward. He's supposed to be moved after lunch, the nurses had told Ennoshita, and once he gets into a regular room, he'll be able to have more visitors. Ennoshita should really go in and check on Hinata before he’s moved and word spreads that he can have visitors but… 

He’s nervous.

What if Hinata is angry at him? Or worse- disappointed?

He was supposed to look out for Hinata- to protect him and help him through this painful time in his life- but Ennoshita was absolutely helpless in the face of Hinata’s first heat. What if Hinata doesn’t feel like he can trust Ennoshita any more?

Ennoshita takes a deep breath, clutches the stuffed bear closer to his chest, and slides the door open. Even if Hinata hates him and wants to leave town with his mom and sister, that’s a decision Ennoshita will just have to respect. 

Hinata looks smaller than usual curled on his side facing away from the door, white hospital blankets covering him from head to toe. Ennoshita can see the edge of the brown blanket Hisashi brought from home peeking out from under the white blankets; Hinata must have rearranged the blankets so that the scents of home were directly on top of him instead of the sanitary hospital blankets.

Hinata doesn’t move, so Ennoshita tiptoes quietly across the room to set the plush teddy bear on the nightstand beside the bed along with the candy bar he'd grabbed from the gift shop. Hinata always wants chocolate first thing after being sick, and the thought of it makes Ennoshita smile.

"Ennoshita?" The older omega looks down to find tired eyes peeking out from under the pile of blankets. He smiles at Hinata and brushes the orange fringe off Hinata's forehead.

"Yeah, it's me. How are you feeling?"

"Like I got beat up," Hinata croaks. Ennoshita huffs a small laugh and sits down on the edge of the bed beside Hinata's hip. 

"I bet. It's been a long week for you."

Hinata is quiet. "Ennoshita…" he starts quietly, unable to look at the older omega, "are you… upset with me?" Ennoshita frowns.

"Of course not," Ennoshita brushes Hinata's hair out of his face again, trying to get Hinata to look at him. "Why would you think I'd be upset at you?"

Hinata shrugs, lips pursed. "M'not sure… I don't remember most of this week, but… I don't think you've visited me in the hospital since I've been here."

"I haven't," Ennoshita confirms, "but that doesn't mean I didn't check on you at all. I came by twice a day, sometimes more. You just broke your heat yesterday. I know how exhausting going through heat can be, so I wanted to give you some time to rest."

"...that's all?" Hinata hedges. Ennoshita gives Hinata another small smile, relief filling his own chest.

"That's all." He's not going to tell Hinata about his own internal conflict and doubts- not when they were obviously unfounded.

"Good," Hinata sighs. He closes his eyes and Ennoshita pushes to his feet.

"You need to get some more rest," he says. "They're going to move you into a regular room after lunch, and you know everyone is gonna want to visit."

Hinata's hand flies out, gripping the sleeve of Ennoshita's jacket like a lifeline. "Wait!" He looks up at Ennoshita with wide, pleading eyes. "Could you stay..? For just a bit longer? Until I fall asleep? Being in here alone is…" he trails off and Ennoshita sits back down. Hinata lets go of Ennoshita's sleeve when the man begins tugging the jacket off to pitch into the visitor's chair.

"Of course I'll stay," Ennoshita assures. Hinata scooches closer to the railing, careful of the IV still in the crook of his elbow, and Ennoshita, after kicking off his boots, climbs into the bed behind him. He wraps one arm around Hinata and his layers of blankets and rests his head on his other arm and hums softly.

"Ennoshita?" Hinata speaks again.

"Hm?" Hinata's hair shifts with every breath Ennoshita lets out.

"Can you… will you talk to me..? Until I fall asleep?"

"Of course," Ennoshita nods to himself and closes his eyes. "This last week has been kinda hectic, but Narita decided to try and get himself a proper job."

Ennoshita goes down the list, telling Hinata about what everyone in the pack has been up to the last week. He leaves some bits out, of course, because like hell if he's telling Hinata about him and Keishin. He starts with Narita, then moves on to Hisashi and Ryuu, but Hinata doesn't hear any of that.

He fell asleep before Ennoshita had even finished talking about Hisashi.

\---

When Mr. Kozume comes home late from work, there are a lot of things he expects to (potentially) see. 

His son is having friends(?) over, so they'll either be downstairs monopolizing the television or upstairs pretending that Kenma’s parents don’t exist. His wife has probably gone on a baking spree, and is most likely bombarding the teens with snacks and sweets and hovering over the new friend(s). She’d done the same thing when Kenma and Kuroo first became friends, and then again when Yaku entered the equation. 

What he’s  _ not _ expecting to see when he opens the front door is his entire living room covered in people. There are kids on the couch, in his cozy chair, sprawled across the floor and each other- there must be more than a dozen! 

“Cookies are ready!” Ariko announces from the kitchen and Mr. Kozume watches as  _ two more kids _ come out of the kitchen carrying trays of cookies amid the cheers and happy whoops. 

“Ariko??” Mr. Kozume calls, dropping his briefcase on the end table and stepping around one of the kids carrying a tray of cookies on his way into the kitchen. “Ariko??”

“Ah, Matsuo! Welcome home!” Arkio grins, smudges of flour on her cheeks and down her apron. “Dinner is keeping warm in the oven!”

“Who are all these kids??” Matsuo asks, eyes wide. 

“Oh! Well, you know Kuroo and Yaku and the boys, but that’s Akaashi,” she peers out the small window between the kitchen and living room, “Very helpful and a wonderful cook. That’s Yukie- very sweet girl, but eats like a man. That’s Akinori- did you know he’s training to be a pharmacist?? He’s so smart,” she huffs a small laugh and points at another kid, “Kaori is wonderful at handicrafts-”

“I didn’t ask for an introduction,” Matsuo presses a hand to his forehead.

“You asked-”

“Let me rephrase then- what are they all doing in our living room??”

“They’re staying the weekend!” Ariko says cheerfully. “They’ve got some business in town tomorrow and it was just easier to come into town the day before and stay overnight.” she explains, turning back to the kitchen sink. 

“And where exactly are they all gonna-”

“The cookies were delicious, Mrs. Kozume,” Konoha praises as he enters the kitchen with an empty plate.

“I’m glad you boys enjoyed them!” Ariko says cheerfully.

“Here,” Konoha sidles up beside her, taking the soapy bowl from her hands, “Allow us to do these.” He gives her a kind smile. “You’ve already done so much for us this evening.”

“Oh no, I couldn’t-”

“It’s no trouble at all!” Bokuto’s voice always draws attention, even when he’s not trying to be loud. Ariko steps back and allows him to take her spot beside Konoha. “We’ll have these finished in a jiffy!”

“You boys are so sweet!” Ariko gushes. Matsuo sighs; he knows the matter is already settled. He knows he’s already lost this battle. Ariko will find somewhere for everyone to sleep and they’re going to stay the weekend whether Matsuo wants them to or not.

\---

The first thing Hinata says when Ennoshita walks in the morning of the rumble is “Why didn’t you tell me there’s going to be a fight??” Ennoshita purses his lips and glares over his shoulder at Ryuu who quickly shakes his head. 

“Not me! I haven’t seen him since he’s been in this room!”

“Kenma told me,” Hinata huffs. “Why didn’t  _ you?” _ Hinata juts his bottom lip out in a pout and Ennoshita sighs as he comes the rest of the way into the room, followed by Ryuu.

“I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to worry about it. You’re not going anyways, so-”

“But!”

“No buts,” Ennoshita says firmly. “Your heat hasn’t even been over 48 hours yet. You still look like shit. I’m not letting you go anywhere.”

“This isn’t fair!” Hinata protests. “You guys are having to fight Aoba Johsai because of me but I- I’m stuck in here and I can’t do anything to help!”

“You can help by staying here and getting your strength back,” Ennoshita pats Hinata’s leg. “How was breakfast? Mr. Takeda said he stopped by with some of your missed work. Did you get any of it done?” Ennoshita tries to change the subject to absolutely anything else, but he knows Hinata is still upset about not being able to join them tonight. 

\---

Matsuo usually wakes before Ariko, as he does most mornings, and heads into the en suite bathroom to get ready for the day. Since it’s Saturday, he forgoes the suit and grabs his robe instead after washing his face and using the toilet. Kenma’s bedroom door is open, as Ariko had instructed, so he peeks into the dimly lit room as he passes by. Kenma and Yaku are both curled comfortably under Kenma’s comforter, and Kuroo and Taketora are laying back to back on the floor, the large brown blanket barely covering both of them completely. He smiles tiredly and tugs his robe tighter around his body as he heads for the kitchen. 

He pauses at the bottom of the stairs to turn the furnace up a few degrees and huffs when he turns to see the pile of kids in the living room, an amused smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. Ariko had brought out all the spare pillows and blankets she had stored up but she had still been worried that it wasn’t enough for everyone when they went to bed last night, but it seems like they made it work. Nine of the Fukurodani members are piled on the floor, all pushed together and bundled in like a true pack, sharing blankets and pillows and sleeping room, and it’s something Matsuo hasn’t seen since he was younger. Not many packs still do pack-cuddles anymore, and as the youngest of five, it makes him think of his own parents and siblings.

He blinks in surprise when he steps into the kitchen and finds Akaashi leaning against the kitchen counter, blanket draped over his shoulders and hands wrapped around a steaming mug of coffee as he blinks sleepily. “Good morning.” His voice is quiet and raspy with sleep, but Matsuo returns the quiet greeting with his own.

“Morning.”

“There’s coffee,” Akaashi nods his head at the still mostly full carafe. “If you’ll give me twenty minutes, I’ll start on breakfast too.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Matsuo laughs quietly. “Since it’s Saturday, we usually just do cereal or toast for breakfast.”

“They’ll eat you out of house and home that way,” Akaashi says seriously. “Yukie especially. I always make just enough for everyone but not enough for leftovers. Portion control is key.”

“I see,” Matsuo hums as he stirs a spoonful of sugar into his coffee. “It must be tough, having to look after such a wild bunch every day.”

“It is,” Akaashi sips at his coffee, sighs quietly at the taste. “But I don’t mind. We’re family.”

“All of you?” Matsuo asks, turning around to lean against the opposite cabinet with his own steaming mug of coffee. 

“All of us,” Akaashi confirms. 

“Packs come and go, you know,” Matsuo doesn’t know why he’s prying into their business. There’s no reason for him to be so interested in their pack business; they aren’t the pack his son is going to be joining after graduation after all. “Most kids find themselves in several small packs from the time they’re young up until they bond with a partner or begin their own.”

“I’m aware,” Akaashi looks up at Matsuo. “But we’re not most packs.” His voice leaves no room for argument. Matsuo doesn’t push further.

“Ariko says you boys have business in town this weekend?” he says instead. Akaashi nods.

“We do.” 

Matsuo waits for Akaashi to elaborate further, but the omega doesn’t offer any other information. Akaashi stares down into his mug, here but very much not, and Matsuo sighs quietly. “Good talk.”

\---

Mr. Kozume heads back upstairs to take a shower once he's finished his mug of coffee, leaving Akaashi alone. He shouldn't feel as relieved as he does when the beta leaves the room- it's his house after all- but Akaashi can't help it. After the man brought up something like "Packs don't always stay together, you know?" Akaashi's been biting his tongue on a retort because he's not wrong, by any means. Most packs like theirs don't make it without blood or marital/mating ties, but they're different.

Aside from all they've been through over the years, they have Bokuto.

Akaashi is just pulling things out of the fridge when he hears soft voices in the living room. He pauses, tips his head and listens.

"You didn't have to walk me to the door," Kuroo sounds amused.

"M'not gonna see you before tonight, though," Kenma's voice is still thick with sleep.

"It'll be fine," Kuroo promises. "We'll kick Tooru's ass and then I'll come running right back to you, okay?" There's a pause.

"Please… Please be careful," Kenma's voice is almost too low for Akaashi to hear. "If something were to happen to you guys, I…"

"Hey," Akaashi hears clothes shifting, keys jingling, "nothing is gonna happen. We'll be safe, I promise." A few more hushed promises are made, and kisses are exchanged, and after the front door closes quietly behind the alpha, Akaashi listens to Kenma pad back upstairs before starting to prepare breakfast again. 

It's just a rumble; a bare-knuckle fist fight. It's not that big of a deal. They happen every other night in the city. It's fists meeting flesh and blood welling underneath the surface and once in a while, a broken bone. To say they'd never gone bouts before would be a lie. To say Bokuto has never come back scuffed and bruised all to hell would be another lie. Akaashi has doctored his pack's wounds many times over, and he's sure he'll do it again in the future, because wherever Bokuto goes, they'll always follow without question.

It shouldn't be a big deal, but Akaashi still can't quite get his nerves to settle. His stomach feels tight, his hands a little trembly. It's always this way just before a planned fight. No matter how many years he's been at Bokuto's side, been a pack co-leader, he's never quite been able to get used to it.

He knows it'll only get worse until the fight happens, too. So it's best to do what he can right now to take his mind off of everything by throwing himself into making breakfast and taking care of his pack, just like he would any other day. 

\---

Today is the day, and Oikawa thinks he might hurl. 

Fights between packs happen, of course, but  _ full _ pack on pack fights are a little more scarce. This all just seems so excessive- should they really be doing this?? He's taking every precaution he can, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. 

The Aoba Johsai group is extensive, with members ranging from alpha to omega, men to women, high school kids to people in their mid 20's; only around 20 will be participating, but Oikawa has no idea how many men Ushijima will be bringing.

There's only a couple hours left until the time he and Ennoshita agreed upon, and his nerves are frayed. He knows that violence only breeds violence, but he's out of options. No one will hand over Nishinoya, and Oikawa still doesn't know what really happened, aside from the story Tobe gave him, and as fishy as it all sounds, he can't go against his own pack member without a damn good reason.

Large, gentle hands rest on Oikawa's shoulders and begin rubbing at the tense muscles. "You alright?" Iwaizumi asks quietly.

"Hajime," Oikawa asks after a pause, "am I doing the right thing..?"

"Tooru…"

"I'm serious," Oikawa turns away from the window to look at Iwaizumi. "Is this- is this the right thing..? Is one fight going to make everything right? I've got to older alphas breathing down my neck to fight fire with fire but this whole damned situation just doesn't look right- I'm missing something but I don't know what-"

"Tooru-"

"I'm just- I'm just trying to be a good leader, but it feels like I'm failing someone, no matter what I do," Oikawa runs his hands through already mussed hair and sighs deeply. "Maybe I'm just not cut out for leadership…"

"Oikawa..?" The omega looks up at the new, hesitant voice and finds a few members of the pack standing in the hallway. "I'm sorry, your little brother let us in on his way out."

"Yahaba," Oikawa smiles, shoves his hair out of his face again, and motions for them to come fully into the living room. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you guys were here yet.”

“We can tell,” Matsukawa deadpans. Oikawa sticks his tongue out playfully before flopping onto the loveseat. “You were having an existential crisis.”

“I was,” Oikawa confirms, a lazy grin on his face. “Still am, if we’re being perfectly honest.” He sighs. “I just wonder if I’m doing the right thing with all this. I wonder if this fight is even necessary. I feel like I’m just dragging you guys around and forcing you to follow my selfish orders-”

“You mean like you always do?” Oikawa tips his head back to look up at Iwaizumi’s smug grin.

“Rude,” Oikawa scoffs.

“He’s not wrong though.” Hanamaki shoves Oikawa's legs over to make room for himself on the small couch. “You always just drag us around by the nose. You’ve been that way since we were kids.” 

“To the bakery, to the old lot behind your grandpa’s house, to the movies,” Matsukawa lists off. “We’d show up to play in the morning and you already had the whole damned day planned out.”

“Well excuse me for taking matters into my own hands! You guys wanted to catch bugs and play baseball every day!” Oikawa folds his arms over his chest, mildly offended. “If I hadn’t come up with  _ something, _ I would have had to sit out in the heat with you assholes all day-”

“He thinks it’s selfish  _ now _ , because it isn’t his own plan,” Hanamaki interjects, completely ignoring Oikawa. “He’s not sure it’s a good plan because it isn’t his own. I bet His Highness over here just doesn’t wanna see others ordering his pawns around.”

“Hey!”

“If he doesn’t want someone else giving us orders he needs to come up with some of his own,” Iwaizumi’s words draw Oikawa’s attention again. “How are the knights supposed to know what to do if the King isn’t even sure?”

“We wouldn’t have followed you this long if we didn’t trust you,” Hanamaki slaps Oikawa’s thigh, making the omega hiss. “Trust yourself and your judgement, because we do.”

“You guys,” Oikawa breathes, feeling a little emotional. His pack members aren’t usually ones for sentimentality, especially his close friends, but their words have lifted a weight he didn’t even realize was crushing him. He takes a deep breath and smiles. “Alright,” he says, pushing up into a sitting position, “here’s the plan.”

\---

“Does everybody have a ride?” Oikawa calls, tugging on his jacket as they file out of the house. A round of affirmatives are shouted and Oikawa nods to himself as he closes the front door and heads for his car. Yahaba pauses, halfway to Shinji’s mom’s car and sighs.

“I left my gloves inside- I’ll be right back!” He races back up the walkway and into the house but pauses in the front entryway. There are voices still inside..? Oikawa’s parents aren’t home yet, and he thought everyone had already vacated the house- the cars are pulling away right now! Who could still be inside..?

He pads quietly up the front hallway, stopping just before the corner and listening intently. He frowns when he recognizes Tobe's voice.

"-going to get what's coming to them," the alpha's voice is low. "So make sure you stick to the plan, alright? You see the omega, you handle it." There's a familiar sound of a pocket knife being swished open and Yahaba feels the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. 

"I'm going ahead first," Yahaba slips into the living room and presses himself against the wall, trying to will himself invisible. Tobe thankfully doesn't notice him as he leaves, and Yahaba lets out a small breath of relief, but his relief is quickly turned to fury when he sees Kyoutani.

The omega lunges at the alpha, catching him off guard and taking him to the floor. Kyoutani thrashes, fighting back against the sudden attack, but Yahaba remains undeterred, even when Kyoutani elbows him in the mouth and busts his lip in his flailing and shoving. 

Yahaba finally gets both of Kyoutani's wrists in his hands and pins them to the floor above his head in a vice-like grip, caramel colored eyes molten in the midst of his anger. 

"What was that?" He demands. 

"What was what?" Kyoutani snarls, teeth bared and looking every bit like the mad dog everyone pins him as. 

"Don't play dumb!" Yahaba hisses, grip tightening on the wrists in his hands. "I heard you and Tobe. I know you two are planning something tonight, and I want to know what the fuck it is!"

"None of your goddamn business!" Kyoutani snaps, renewing his struggle. Yahaba tightens his knees around the torso he's currently sitting on and bares his own teeth in a snarl, the blood from his busted lip only serving to make the expression even more fierce.

"Oikawa took a chance on you when no one else would," Yahaba snarls. "He brought you into his pack- into his home- and treated you like family, and this is how you repay him?!"

Kyoutani grits his teeth and Yahaba feels his patience snap.

"You're not going to the rumble tonight. I won't let you sabotage everything our leader has worked for over the last few years-" 

"You think you can keep me here? By yourself?" Kyoutani challenges, tipping his chin up defiantly. When he meets Yahaba's eyes, his blood runs cold. 

The caramel colored orbs have gone cold and hard. There's no warmth in Yahaba's eyes anymore. 

\---

Hinata looks up from his book when he hears the hospital door slide open and his heart does a backflip. "Kageyama!!" 

The alpha looks uncomfortable and awkward as he shifts anxiously from foot to foot in the doorway and Hinata grins. He sits up further in the hospital bed and drops the book into his lap. "Are you coming in or not?"

"Of course I am," Kageyama huffs, finally stepping into the room and sliding the door shut behind him. He sits down in the visitor’s chair, trying to look casual but definitely not passing as relaxed, and Hinata bites down on his bottom lip to keep from laughing.

“Do you wanna know how I’m feeling?” Hinata prompts. Kageyama frowns.

“You know I do.”

“I’m fine,” Hinata laughs. He lays back against his pillows again and smiles at Kageyama. “Did you miss me?”

Kageyama purses his lips, cheeks tinged pink. “Why do you keep asking stupid questions??” The alpha snaps.

“‘Cuz I feel like I’m talking to myself here!” Hinata huffs. “Ask me something! Anything!”

“Is the hospital food any good?” Kageyama asks immediately. Hinata purses his lips.

“No.” Silence lapses once more and Kageyama shifts uncomfortably.

“It’s…” Kageyama begins. “It’s weird to see you so still. And sickly.”

“It’s weird for me too,” Hinata mumbles, slipping further into the bed. “I don’t like feeling so tired and gross. I’m not even this tired after gym class.” Kageyama sits forward and cups Hinata’s cheek and the omega’s breath catches. Kageyama thumbs at the heavy bags under Hinata’s eye and frowns.

“I never realized going through heat was so stressful. You should rest more.” Hinata’s smiles and nuzzles into Kageyama’s palm.

“All I’ve been doing is resting this week. I feel pretty useless.” His smile falls away. “Tonight is the big rumble and I’m not even able to be with everyone…”   
  
“You can’t help it,” Kageyama argues. “You wouldn’t be useful to anyone if you were there in this shape.”

“Do you have to be so blunt?” Hinata huffs, rolling onto his side to squint at Kageyama better. 

“Well what do you want me to say?” Kageyama scoffs.

“Anything but that!”

“Fine- then I’m sure you’d be a huge help and everyone would benefit from you staggering around like a zombie-”

“You don’t have to  _ lie-” _

“Then what do you want me to say?!” Kageyama cries.

“I want you to say that you’ll help me!” Hinata sits up, blankets falling around his waist.

“Help you what..?” Kageyama asks, eyeing the omega suspiciously. Hinata swings his legs over the side of the bed, bare toes barely brushing the cold tiles below them.

“Help me sneak out of here.”

\---

It’s a little sad that all of the available Crows manage to fit in Keishin’s car without having to squeeze too badly, but their missing members are the reason they’re fighting tonight, so Ennoshita keeps it together. Keishin had even closed the shop early for this.

Saeko and Ryuu don’t let the atmosphere get tense or heavy even for a moment, keeping the car filled with a steady stream of chatter even when they pull into the abandoned park on the edge of town. Kuroo's truck pulls in just after them, loaded down with the Cats, and as Yaku steps out of the cab of the truck, another couple cars come pulling into the lot; the members of the Fukurodani pack, Ennoshita assumes.

"Kuroo's running late but he's on his way," Yaku informs, and Ennoshita nods. He knew the alpha had to work today, so he expected as much. It really means a lot to Ennoshita that he made time for them in the first place. 

"You must be Ennoshita!" The silver haired alpha smiles brightly and thrusts his hand out. "My name's Bokuto and this here's Akaashi!" The omega behind him gives Ennoshita a small nod and Ennoshita returns Bokuto's smile as he takes the outstretched hand and gives it a firm shake.

"The Fukurodani Owls, I presume?"

"Right-o!" Bokuto waves his pack forward when the handshake is released and everyone crowds close. 

"Everyone get a good look at each other because these are your allies," Akaashi speaks up. "For tonight, we're  _ all _ pack. You watch your back, you watch each other's backs." 

Where half of Kuroo's pack is comprised of teens, the members of the Fukurodani pack look closer to his and Saeko's age. They've clearly got experience with stuff like this where Ennoshita has none at all. Headlights shine on their group and Ennoshita looks up to watch Yaku's car pull into the lot and park beside Kuroo's pick up. 

"Made it!" Kuroo calls out the open window before turning the car off and ambling out, a lopsided grin on his face. 

"Barely!" Bokuto laughs.

Yaku clicks his tongue. "You're gonna get blood on your work shirt."

"Baking soda and peroxide," Saeko and Yukie say at the same time. The alpha and beta grin at one another. 

"I'm not gonna fight in it but I didn't have time to change," Kuroo tugs off his work shirt, leaving him in just a white muscle shirt, and tosses the shirt in the open window. "So, are we all caught up? Do we have a plan?"

All eyes fall on Ennoshita and he should probably feel more nervous, but right now… he's not sure how he feels. He's worried, of course, but he's not absolutely terrified. He's not sure they'll win against Oikawa and Ushijima, but he knows they'll at least be able to hold their own. 

"Oikawa promised a clean fight," Ennoshita tucks his hands in his pockets. "So the only plan we have is to hold our own."

"Solid plan," Ryuu compliments, folding his arms over his chest.

"Any idea when His Highness is supposed to get here?" Kuroo shivers, rubbing his bare arms. "I'm freezing my ass off."

The sun is just beginning to set, so Oikawa should be rolling in any time now, and Ennoshita is about to tell Kuroo that- until the roar of an engine announces Oikawa's presence. 

Everyone watches as cars full of Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa members pull into the lot. After the sixth car parks, Ennoshita feels the fear he was lacking earlier.

They're outnumbered.

"Chikara, Tetsu," Oikawa greets. 

"Tooru," Kuroo returns the greeting.

"It's been a while since we've all gotten together," Oikawa says conversationally. "We really should do this more often. With better circumstances, of course."

"If it's all the same to you," Ennoshita drawls, stripping off his jacket, "I'd rather we finish this up sooner as opposed to later and then never have to do this again."

"I like that idea too," Matsukawa cracks his knuckles behind Oikawa and the Aoba Johsai leader sighs.

"Brutes, all of you," he mumbles. The tension in the air is palpable. It feels like a rubber band has been wound so tightly it's turning white and fraying- you can see that it's about to snap, but you're unsure when. Everyone is drawn tight, hands clenched and feet poised just so and Ennoshita knows he isn't the only one whose heart is threatening to break free from his rib cage on its own. Waiting for someone to make the first move is more than a little nerve wracking… so Ennoshita takes it upon himself to throw the first punch. 

Ennoshita's fist meets Oikawa's jaw and the rumble begins.


	11. Face Your Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rumble is today.
> 
> In less than an hour, if the quickly setting sun is any indication. Kuroo promised to let Asahi know what happens tonight, but who knows how long it'll take to hear anything. 
> 
> "How long do these kinds of fights take anyways?" Asahi finds himself mumbling. 
> 
> "An hour, maybe?" Suga hums thoughtfully, turns the page of the magazine he's reading. "Two, if it's bad enough?"
> 
> "Suga, please," Asahi whines, flopping onto the pillow beside him. "I'm dying here. Don't make this any worse."
> 
> "Well, I'm not really sure what you want me to say, Asahi," Suga sighs and rolls over to face the other omega. "I've never been in a fight like this before, so I honestly don't know what to expect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am warning you now- violence and minor references of blood ahead, along with non-graphic fight scenes. Please be prepared!
> 
> Thank you for all your endless patience and support while I've been working on this chapter! We only have a couple more, so I'll have them up as quickly as possible (life willing). <3
> 
> New Characters are here, but they're only getting a small mention, so I won't bother putting them in the tags:
> 
> Tsukishima: 15/Omega  
> Yamaguchi: 15/Beta

"This is a terrible fucking idea and Ennoshita is gonna rip me to shreds." Kageyama scowls as he steps over a tree root.

"You'll be fine," Hinata pants, a few yards ahead of the alpha. "Just don't let him see you."

"Oh sure," Kageyama snaps, "That ought to be easy enough-"

"Look, I get why you two dipshits are out here," Tsukishima grumbles, "but, I still don't get why we have to be here too."

"Because you're the only one of us that has a car," Kageyama deadpans.

"It's not _my_ car." Tsukishima glares at the back of Kageyama's head.

"But you still drive it."

Tsukishima is about to snark back when Hinata stumbles and falls to his knees.

"Hinata!" Kageyama cries, racing up the hill after the omega. 

"I'm fine," Hinata pants.

"Shoyo, you still don't have all your strength back yet," Yamaguchi chides. "We really need to go back to the hospital."

"I will," Hinata pants, pushing to his feet. "I'll go back to the hospital- right after this. We're almost at the park."

Yamaguchi purses his lips. "You can hardly walk-"

"I'll carry you," Kageyama squats down, back towards Hinata, and the omega doesn't hesitate to clamber onto Kageyama's back and wrap his arms around the alpha's neck. 

"This is ridiculous," Hinata hears Tsukishima mumble, but he doesn't pay the grumpy omega any attention. 

Even if he can't fight, he needs to be there. He needs to see this through. 

\---

Asahi stares at the phone on his desk and gnaws at the inside of his cheek anxiously. 

The rumble is today.

In less than an hour, if the quickly setting sun is any indication. Kuroo promised to let Asahi know what happens tonight, but who knows how long it'll take to hear anything. 

"How long do these kinds of fights take anyways?" Asahi finds himself mumbling. 

"An hour, maybe?" Suga hums thoughtfully, turns the page of the magazine he's reading. "Two, if it's bad enough?"

"Suga, please," Asahi whines, flopping onto the pillow beside him. "I'm dying here. Don't make this any worse."

"Well, I'm not really sure what you want me to say, Asahi," Suga sighs and rolls over to face the other omega. "I've never been in a fight like this before, so I honestly don't know what to expect."

Asahi rolls onto his back and stares up at the ceiling, a thousand and one thoughts swirling around his brain too quickly for him to focus on. He won't say it, but he's really grateful that Suga and Daichi asked their parents to cut the trip to the cabins short so they could be home with Asahi.

In the last couple months, he's gotten to know and love Nishinoya's pack like his own. Thinking of what they're going through right now is heartbreaking. And then there's Noya- what's going to happen when he comes back after all of this?  _ Can _ he even come back after this?? Will this  _ really _ put an end to the man hunt for Noya??

How are he and Noya ever supposed to live a  _ normal _ life like this..? 

Asahi's fingers pause where they're drawing nonsensical patterns on the blanket beneath his cheek. 

Normal by whose standards..?

This… this kind of thing is  _ normal _ in the area Nishinoya grew up- in the crowd Noya runs with. If he’s going to be with Noya and his pack, he might have to get used to all of this. It might become something that happens often.

And though Asahi doesn’t like the thought of having to watch Noya go out and fight while he sits at home anxiously, he knows he might not have a choice… and he also knows he’d do almost anything for Nishinoya and their future together.

“Suga,” Asahi sits up and looks down at the omega doing crossword puzzles on the floor of his bedroom, “Daichi is at home now, right?” 

Suga hums, glances at the clock on Asahi’s nightstand. “He should be. What’s up?”

Asahi squares his shoulders, steels his nerves. “I need him to drive me somewhere.”

\---

_ “We need to talk.” _

_ Nishinoya swallows hard. “We do,” he murmurs.  _

_ Terushima nods his head at the empty space beside him, so Noya slowly trudges up the walkway. Seeing the gun sitting on the top of all his things makes his stomach lurch again and he hesitates. “Don’t be shy. Take a seat.” The words are friendly but the tone is anything but. Nishinoya sits anyways, heart hammering in his chest. _

_ “I can explain-” _

_ “I sure as hell hope so,” Teru drawls, fixing Nishinoya with a narrow eyed stare. “Because my pack and I welcomed you into our home out of the goodness of our hearts, but today Takeharu came barrelling into the garage to tell me that we’ve been rooming with a  _ **_murderer_ ** _ -” _

_ “I’m not a murderer,” Nishinoya says fiercely, hands fisted at his sides and brows drawn.  _

_ “Then how the hell do you explain  _ **_this?_ ** _ ” Teru shoves the bag at him, and Noya’s eyes flick to the gun and back up to Teru’s pinched expression. “Takeharu said you told that other guy that we were “good people” and that you didn’t wanna involve us. That’s why you told us you’re a drifter. If that’s the cover story, then what the fuck is the real story?!”  _

_ "I've never used that gun," Nishinoya tugs the bag over, rearranging the clothes and things so the gun is near the bottom of the bag again. "All the bullets are here with it, and it's never been loaded- not while I've had it anyways. I don't like guns and I don't plan to ever use one-" _

_ "Then why do you have it?" Teri interjects. Noya licks his lips. _

_ "If I tell you what happened, I want you to promise you'll listen- to the whole thing, I mean- from beginning to end. You can decide whether or not to believe me afterwards." _

_ Teru stares at Noya for a long, tense minute before finally nodding in agreement and Noya lets out a small breath of relief. He knows it might not do any good, but he hopes, prays, that if Terushima listens to his entire story, he won't kick Noya out- won't think he's a monster. _

_ But if he does… There's not really anything Noya can do about it except thank them for their time and move on. _

_ \--- _

_ “-and when I saw them on top of Shoyo like that I couldn’t- I couldn’t just  _ **_not_ ** _ do anything. I grabbed the first thing I saw and just  _ **_swung._ ** _ I didn’t think I hit him that hard, but I didn’t have time to sit there because Shoyo was terrified and in heat. I took him home, and then went to Kuroo- the guy that was here earlier- and he tried to get me to a safe house, but I missed my stop. His partner gave me the gun, just in case I needed it, but I haven’t,” Nishinoya exhales heavily and lays back against the porch steps.  _

_ “And now I just found out that the alpha I offed was part of the biggest pack in town and they’re out for my head. Our pack leader, Ennoshita, he’s… He’s going to take them on. For  _ **_me._ ** _ And Kuroo just expects me to stay here, as far away from the mess as possible, but I just- I hate it so much!” he digs the heels of his hands into his eyes. “We’re such a small pack. There’s only seven of us, but now I’m here and Shoyo is having heat complications and Kuroo says they’ve got it all under control but I just feel-” _

_ “Useless,” Teru finally speaks and Noya’s body sags. _

_ “Yeah,” he mumbles. “I feel completely and utterly useless. I shouldn’t be out here  _ **_hiding_ ** _ while they’re fighting- especially not when I only did what I did to protect Shoyo.” Silence stretches out between the two alphas for a long moment and Noya keeps his eyes covered, listening to the occasional car pass by, the quiet crunch of Teru’s boots on the loose dirt and rocks on the steps, the loud squawk of crows passing overhead.  _

_ “I really am sorry,” Noya says quietly, “for not telling you guys. I just… didn’t want to drag you into something like this. I was hoping it would all blow over, but…” Teru takes a deep breath and Noya feels his stomach tense. _

_ “Well, what are you gonna do about it?” Noya uncovers his eyes, blinking against the sudden sunlight, and turns to frown at Teru.  _

_ “What do you mean?” _

_ “Are you gonna keep running?” Teru presses. “Are you gonna hitch your way across the country and send letters home with a fake name? Or are you gonna fight this?” Noya stares at Teru for a long moment before sitting up and looking at the sky instead.  _

_ He can’t keep running, he knows that. It wouldn’t do any good even if he did. Where would he go? What would he even do? Without his pack, his family, without Asahi- what would he do without them? _

_ He promised Asahi just hours ago that he’d become an alpha the older omega could be proud of.  _

_ How could Asahi ever be proud of him if he doesn’t face his conflict head on? _

_ Hands clench into fists on his thighs and Noya nods to himself, resolved. No matter what happens, he has to go back. He has to make sure they all know the truth- he has to take responsibility for what he did. _

_ “Looks like you’ve got your answer,” Teru is wearing that familiar, easy smile when Noya turns to face him, and it makes the knot of tension that was choking Nishinoya unwind. He feels like he can  _ **_breathe_ ** _ again. _

_ “Yeah. Yeah, I do.” _

\---

For as willowy as Oikawa is, he still packs a punch and gives it just as good as he takes it. Ennoshita knows he’s gonna have a black eye and more than a few bruises when this is all said and done. 

He’d gotten in a few good swings, busted the preppy boy’s lip, but then someone had knocked his legs out from under him and Oikawa had pounced on him with a snarl and they’d gone tumbling. Ennoshita manages to get Oikawa onto his back once or twice, but the slippery bastard always finds a way to flip the situation. He gets distracted for just a fraction of a second, when he hears Saeko cry out, but it’s more than enough, and the next thing he knows, he’s got a mouthful of dirt and  _ searing _ pain in his temple. Oikawa is sitting on his back, keeping one wrist held tightly in his own and shoved in between his shoulder blades in a mockery of an actual police hold and Ennoshita’s shoulder is  _ screaming _ in protest. 

He claws at the dirt beneath him, grits his teeth against the cry of pain bubbling in his chest. He refuses to give Oikawa the satisfaction. But the omega snarls again, tugs his arm up further, and Ennoshita can’t bite back the anguished cry that bursts its way past bloodied, dirt caked lips.

Ennoshita dimly registers a roar, an  _ alpha _ roar, but then there’s headlights blinding him as another car comes speeding into the park, radio blaring. 

“Who the  _ hell??” _ Oikawa releases Ennoshita’s wrist, probably to shield his own eyes, but Ennoshita doesn’t make a move to get up yet. The car circles around the space everyone has claimed as a “fight zone”, and it seems to have drawn everyone’s attention because Ennoshita can’t hear the sounds of fighting anymore- just the heavy rock music. 

The car stops and the music cuts out, and Ennoshita watches as people he’s never seen before pour out of the doors, laughing and chatting about the drive like they’ve just been on a leisurely road trip- one of them even has a paper cup from a fast food restaurant and Ennoshita has never been more confused in his  _ life. _

But then he sees him.

_ “Noya!!” _ Ryuu cries. The alpha grins, hands on his hips and Ennoshita is so  _ relieved _ to see him. 

“I thought you guys could use a little help! I made some new friends, and they’re always down to party!” He jerks his thumb over his shoulder where Katsumichi is stretching his arms and rolling his neck and Kazuma and Takeharu are arguing over the last of someone’s milkshake. The foliage rustles on the other side of the clearing, and Hinata comes stumbling out of the bushes. He hits his hands and knees and Kageyama quickly moves forward to help him, but Hinata shakes his hands off as soon as he’s back on his feet and goes scrambling across the clearing, shoving his way past anyone who doesn’t move fast enough.

“Noya-  _ Noya!” _ the smaller alpha knows what’s coming and opens his arms just in time for Hinata to pounce into them, much like he’d done to Asahi the day before. “I’m so sorry-” the omega is crying now, clinging tightly to Nishinoya’s shirt, “I’m so sorry- this all happened because of me- you were just trying to save me and-” he chokes on a sob and Noya pets Hinata’s hair, smile softening. 

“I’d do it again, no hesitation,” Nishinoya assures.

“Would someone explain what the hell is going on here?” Oikawa shouts. Ennoshita shoves up onto his hands, and rears back, knocking Oikawa off balance and sending him backwards into the dirt.

“If you don’t get your lard ass off me Tooru, I swear-!” Ennoshita barks. He pushes to his feet and storms across the clearing. Noya shoves at Hinata, shoving him behind himself, partially shielding the omega, and squares his shoulders-

Ennoshita punches Noya square in the jaw, making the alpha stagger a step. Kazuma’s hands fly out to steady him and Hinata squeaks, but Ennoshita only has eyes for Noya right now. “Where the hell have you been?!” He shouts. “Do you have any fucking idea how worried we’ve been?!” Noya rolls his jaw as he straightens up. He takes a step forward and smiles up at the omega.

“I’m home.”

“You’re damn right you are!” Ennoshita drags Nishinoya into a bone crushing hug, and the tense atmosphere seems to dissipate. 

“I’m still waiting on an explanation,” Oikawa calls. When Noya looks over Ennoshita’s shoulder, Iwaizumi is carefully dabbing at the blood on Oikawa’s upper lip and nose. Ennoshita lets Nishinoya go and the alpha strides forward, determination in every purposeful step.

“I killed Mike,” Nishinoya says, and Oikawa’s jaw clenches. “But it was completely and totally in self defense.” he quickly adds. 

“I hope you know I can’t just take your word for it,” Oikawa’s voice is low. 

“Hinata was there,” Noya argues. “Hinata went into heat that night while we were out. Mike and his friends were drunk off their asses.”

“Hinata was definitely in heat when he came home,” Ennoshita confirms, stepping up beside Nishinoya. “He was terrified because three alphas chased them around town and tried to force themselves on him.”

“So I-”

“Wait, wait,” Iwaizumi steps closer, frown marring his face. “What do you mean  _ three _ alphas..? I thought it was just Tobe and Mike fucking around-”

“Where’s Tobe?” Oikawa asks immediately. The sun has fully set now, and with only two dim street lights, the park is left shrouded in shadows. Everyone is looking around, squinting into the darkness, trying to identify who’s who, but Tobe is no where to be seen. “Who rode with Tobe tonight?? Anyone??” 

“I thought he drove himself,” Matsukawa speaks up. “He and Kyoutani were talking when we left, so assumed they were riding together-”

“Then what about Kyoutani?!” Oikawa cries, turning to face the bulk of the Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa members.  _ “Anyone?!” _ Noya turns, casting his eyes around the crowd, scanning faces; the two alphas who were with Mike aren’t in the crowd. He’d never forget their faces. 

It seems his interruption has successfully drained the fight out of everyone, and everyone has begun talking quietly amongst their allies and licking their wounds, both literally and metaphorically. Kageyama and a couple other teens have come out of the bushes Hinata had been hiding in and are shifting anxiously at the edge of the clearing while Ukai undoubtedly chews them out. 

The older alpha has a busted lip and his shirt is ripped, but he looks better than many of the others out there. Oikawa is ranting at his pack, who seem to be completely used to him and are ignoring him while they converse with Ushijima and his omega. Kuroo is laughing with a few people he doesn't know while Yaku fusses over a particularly nasty bruise on Kuroo’s jaw, and Hinata is leaning against the hood of Terushima’s car while Ennoshita talks with the Johzenji boys. He still looks pale and tired, and Nishinoya feels bad for him. Even recovering from a brutal first heat and probably being told not to, he still came out tonight… Ennoshita is gonna rip him a new one. 

Nishinoya finds himself grinning in spite of the situation- and then he sees it, in the bushes-

It was just a quick flash, a barely there glint of metal in the dim lighting.

Someone is lying in ambush.

\---

Asahi is relieved to see that the fighting is already over when Daichi’s car pulls into the normally empty park, even if he only recognizes a few of the faces there. It’s dark, so he can’t see the extent of the damage, but even from here he can see more than a few ripped articles of clothing and people shivering. And there, near the outer edge of everything, he sees him.

“Noya,” Asahi breathes, popping the car door open.

“Asahi, no-” Daich protests, “don’t go out there-” 

Nishinoya is here! Nishinoya was fighting with everyone- god, is he alright? Is he bleeding? Is he hurt?? Asahi needs to know- he needs to be there- “Nishi-”

**_“Shoyo get down!”_ ** Nishinoya suddenly bellows, sprinting across the small space between himself and the omega leaning on the hood of someone’s car. The wooded area is so dark, even with the small streetlights, that Asahi hadn’t even seen the black clad figure in the brush- but his heart stops when he collides with Noya. 

It’s fine, Asahi repeats to himself like a mantra, trying to soothe his racing heart. It’s just a fist fight. It’s a  _ clean _ fight. Just bare knuckles and boys being boys- Kuroo had said so. They- Nishinoya- he’ll be fine-

But then the figure is stepping back and Nishinoya’s legs buckle. He crumples to the ground, hands around his midsection, and Asahi sees it- the knife in the stranger’s hand. 

**_“Nishinoya!!”_ **


	12. Feral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alpha roar is not rare. It’s common, and just about everyone has heard one at least once throughout their life. 
> 
> Alphas roar when they fight, to demand respect or show dominance. They roar when angry or sometimes when wounded, a deep, almost raspy sound, that Asahi could compare to a lion if he had to. Given how territorial and hotblooded some alphas can be, an alpha roar can be heard incredibly easily.
> 
> An omega roar, however, is something much different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor warnings for:  
> Violence  
> Blood  
> Non-descriptive throwing up/vomiting  
> And one blink and you miss it mention of rough/brutal sex.
> 
> Thanks for hanging in there guys!! I know the last chapter was a huge cliffhanger, so I'm sorry this took so long to get out! 😭
> 
> Please heed the warnings and prepare yourself! 💕

Tobe is  _ livid. _

After he’d specifically told Kyoutani not to be late, the little prick has the  _ nerve _ to not even show up! Fuck him then, Tobe decides, creeping through the trees and settling into a good spot to wait everyone out. He can do it on his own.

It’s a good plan, if he does say so himself. Mike would be proud.

He’d gone straight to the park rather than following everyone as they went to meet up with the Shiratorizawa pack. After parking his car a good block away, he’d jogged up to the meeting place and hidden himself in the brush and trees around the edges of the park, lying in wait. The Crows and Cats show up first, of course, and Tobe watches as they file out of their cars, but he frowns when the orange haired omega is nowhere to be seen.

What the  _ fuck?? _

The whole  _ plan _ was for him and Kyoutani to sneak out in the middle of the fight and knife the little orange haired omega. After flaunting himself around town in heat, enticing Mike, leading him to his death- Tobe grits his teeth, swallowing back waves of emotion.

He’s already resolved his feelings; Mike was straight, all the way through. He believed alphas belonged with omegas. It never would have worked between them-

But  _ god,  _ does it still burn knowing the alpha he loved is gone for good.

So he’s gonna show them. 

He’s gonna take away that pint-sized alpha’s precious omega- show him exactly what this pain feels like.

But the fight begins, and the omega is still nowhere to be seen. Tobe can’t even see the little alpha anywhere! His plan is falling apart and he’s anxious, furious. What is he supposed to do now?!

But then, more headlights are pulling in, another car circling the group, and parking right in front of his hiding place. Tobe might not know anyone else in the car- but he knows that tiny alpha. Rage is beginning to bubble up inside him again; how dare that bastard come strolling back into town like he’s been on vacation the last week. How  _ dare _ he smile and laugh and act like nothing is wrong; like he hasn’t shaken the very foundation of Tobe’s world to the core.

But maybe this is a good thing- maybe the alpha showing back up is a gift to Tobe, because the little omega comes bursting out of the bushes on the other side of the park, and Tobe grips the handle of his knife tighter, flicks the blade open quietly. 

He’s going to kill that omega tonight, and then he’s going to kill himself.

\---

An alpha roar is not rare. It’s common, and just about everyone has heard one at least once throughout their life. 

Alphas roar when they fight, to demand respect or show dominance. They roar when angry or sometimes when wounded, a deep, almost raspy sound, that Asahi could compare to a lion if he had to. Given how territorial and hotblooded some alphas can be, an alpha roar can be heard incredibly easily.

An omega roar, however, is something much different.

Omegas don't typically _roar._ They bare their teeth and snarl and snap and growl like anyone else when fighting, but a roar is something that is typically reserved for their most desperate moments. An omega's roar is comparative to the enraged cry a mother animal lets out when their young are in danger or injured. It's guttural and fierce, a sound that shakes you to your core and freezes you in place; it's a cry that rings out right as the omega reaches their most desperate moments, and everyone knows what happens when an animal gets desperate.

They go feral.

Asahi has never heard an omega roar in his life. With how rare they are, he honestly wasn't sure he would ever hear one first hand, and that would have been fine by him. But when Nishinoya hits his knees, hands cradling his midsection, the man who stabbed him still standing above him, knife in hand, a fierce roar rings out, shaking him to the bone.

He was already petrified when he saw Noya collide with the guy, but the single cry that echoes around the park has his blood running cold and his stomach lurching violently. 

It’s Ennoshita’s cry.

His knees feel weak as he watches Ennoshita's mad dash across the park. What must be the Johzenji pack have tackled the guy to the ground, managed to get the knife away from him and have him pinned, but Nishinoya is still kneeling in the dirt holding himself-

Ennoshita and Hinata are both panicked, fussing over the small alpha, and the packs are moving in closer- everything is in turmoil again and Asahi can’t distinguish one voice over the other-

_ "Asahi!"  _ Daichi barks, loud and close, startling him out of his downward spiral, and Asahi- Asahi is going to puke. He staggers a couple steps away from the car before falling to his knees and heaving. Nothing but bile comes up- he's been too nervous to eat all day and it  _ burns.  _ His chest, his throat, his nose and eyes- it all burns. 

Suga’s fingers are hurriedly smoothing his hair away from his face, tugging it into a loose hold at the back of Asahi’s head. “Asahi breathe,” he urges, just the barest hint of panic seeping into his voice. “Daichi, what’s happening??”

“They’re loading him into a car,” Daichi reports, somewhere nearby, and Asahi heaves again. Car engines roar to life and Asahi squeezes his eyes shut tightly against the sudden bright headlights. One after another, cars go speeding by, throwing dirt and brush as they leave the park, but Asahi can’t make himself move. His arms tremble, trying to support his weight, and he can feel saliva pooling in his mouth, his body preparing to heave once more, but he swallows hard, tries to fight it off.

“Kuroo says they’re taking him to the hospital,” Daichi is right beside him now.

“I-” he croaks, “I need to go with him-”

“You gotta get yourself under control first,” Suga says firmly. “You’re not gonna be worth a damn to anyone if you show up at the hospital like this.”

“Suga-”

“No,” Suga cuts off Daichi’s protests. “No, Daichi, it’s the truth. Asahi you need to pull yourself together! This is what you wanted! This is the world Nishinoya is part of! If you want to be with him, you need to get it together! If just this is enough to make you weak in the knees, you might as well give it up now!” His words are harsh, cutting Asahi to the core, but his hands are still gently holding Asahi’s hair out of his face, and he sniffs, eyes burning with unshed tears.

“It was supposed to be a clean fight,” Asahi’s whispers, voice trembling.

“...There’s never any promises in situations like this, Asahi,” Daichi says quietly. “Even if the intentions are good, something like this can happen…” 

Asahi knows that. He  _ does. _

He wasn’t naively believing that everyone does exactly what they say they will just because.

But he’d been hoping.

“What do you want to do, Asahi..?”

\---

Ennoshita isn’t sure how they didn’t get pulled over speeding through town the way they did, but he’s grateful they didn’t, because Noya isn’t looking so good. Hinata’s rambling and crying, completely distraught, about it being all his fault and Ryuu’s hysterically crying up front with Narita and Ennoshita isn't sure who the blond guy that forced his way into the backseat with him and Nishinoya is, but he's keeping Noya awake and distracted while Ennoshita has his hands clamped firmly over the stab wound, trying to staunch the blood flow, so Ennoshita doesn't ask questions.

Noya's conscious, but only just, when they screech to a halt in front of the hospital doors. The blond alpha has him in his arms in an instant, maneuvering Noya out of the backseat and across the parking lot, Ennoshita hot on his heels. 

_ "We need help!" _ Ennoshita bellows, startling the staff and other people waiting in the small, cramped emergency waiting room. It's Oikawa's mother who begins shouting for a gurney and comes around the counter to check on Nishinoya, Ennoshita remembers her. A gurney is brought immediately and the blond alpha is as careful as possible when he lays Noya down on the white sheets.

"He's been stabbed," Ennoshita reports, hurrying after the woman as she and another nurse rush Nishinoya down the long halls. A man in white comes out of a room and grabs the edge of the gurney's railing, swinging it down another hallway and seemingly taking command. "He's been conscious the whole time but he's lost a lot of blood- he's-"

"I'm sorry," Oikawa's mom pauses outside a set of swinging double doors, even as the doctor and nurse continue onward, "but you can't come past this point." Her tone leaves no room for argument, so all Ennoshita can do is watch as they roll Nishinoya even further away from him.

"He's allergic to strawberries," Ennoshita says, eyes never leaving the gurney. "And horses… he's… he's never drank alcohol, and he hates the smell of cigarettes but he never complains…" Nishinoya and the medical staff round a corner and Ennoshita can't see Nishinoya's crumpled form even through a glass window anymore, and his throat feels tight.

A gentle hand rests on his forearm.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Oikawa's mother murmurs. Ennoshita lets himself be guided back down the hallway.

"He's just a kid," Ennoshita whispers, wrapping his arms around himself.

"You all are," the woman sighs, rubbing Ennoshita's back soothingly. "You're all just babies."

\---

“Somebody better start talking. I wanna know what’s going on, and I wanna know  _ right fucking now!!” _ Oikawa shouts, hands clenched into fists at his sides. 

As if it wasn't bad enough that Tobe had  _ stabbed _ Nishinoya, when they'd all gotten back to his house, he'd found Yahaba and Kyoutani, clothes ripped, both covered in blood and bruises and scratches, having sex in the middle of the front entryway. Kyoutani's wrists had been tied to the leg of a table and Yahaba had been sitting on Kyoutani's dick- but when the front door had slammed open, he'd frozen like a deer in the headlights. Now, Yahaba and Kyoutani sit on either side of Tobe, who’s holding a bag of frozen peas to his blackened, bruised eye, as Oikawa paces a groove across the wooden floor.

“It was supposed to be a clean fight,” Oikawa runs one trembling hand through his already messy hair, eyes wide, not settling on any one place as he paces the living room. “We all agreed- I told each and every one of you- I made sure you all  _ understood-” _

“Oikawa-” Yahaba begins, eyes wide and fearful, “I can explain-”

_ “Not you,” _ Oikawa hisses, whirling around to face the trio. “I’ll deal with you in a minute,” he adds when he sees Yahaba’s stricken expression.  _ “You,” _ he says, voice low. No one makes a move to stop Oikawa as he moves closer to Tobe. “What in the  _ hell _ was that about?”

Tobe clenches his jaw. “It was an accident-”

_ “An accident?!” _ Oikawa bellows. Tobe’s mouth snaps shut with an audible clack. “You  _ just so happened  _ to have your knife out and open at the rumble, and you- you, you- what?? Tripped and fell out of the bushes and impaled Nishinoya-”

“I wasn’t aiming for him!” Tobe snaps, throwing the bag of frozen peas across the room, uncaring of where they land or who they might hit, “I was aiming for that _fucking_ _omega!”_

When Hanamaki retells the story later, he swears up and down that you could  _ feel _ the temperature in the room drop ten degrees at Tobe’s words; the tension had already been thick and heavy, but when Oikawa’s back straightened, shoulders drawing back and chin tipping up almost defiantly, it became suffocating. 

“He’s the reason Mike is dead!” Tobe spits viciously. 

“How so?” Oikawa’s voice is low, dangerous. 

“He’s the one who enticed Mike!” Tobe cries, jumping off the couch in a sudden move. “If he hadn’t been out there whoring around during his heat, Mike wouldn’t have-” Oikawa’s fist meets Tobe’s nose, and he’s pretty sure he feels the bone crack. Tobe falls back onto the couch and Yahaba and Kyoutani just manage to scramble off either end of the small couch before Oikawa pounces, pinning Tobe to the couch, both hands around his throat-

_ “Tooru!” _ Iwaizumi shouts, pushing past Matsukawa and Yahaba, “Let him go!”

_ “Fuck you!”  _ Oikawa shouts as Tobe chokes. “It was his  _ first heat!! _ He wouldn’t have even been out on the streets if it hadn’t been for you  _ knotheads!” _ Tobe claws at Oikawa’s hands, eyes wide and wet, blood already beginning to track across his cheeks from his nostrils.

“Tooru!” Iwaizumi shouts, arms around Oikawa’s torso- “This isn’t the right way to handle this!!”

“Who cares at this point?!” Oikawa snarls. 

“Would somebody give me a hand?!” Iwaizumi cries, finally prompting the other members to finally move forward and help drag Oikawa off Tobe’s flailing body. Tobe falls off the couch choking and gasping once Oikawa is finally off him, hands cradling his throat.

_ “You crazy bitch-!” _ he rasps. 

“You deserved it,” Oikawa spits, glaring murderously at Tobe from Iwaizumi and Hanamaki’s hold. “You and Mike both. I defended you- tried to give you the benefit of the doubt- but you’re nothing but  _ trash.” _

Tobe’s lip curls up in a snarl, but a heavy hand keeps him firmly in place on the floor. “What do you want us to do with him?” Matsukawa asks, towering over Tobe.

“Turn him in,” Oikawa orders, jerking out of Iwaizumi’s grasp. “We’re getting Nishinoya’s charges dropped."

\---

Ennoshita stares, unfocused, at the white wall across the hospital waiting room. 

His shirt is still splattered with blood. He'd washed the blood off his hands, but he can still feel the sticky warmth; he doesn't know if the feeling will ever go away. He'd ordered everyone to get themselves checked out as soon as Oikawa's mother had escorted him to the waiting room, and she'd been happy to take the small group to an exam room.

Hinata had still been crying, eyes red and nose raw, and Ryuu wasn't much better, but he'd been trying to put on a brave face. Narita had a cut above his eyebrow that looked like it had been bleeding earlier but had stopped sometime recently. Keishin's left eye was already beginning to bruise, and since his shirt had been lost somewhere during the fight, the bruising around his ribs and stomach was visible as well. Kinnoshita looked like he'd taken the least damage, but Ennoshita still forced him to go with the nurse, just to be safe.

So he sits, alone, surrounded by white walls and hushed voices, people eyeing him curiously, suspiciously, and he questions why it had to happen like this. The last couple weeks have been nothing but stress and pain, and Ennoshita isn't sure how much more of this he can take. His vision is just beginning to blur with tears when someone sits down in the chair next to him.

"Ennoshita, right?" Ennoshita nods. It's the blond whose name he still doesn't know. "My name's Terushima. I'm the co-leader of the Johzenji pack; Nishinoya's been staying with us this last week."

"Oh," Ennoshita breaths. He clears his throat, swipes halfheartedly at his eyes, and extends his hand. "Right- right, thank you guys so much for looking out for him- I don't know if I can ever thank you enough-"

"Nah," Terushima smiles, shaking Ennoshita's hand, "it wasn't a big deal. Noya was a big help around the house. Laundry, sweeping and mopping-"

"Are we talking about the same Nishinoya Yuu?" Ennoshita quirks a brow and Teru laughs, dissolving some of the tension. "Seriously, though," Ennoshita says after a moment, "if there's anything we can do to repay you, just let us know. We're just a small pack, but," he trails off.

"I don't need any repayment for letting Noya stay," Teru begins, "but if there's anything you can do about a place for my boys to sleep tonight, and maybe a hot meal? It's a long, long drive, and I'd rather wait around until we know know somethin' about Noya."

"No, yeah,” Ennoshita nods his head, “absolutely. When the boys get back from their exams I’ll-”

“We’ve got ‘em.” Ennoshita looks up at Kuroo’s voice and finds the alpha crossing the waiting room alongside Nobuyuki, arms full of jackets and hats-  _ their  _ hats and jackets. “Everyone was in a hurry, but we thought you guys might be cold,” Kuroo sets his armful of jackets in the chair one the other side of Ennoshita with a small smile. 

“Freezing,” Ennoshita gives Kuroo a tired smile as he takes one of the jackets out of the pile and tugs it on. Keishin’s familiar scent wafts up from the collar. “You’ll take them for the night?” Ennoshita asks, smile falling. “Aren’t you staying at Kenma’s house right now?”

“We are,” Kuroo nods, tucks his hands in his pockets. “But I know Ariko won’t mind a few more mouths for the night. Bo and his gang are heading out tomorrow morning too.” 

Ennoshita nods. “If you’re sure. If she says no, though, we can always squeeze together in Keishin’s house.”

“Your pack followed us to the hospital,” Kuroo tells Teru. “They’re out front waiting on you. I invited them in, but-”

“Rintaro is terrified of hospitals,” Teru nods understandingly as he pushes to his feet. 

“I’ll lead you guys out to the house once I’m done here,” Kuroo steps to the side, allowing Teru to step past him and head out to the parking lot with Nobuyuki.

“No rush!” Teru assures. Kuroo sits down in the seat Teru vacated and Ennoshita leans against Kuroo’s shoulder without prompting. 

“You should take everyone home,” Ennoshita murmurs, closing his eyes.

“I don’t wanna leave you here alone,” Kuroo sighs. 

“I’m not alone,” Ennoshita insists. “The boys will be done getting examined soon, then we’ll all hunker down here for the night. They don’t know how long surgery will take, and I wanna be here until they’re finished. I’m sure Teru’s pack is hungry and cold, and Kenma must be anxious waiting for you and Yaku.” Kuroo exhales heavily.

“Can you stop making sense for like, one minute, so I can comfort you?”

Ennoshita laughs softly. “Sorry. Would you rather I beg you not to leave and cling to your jacket?”

“I’d like you to at least pretend to need me,” Kuroo presses a kiss to the top of Ennoshita’s head.

“I always need you,” Ennoshita murmurs as he pats Kuroo’s thigh. “You’re my best friend, Tetsu. I don’t know what I would have done without you these last couple weeks.”

“You would have made it,” Kuroo assures. “You’re tough as nails.”

“Do you want me to praise you or not?” Ennoshita laughs. 

“Agh,” Kuroo throws his head back, “I do, but I don’t want you to put yourself down- it’s a hard one!”

“I bet,” Ennoshita pulls away from Kuroo, soft smile still on his lips. “Go home, Kuroo. Let Kenma and your younger members see that you’re okay. We’ll be fine here.”

“If you need anything, and I mean anything, you call us,” Kuroo says seriously. “The hospital isn’t that far. I’ll be here faster than you can blink.”

“I will,” Ennoshita promises. 

Ennoshita finally gets Kuroo to leave, after the alpha’s promised to bring breakfast for them in the morning, and then he’s alone again, arms wrapped tightly around himself to try and keep the chill out of his bones. With his eyes closed, he hears footsteps come closer and frowns. What could Kuroo possibly need  _ now? _

But when he opens his eyes, his frown melts away.

The omega in front of him looks small with his arms around his torso, trying to hold himself together just like Ennoshita is. His hair hanging loose around his face, makes his ashen complexion and red rimmed eyes even more noticeable. Ennoshita pats the seat beside him, and Asahi ducks his head as he sits down beside the older omega. Ennoshita doesn’t waste any time; he snakes an arm around Asahi’s shoulders, tugs the taller omega down, and Asahi shifts until his head is resting on Ennoshita’s chest. The position can’t be the most comfortable, but Asahi doesn’t complain.

“Do you ever get used to it?” Asahi asks quietly.

“God, I hope not,” Ennoshita exhales heavily. “If I ever get used to sitting in these hospital chairs waiting on news about one of my pack members, I want someone to put me out of my misery." He pauses for a long minute.

"Asahi, this kind of thing… this isn't something you should  _ ever _ have to get used to, no matter what side of the tracks you come from. Whether we come from good homes or broken homes, whether we live with our blood relatives or make a new family… greasers aren't that different from the elite socialites. Things are tough all over, and we're all just trying to survive."

\---

Asahi doesn't get home until near midnight, when Keishin drops him off. Ennoshita had tried to get him home earlier than that, but Asahi had refused to leave until he knew how Noya was doing. 

Predictably, his parents are waiting for him in the living room when he comes in.

"Asahi, where have you been??" His mother cries, tossing her knitting down on the couch beside her in a huff. "Do you have any idea what time it is?? You left in such a rush and then-"

"I'm sorry," Asahi interrupts, giving the woman a tired, pained smile, "I should have called. But, my… one of my friends was injured, and I wanted to stay with them."

"Oh," the woman breathes, all the fight draining out of her when she sees how haggard Asahi looks. "Oh dear- are they alright??" She's pushing to her feet, tripping over the yarn mess at her feet, and it makes Asahi's smile feel a little more genuine.

"He's okay for now, but I want to go see him in the morning, if that's okay..?"

"Of course!" Michi finally gets her legs untangled and crosses the room to cup Asahi's cheeks in her hands. She's around the same height as Nishinoya, only coming up to his chest, but the way she wears her hair most days adds an extra few inches so Asahi really only notices how short his mother is in moments like these, sans hair product and heels. "You're as cold as ice. Go take a hot bath and get some sleep, alright? We'll talk about this in the morning."

"Thanks Mom."

Asahi's father is a man of few words, but Asahi can feel his father's eyes on him as he ascends the stairs. His father might be the quiet type, but he's not oblivious or easily swayed like his mother.

Asahi has a feeling that his father already knows more than the omega would like for him to.


	13. Stand By You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not asking, I'm telling," Kazuhiko points at his son, "you're not to speak to that alpha again, do you understand me?"
> 
> "No." The word is out of his mouth before he can even think twice. He shakes his head, hands clenched into fists at his sides. "No, I won't stop seeing Yuu."
> 
> "I'm not giving you a choice, Asahi!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, we're here!! Only one chapter left after this one!! 😮

Mrs. Kozume frets something fierce when all the boys she sent off with a smile this afternoon come back with fresh wounds and six new faces.

“You don’t mind, do you?” Kuroo asks, sheepish smile on his face, and how can Ariko turn them away when they all look like they’ve been through hell and back tonight. She smiles softly and pat’s Kuroo’s chest as she slips past him on the way to the front door.

“I’ll borrow some blankets from the Nozakis. The first aid kit is under the bathroom sink; you boys clean up and I’ll warm dinner up as soon as I get back.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Kozume,” Kuroo says sincerely.

\---

“There we go,” Akaashi murmurs, smoothing down the edges of the bandaid on Bokuto’s cheek. “All patched up.” 

“Thanks, ‘Kaashi,” Bokuto’s smile is warm and it brings warmth back into Akaashi’s chilled, aching body. Akaashi hums in response, hands busy putting the bandages and gauze back in the big white first aid kit. He’s been patching people up for what feels like hours but has only really been half of one with Kenma and Konoha’s help. Bokuto had made sure all the younger members got taken care of first before he finally sat down on the floor across from Akaashi, a not-so-frozen bag of peas pressed to his jaw.

They’ve been through worse. Once, Tatsuki had to have stitches. Other than some scrapes and bruising and a few small cuts, everyone made it through tonight relatively unscathed. Everyone except Nishinoya, of course.

Bokuto gently pries Akaashi’s hands off the first aid kit and cradles them in his own. “Hey.” Bokuto’s voice is soft, prompting Akaashi to look up and meet the alpha’s eyes. Bokuto’s still smiling, soft and relaxed. He holds both of Akaashi’s hands in his left hand and cups Akaashi’s swollen cheek with his right, thumb carefully caressing the reddened skin. “We’re all okay.”   
  
“I know-”

“No,” Bokuto cuts him off. “Say it, Akaashi.”

Akaashi takes a long deep breath, lets it out slowly. “We’re all okay.”

“We’re all okay.” Bokuto repeats. The hand on Akaashi’s cheek moves to the base of his neck as Bokuto leans forward to press their foreheads together. “How about I get up with you in the morning and help with breakfast? We can make pancakes and sausages and oatmeal. Oh, I think Mrs. Kozume has bacon too.”

“We can’t eat them out of house and home, Koutarou.” Akaashi chastises half heartedly. He hadn’t realized how anxious and nauseated he’d felt until the feelings started dispersing. Bokuto always seems to know just what he needs, even when he himself doesn’t know.

They’re all okay and that’s what matters.

\---

The couches and chairs get pushed out of the center of the living room to make room for all the pillows and blankets Ariko brings down for them, and the three packs all squeeze in together, needing the reassurance and closeness that pack piles bring. 

She warms up the big pot of chicken and dumplings she’d made earlier and everyone eats more than they probably should while watching lighthearted tv shows and talking quietly amongst themselves. Kenma makes no moves to go upstairs, even when some of the members begin falling asleep. He’s perfectly content sitting in Kuroo’s lap, running his fingers through Yaku’s hair as the beta dozes on his thigh. Ariko and Matsuo go upstairs shortly after 10, but still Kenma stays. It’s a tight fit with three full packs, but no one complains at all.    
  
By midnight, most of the group is asleep. Kuroo is hanging on by a thread, eyelids getting heavy, and the warmth of Kenma’s sleeping body on his chest and Yaku and Fukunaga on either side of him is too relaxing. He’s sitting up in the floor, back against the couch, and head propped up on his wadded up jacket. He’s trying to stay awake until Ennoshita calls about Nishinoya, but if the omega doesn’t call soon, Kuroo doesn’t know if he’ll last. 

The phone on the end table rings, jerking Kuroo to wakefulness and startling Yaku awake beside him. The beta blinks blearily around the dimly lit room as Kuroo tries to reach the phone without disturbing the sleeping omega on his chest. Yaku kneels up at the second ring, still half blind, and grabs the phone. 

“Kozume residence, Yaku speaking,” Yaku clears his throat, trying not to sound so croaky. “No, no- you’re good,” Yaku says, slipping back down into the floor with the handset pressed to his ear. “Kuroo’s been waiting for you to call all night.”

It must be Ennoshita.

“Yeah,” Yaku nods, sleepy smile on his face. “Don’t tell him that though. He doesn’t need his head to grow anymore.” Yaku laughs quietly and Kuroo nudges him with his elbow and Yaku’s smile widens. “He’s elbowing me now, so I’ll give him the phone… right. Right. Then, we’ll see you tomorrow sometime. Mhm.” Yaku passes the phone to Kuroo, moving the cord out of the way so he can slide back down into his little pallet without it dangling in his face.

“Hey Mama,” Kuroo says quietly, cradling the phone against his ear. 

“Hey Papa,” Ennoshita laughs. “I had a feeling you were still up waiting for me to call.”

“Of course I was,” Kenma stirs, rubs his nose against Kuroo’s chest. “How’s he doing?”

“He’s alive,” Ennoshita sighs tiredly. “He’s gonna take a while to recover, but he’s gonna be okay. The knife missed all the really important bits, thankfully.”

“Thank God,” Kuroo sighs, sitting up once Kenma rolls off of him to cuddle with Yaku on the floor. “Any word from Tooru?”

“Of course not,” Ennoshita clicks his tongue. “He knows better than to show up here right now. If I see him or whoever that asshole was that pulled a knife on Noya right now, I might kill them.”

Kuroo knows Ennoshita isn’t exaggerating.

“I know it doesn’t mean much right now, but I don’t think Tooru knew that was going to happen,” Kuroo murmurs.

“I don’t think so either,” Ennoshita mumbles after a pause, “but I’m still really, really pissed off right now.”

“You have every right to be,” Kuroo assures. 

“I ought to get back to the waiting room,” Ennoshita sighs. “Noya’s mom and gramps brought food and blankets for everyone.”

“How’d they take it?” Kuroo frowns at his knees. He can’t even begin to imagine how he’d feel if he were put in their shoes.

“Better than I expected, honestly?”

“Is that a question or?”

“No,” Ennoshita huffs. “They were concerned, of course, and his mom cried, but…”

“But she didn’t tell you to stay away from her son.” Kuroo finishes quietly.

“Yeah,” Ennoshita’s voice is barely above a whisper, and Kuroo gets it.

“Go eat something and get some rest,” Kuroo orders. “Like Yaku said, we’ll see you sometime tomorrow, alright?”

“Mm. Thanks, Kuroo. Good night.” Ennoshita hangs up and without Kenma on his chest, Kuroo’s able to stand up and put the phone back on the receiver without any trouble. He tiptoes around sleeping bodies to get to the bathroom, and on the way back, he notices Akaashi’s sleepy grey-blue eyes on him.

“Nishinoya?” The omega asks quietly.

“Yeah. Ennoshita said he’ll be okay.” Kuroo scoots down under the blankets, careful not to disturb Kenma or Fukunaga. 

“Good,” Akaashi sighs, snuggling back against Bokuto’s chest.

“Thanks for coming out this weekend,” Kuroo murmurs, staring at the ceiling above them. “I know it didn’t go as planned, but it really means a lot.”

“Things like this rarely go as planned, but you knew that,” Akaashi replies. Kuroo smiles but doesn’t comment. “You know we’ll always be there when you call.” Akaashi continues. “And you know if you ever want to come home…” he doesn’t finish his sentence, but he doesn’t have to for Kuroo to understand.

“Thanks, Keiji.”

\---

Ennoshita wakes with a stiff neck and a pounding headache. Hinata’s head is in his lap and Kinnoshita’s head is resting on his left shoulder. Ryuu and Narita are sharing a blanket on Hinata’s other side, and Keishin is still asleep on the other side of Kinnoshita, head tipped back at an odd angle, and Ennoshita knows he’s probably gonna wake up with a pain in his neck too.    
  
Nishinoya’s mom and grandpa had gone home after checking in on Noya, even though he was heavily sedated and still asleep, but not before giving Ennoshita a huge hug and the spare blankets from the back of their van.    
  
_ “Call us when he wakes up,” _ the woman had said. She’d thanked him for looking after Nishinoya and getting him to the hospital so quickly- for always being there for him and being a good pack leader- and it was all Ennoshita could do to not break down in tears in front of the older woman because he didn’t feel like a leader at all. 

He was cold and terrified and all he wanted was someone to take his hand and tell him everything would be alright, even if he didn’t believe it. She must have known, because she’d hugged him a second time, and stood on tiptoes to press a kiss to Ennoshita’s forehead before she left. 

Ennoshita carefully extracts himself from Hinata’s hold and makes his way to the bathroom, giving a polite nod to the nurses at the front desk. Though not as bustling as it was last night, the hospital never sleeps; nurses and doctors make their rounds as patients wait to be treated or sluggishly leave in the early morning hours. It’s been a long night and Ennoshita isn’t sure he got more than four hours of sleep, but just looking at some of the patients, and even nurses, as he makes his way back from the hospital’s restroom makes him grateful for the few hours he did get.

Keishin is sitting up and rubbing the back of his neck when Ennoshita gets back to the waiting room. He looks up when he hears Ennoshita’s footsteps and offers the omega a strained smile. “Good morning.”

“You too, huh?” Ennoshita asks. Keishin huffs a laugh and nods. 

“Hospital chairs are unforgiving.”

“They really are,” Ennoshita sighs. Keishin sits back in his seat, watching Ennoshita. After a moment of silence, he pats his thigh and Ennoshita feels his cheeks warm. 

“Ukai…”

“Hm?” He raises a brow. Ennoshita swallows and looks over at the other members of the pack. Everyone is still sleeping as soundly as possible, so maybe… maybe just for a few minutes. Ukai’s thigh is firm, of course, and his hands are gentle when they thread through Ennoshita’s hair and tug his head down to lie against his shoulder.

“I know we still need to talk,” Ennoshita murmurs, idly playing with Keishin’s free hand, “but-”

“Not right now,” Keishin finishes for him, right hand combing through Ennoshita’s greasy locks. “We’re both broken and tired and stressed. We can talk once we get everything straightened out, once we know what’s going to happen to Noya and that other alpha… For now, this is enough.” He brings Ennoshita’s hand up to his face, presses a soft kiss to the center of the omega’s palm, and Ennoshita feels warmth blossom in his chest. He buries his smile against Keishin’s neck and laces their fingers together.

“Mm. This is enough for me.”

\---

Asahi waits for Ennoshita’s call all morning, anxiety eating a hole in the pit of his stomach. 

He hadn’t left until the nurse assured them that Nishinoya would be alright, so he knows Noya’s alive, but Ennoshita had promised to call once the alpha was awake and allowed to have visitors. Nishinoya’s mom had given him the tightest of hugs and Asahi doesn’t know how the woman found the strength to smile at him even in that moment. Her  _ son _ had just been  _ stabbed- _ he’d been bleeding and needed surgery to fix him- but she’d held his hand and smiled and assured him that everything would be fine. 

That should have been his job, but it had taken everything he had not to lose it. 

Now, he waits impatiently by the phone, trying not to work himself into another state before he gets the call from Ennoshita. No sooner than Asahi thinks the words, the phone on Asahi's desk rings and he drops the book in his hands to dash across the room.

"Azumane residence!" He blurts immediately.

_"Aha, good morning Asahi,"_ Ennoshita sounds amused and Asahi can feel his cheeks warm with embarrassment. 

"Good morning," Asahi says, much calmer. "How is Noya? Is he awake?"

_"He is,"_ Asahi hears the flick of a lighter. _"He's on the good drugs, so he's a little out of it. I wanted to let you know his family's here right now. I know you guys get along, but I know it can get kinda awkward, so if you wanna wait a few hours before you come visit, they ought to be gone. I gotta run some errands and see the Fukurodani and Johzenji packs off so I don't know when I'll be back at the hospital."_

"That's alright," Asahi assures, sitting down in his desk chair. "I'll stop by this afternoon, then. It's important for his family to be with him right now." It hurts a but, but Asahi knows his family is the most important thing in Noya's life. He's sure no one would run him off, but…

_"Asahi,"_ Ennoshita's voice takes on that amused tone again, _"you're family too. Nishinoya doesn't just fool around to fool around. He's dating you with_ _**intentions**. _ _"_ Asahi's cheeks warm. _"You were family the day Noya introduced us to you."_

_ "Oh." _ Asahi murmurs.

_"Mhm."_ Ennoshita pulls the handset away from his mouth to speak to someone else and Asahi can't make out the words, but then Ennoshita is back. _"I gotta go Asahi, but feel free to stop by the hospital anytime. He's in room 112."_

\---

Asahi only feels a little ridiculous as he walks into the hospital with a vase of flowers, a blue stuffed bear, and a box of his mom's homemade snickerdoodles. Thinking about how happy Noya will be to see him and the gifts in his arms makes any embarrassment he might have felt vanish in an instant. The nurse at the front desk gives him a sunshiney smile as she directs he, Daichi, and Suga down the hallway towards the patient rooms.

He knows Daichi and Suga are watching him with amused smiles, but he ignores them. He's anxious and excited and ready to puke but he wills his legs to keep moving. 

He needs to see Yuu.

When he knocks on the door, Nishinoya calls out for them to come in, and Asahi feels a wave of relief wash over him. He hadn't doubted Ennoshita or the nurses, but it always feels good to confirm for yourself, you know?

His relief is short lived and replaced by cold dread when he opens the door and sees Daichi's mom at Nishinoya's bedside. She's in uniform and writing on a clipboard, so Asahi knows it's not a friendly visit. 

"Asahi!" Noya smiles, but when he lifts his hand to wave, it only comes up about a foot before the silver cuffs on his wrist clank against the railing of his hospital bed and stop him in his tracks. 

Nishinoya is handcuffed to his hospital bed- after being stabbed and nearly  _ dying _ not 24 hours ago, he's chained to his bed like a common  _ criminal- _ and now Asahi is angry. 

"What are you doing??" Asahi demands, storming into the room. Sachi frowns at Asahi over the rim of her glasses. The woman is only a few inches shorter than Asahi, but she's always been able to make it feel like she's looking down at him.

"I could ask you the same thing," the alpha snaps, tucking the clipboard under her arm. "What are you three doing here?"

"We're here to visit Nishinoya," Daichi takes the vase of flowers and cookies from Asahi and sets them on the table beside Nishinoya before turning to fix his mother with a matching frown.

"Why is Yuu handcuffed?" Sachi turns her attention back to the irate omega across the bed from her. 

"Because he's a criminal." Sachi doesn't mince words. Suga scoffs and folds his arms over his chest. Asahi can't believe his ears.

_ "A crimi-?!"  _ He sputters. "Yuu is  _ not _ a criminal!" He protests.

"Asahi," Nishinoya murmurs. "It's fine-"

"No!" Asahi shakes his head, "It's not!"

"Asahi," Nishinoya can just barely reach Asahi's hand so the omega shifts closer, holding Nishinoya's hand tightly. The alpha's smile is soft, a little strained, and Asahi's chest aches when he actually looks at the alpha. 

The dark circles and bags under his eyes only make his pale skin look worse, or maybe it's the other way around. Hooked up to the machines like this, Nishinoya doesn't seem like the exuberant and energized alpha that Asahi knows and loves. He looks tired and worn out, and the shiny metal cuff around his wrist serves absolutely no purpose.

“It’s just procedure,” Nishinoya tries to reason. “I killed Mike-”

“In  _ self-defense,” _ Asahi says fiercely. “You were trying to protect Hinata-”

“Were you there?” Sachi raises one perfectly manicured eyebrow. “Should I be taking your witness statement?”

“No, I wasn’t there,” Asahi grits out. “But I know Yuu. I know exactly what kind of alpha he is.”

“Is that right?” The officer drawls. Asahi grits his teeth, trying not to make a scene, but everything Daichi’s mom says just makes him even more irritated. She’s pressing his buttons on purpose- she has to be.

“Asahi, let it go,” Suga murmurs, resting a hand on Asahi's shoulder. “Even if she arrests him, the court will be on our side.”

“I’m not going to let it go, Suga! They’ve got him handcuffed to the bed- he just had  _ surgery _ for Christ’s sake!” Nishinoya’s hand tightens around Asahi’s.

“I’m fine, Asahi.” The alpha says. Asahi opens his mouth to protest but Nishinoya shakes his head. “I mean it; I’m fine. The cuff isn’t tight, and it doesn’t bother my wound. I knew I’d be arrested when I came back to town. I was prepared for it.” Asahi’s throat bobs when he swallows. “It’s just the way things work.”

“I don’t like this,” Asahi mumbles.

“You don’t have to like it,” Sachi’s voice has Asahi’s hackles rising again, “but this is the way things are. I’m going back to the station to fill out the rest of this paperwork, and when Nishinoya is fully recovered, he’ll be properly arrested and escorted to jail.” Sachi doesn’t see Asahi’s lip curl in the beginnings of a snarl before she strides out the door but Nishinoya does and it makes the alpha laugh.

“I never knew you were so protective.” He huffs softly. Asahi’s cheeks are warm but he can’t really bring himself to feel embarrassed. 

“Of course I am. I’m not gonna let anyone treat my alpha like that.” Nishinoya’s answering smile is almost as blinding as usual, and it makes Asahi melt. Asahi could get lost in Nishinoya’s eyes for hours- if Suga would let him.

“You two are sickeningly adorable, and if I’m not invited to the wedding, I’m gonna riot.”

\---

Asahi, Daichi, and Suga sit and talk with Nishinoya for a few hours, until the alpha begins wincing every so often. Asahi calls for the nurse, even against Nishinoya’s protests, and she puts a syringe of pain medicine into Noya’s IV. It works fast, and Nishinoya’s eyelids are drooping even before Asahi finishes saying his goodbyes. He brushes Nishinoya’s bangs aside to press a soft kiss to the alpha's forehead before he clicks off the light above Noya’s bed and leaves. 

He passes Ennoshita on the way out, and the older omega still looks worn, but not quite as haggard as the night before. Daichi explains what happened with his mom and how Nishinoya had just taken some pain medicine, and though Ennoshita's mood visibly sours at the mention of the handcuffs around Nishinoya's wrist, Ennoshita still sees them off with a smile.

Honestly, aside from dealing with the legal stuff, everything seems to be looking up for them. Nishinoya is healing, and Hinata can testify that it was self defense. Nishinoya doesn't have a record, and he's still young, so they should be lenient. Asahi will be graduating in a few months, so he can get a job and a place of his own then. He could probably pick up a job now, but his parents had wanted him to focus completely on his studies so he could get into a good college.

Now though… his priorities are a little bit different. 

Asahi's starting to feel like everything will be okay again soon.

Until he comes home to find his parents waiting for him at the dinner table. 

Asahi can feel the tension the moment he steps through the front door and he wants to bolt right back out of it. He swallows hard and steels himself. The front door closes behind him with an ominous creak and Asahi's never felt so anxious in his own home.

"We need to talk," his mother says, watching Asahi closely. Asahi forces himself to walk closer.

"About what?" He asks quietly.

"Mrs. Sawamura just called…" Michi purses her lips, choosing her words carefully. "She said she saw you at the hospital."

"Yes," Asahi nods, "I told you my friend was admitted…"

"You didn't tell me this friend was an alpha," Michi frowns. "A _greaser_ alpha at that."

"I didn't think it mattered." Asahi mumbles. He can feel his father's intense stare, burning holes in the side of his head-

"The company you keep is always important." Michi says seriously. "I don't want you hanging around that boy anymore, or anyone like that. They're bad influences, Asahi." Asahi closes his eyes, shakes his head.

"Yuu's not like that. You don't know him-"

"I know his kind-"

"You  _ don't!" _ Asahi's never raised his voice at his mother before, so it shocks him as much as it does the older omega. "Yuu is a good alpha- a good person," Asahi tries again, trying to keep his voice steady. His fight or flight response is kicking in and he can feel the adrenaline coursing through his body. He feels cornered, pressured. 

"Sachi said he killed a fella," Asahi's father finally speaks up. "Says he bashed him in the head and ran off. You're telling me  _ that's _ the mark of a "good person"?"

"That's a misunderstanding," Asahi licks his lips, "if you knew the whole story-"

"I don't need the whole story." The alpha's tone has Asahi's words catching in his throat. "He killed another man and that's enough for me."

"Dad please-"

"I'm not asking, I'm telling," Kazuhiko points at his son, "you're not to speak to that alpha again, do you understand me?"

"No." The word is out of his mouth before he can even think twice. He shakes his head, hands clenched into fists at his sides. "No, I won't stop seeing Yuu."

"I'm not giving you a choice, Asahi!" Kazuhiko stands, eyes blazing, and Michi covers her mouth. "You live under  _ my _ roof and you  _ will _ follow my rules! You're not speaking to that greaser trash again!!"

"M-maybe we should all take a step back," Michi suggests quietly. She rests one trembling hand on Kazuhiko's forearm. "I-I'll make some tea and-"

"Then I won't live under your roof anymore." His words are quiet but firm. Michi looks like she's been struck but Kazuhiko stands firm. "I love Yuu." Asahi raises his voice, tips his chin up defiantly. "He's a greaser, but he's the  _ farthest _ thing from trash. He's kind and patient and smart and more of a man than half the alphas in this god-forsaken neighborhood-" he can feel hot tears burning the back of his eyelids but he refuses to let them fall- not here- "and he's going to be my mate one day!"

\---

When Kenma opens the front door, he's not sure who he expected to see, but it wasn't Asahi Azumane.

Kenma frowns, taking in Asahi's red rimmed eyes and messy ponytail. The omega has a suitcase in his hand and a duffle bag over his shoulder. 

It's below 30°, but Asahi's not wearing a jacket.

Asahi sniffs. "It's getting late, and I wasn't sure where else to go…"

Kenma opens the door further and steps to the side, making room for Asahi to come in out of the cold. 

"Mom made spaghetti for dinner," Kenma says, taking the duffle bag from the taller omega. "Are you hungry?"

"Sure," Asahi's voice is quiet, tight, and Kenma doesn't try to get him to say anything more. They don't have to talk. Spaghetti tastes better in silence anyways.


	14. Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Asahi is his own person." Nishinoya interrupts, eyes hard. "He doesn't belong to anyone, so I can't "return him". But if you mean "return his heart", I won't do that. Asahi's heart, Asahi's love, is a precious gift, and I'm so incredibly lucky to have it. He trusts me with his heart, and hurting him is the absolute last thing I ever want to do. So, I'm sorry... But I won't do that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've finally made it to the last chapter!! 🎉
> 
> First, I wanna thank everyone who's been following along with Flightless since the beginning for all your love, patience and kind words!! I know the updates were slow going, but I hope they were all worth the wait! 💞
> 
> There's a time skip from the end of December/Beginning of January to the beginning of April, but it should be clear where that is. This chapter should tie up all the loose ends, and I hope I didn't forget anyone, but if I did, feel free to imagine your own ending for them, lol.

"Ariko, are we starting a home for wayward youths?" Matsuo asks, watching Ariko make up a pallet for Asahi beside Kenma's bed. "Is that something you forgot to tell me? Because I've seen more kids in and out of this house in the last few days than I have in the entire thirteen years we've lived here."

"It's below freezing outside, Matsuo, what do you expect me to do?" Ariko frowns up at her husband. "You want me to make him leave? Find someone else to take him in?"

"That's not what I'm saying," Matsuo sighs, nudging his glasses up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He can feel a headache building. 

"Then what  _ are _ you saying?" Ariko asks, straightening the edge of the blankets once more before standing up.

"I just-" Matsuo huffs, "I guess I'm just wondering why it has to be here. Why  _ us. _ I'm sure there's other places- other families and homes. We don't have to say yes to everyone in need."

"I'm sure you're not the only one that thinks that. That thinks "Someone else will take them in." "Someone else can fix the problem." But if we all wait for someone else to do it, who actually does it?" 

Ariko pats Matsuo's shoulder as she slips out the doorway around him, and Matsuo isn't really sure what to say to that. When he finally makes his way downstairs, Kenma is quietly talking to someone on the phone in Matsuo’s cozy chair and Ariko is sitting on the couch beside Asahi, one arm wrapped around the larger omega’s shoulders.

“You can stay here with us as long as you need, Hon.” She assures Asahi. And one more mouth isn’t so bad, Matsuo reasons. 

It could have been twenty.

\---

Ennoshita hums along to the radio in the windowsill, soft smile on his lips, as he sets another perfect pancake onto the looming stack next to the stove. He pours a little more batter into the hot skillet and leans against the counter as he cradles his warm mug of coffee. It's already almost April, but the mornings are still chilly and a nice, hot cup of coffee just can't be beat in this weather.

In the stillness of the early morning, Ennoshita just exists. He doesn't think about the stack of papers on his counter that he needs to fill out and return to the courthouse before the end of the week, or the giant red circle on the calendar that's only getting closer. He doesn't think about his shift in a couple hours or Hinata's upcoming final exams or the leaky faucet that still needs to be fixed. He simply breathes in the smell of his freshly brewed coffee and buttery pancakes and listens to the man on the radio croon soft love songs. 

The top of the pancake is covered in little bubbles now, so Ennoshita sets his mug down and takes his spatula in hand. He flips the pancake with ease and is preparing to add more batter when arms wrap around his waist. A warm body presses against his back, a chilled nose nuzzling against the back of his neck, and Ennoshita grins.

"Good morning."

"Good morning," Keishin's scratchy, sleep filled voice always makes warmth blossom in Ennoshita's chest. "Smells amazing."

"You say that about everything I make," Ennoshita murmurs, pulling the finished pancake out of the skillet and adding two more circles of batter to it before resting his hands on Keishin's and tipping his head back to rest on Keishin's shoulder. 

"And it's always true," Ennoshita can practically hear Keishin's smile. "Work?"

"In a few hours." Ennoshita feels Keishin's chest vibrate against his back when he hums. "Are you coming tonight..?"

Keishin noses at the nearly healed bite mark over Ennoshita's scent gland. He presses a soft kiss to the tender skin and Ennoshita's heart flutters. 

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

\---

"Ahhh, I think this is the last of it," Bokuto grunts as he sets the heavy box down on the kitchen counter. 

"Thank god," Kenma huffs from his place sprawled across the living room floor. They don't have living room furniture yet, but the omega doesn't mind sprawling across the thick green carpet. 

"I love that you can manage to sound so exhausted when you literally carried in one box and then sprawled across the floor," Kuroo calls from their bedroom. Kenma rolls over to scowl at the alpha as he emerges from the hallway.

"That was the agreement. I pack the bags, I don't have to lift heavy things or carry boxes up three flights of stairs." 

"But you  _ do _ have to help me unpack," Yaku flops across Kenma's back with a grin, forcing a grunt out of the omega. 

"I locked your truck for you, Kuroo," Kenma hears Akaashi's voice before he appears in the opened front door. Akaashi pitches the keys across the room to Kuroo who catches them easily and tucks them into the front pocket of his jeans.

"Thank you~"

"Man, I can't believe you moved back out here though," Bokuto grins from his seat on the kitchen counter. "It's gonna be so great having you back!!"

"It's not like I was ever that far in the first place!" Kuroo laughs. "We were only an hour apart!"

"But now we're only ten minutes apart!" 

"I'm regretting this more and more," Kenma mumbles, face half smooshed into the carpet, and Yaku snorts. 

"Are you going to see Mr. Yamiji?" Akaashi asks. "I'm sure he'd be happy to see you again."

"I probably should," Kuroo nods. "Is he still working at the orphanage?"

"Of course he is," Bokuto laughs. "He'll probably be there until he dies. Yukie is talking about moving back to help out."

"Yukie won't last a week there; Yamiji rations food worse than Akaashi." Kuroo deadpans. Bokuto barks out a laugh and Akaashi nods, soft smile on his face. "I do want him to meet my partners though," Kuroo says seriously. "He was the only dad I had for years, so I feel like I owe it to him, you know..?"

A comfortable silence falls over the apartment for a long moment before Yaku sits up and claps his hands, "Alright! Let's do this! I wanna unpack the kitchen at least before we have to leave!" Kenma groans and Yaku prods the omega's side with his sock covered foot. "Don't give me that! With five of us here, we should be able to get everything done in no time!"

A rumble echoes in the mostly empty apartment, making Yaku pause in his prodding and turn his attention to the raven haired omega across the room, holding his stomach sheepishly.

"Maybe we could break for lunch first..?"

\---

“What do you think, Hajime? Too tight?” 

Oikawa jolts when hands suddenly cup his rear and squeeze. “Nah, looks pretty good from where I’m at.” Oikawa bats Iwaizumi’s hands away, trying not to smile and encourage the beta. 

“Be serious Hajime! I have to meet with Futakuchi in an hour and I wanna look presentable.” He crosses the room to look in his full length mirror, stretching his legs this way and that. He’s never worn bell bottoms before, but he’s gotta admit- they really flatter  _ all _ his curves.

“You know, going out and meeting with an alpha while wearing brand new clothes might make a man jealous,” contrary to his words, Iwaizumi is casually flipping through a motorcycle magazine, and Oikawa rolls his eyes. 

“Would it?”

“Mmhm,” Iwaizumi hums, turns the page. “You look fine, Tooru. That’s the third pair of pants you’ve tried on in the last half hour. You’re just going to see Futakuchi.”

“It might just be Futakuchi, but this is really important for our future as well.” Oikawa picks up his brown jacket and tugs it on to see if it matches his outfit. “If I can seal this with Futakuchi today, we’ll finally have peace treaties with all the bigger groups and gangs in town. We’re so close to  _ finally _ being done with all of this,” Oikawa sighs, throwing the jacket off and at Iwaizumi where he rests on Oikawa’s bed. 

After Tobe was formally charged with attempted murder and aggravated assault, Oikawa went to work trying to fix so many of the problems in the Aoba Johsai. He’d used Tobe and Mike as examples of why they needed stricter rules, a better code, and made it his mission to make sure this never happens again. The older alphas had protested and threatened to have Oikawa removed from his seat, but when the majority of the Aoba Johsai sided with Oikawa and his plans to reform, they didn’t have a leg to stand on.

It’s been a long few months, but Oikawa has managed to get a signature from nearly every group and gang around town, aligning them as allies and promising not to initiate a pack war. It wasn’t easy, but once Ushijima, the leader of the largest pack in town, sided with Oikawa and signed his name to the peace treaty, others had followed suit. 

No one wants to face the combined forces of the two largest packs, after all.

Moniwa had been all for the peace treaty- but considering he planned to step down upon graduation in another month, he told Oikawa he’d have to talk to the new pack leader once he’d been assigned. Just last week, Oikawa received a call from Futakuchi, letting him know that he’d been voted in as the new leader of their pack and wanted to ally themselves with the Aoba Johsai pack. 

Oikawa cleared his weekend the minute they got off the phone.

“I don’t know why you’re trying so hard,” Oikawa glares at Iwaizumi’s grinning face in the mirror. “It’s not gonna take more than ten minutes to get his signature.”

“You don’t know,” Oikawa huffs. “It might take twenty. He might want to go over the outlining details.” 

“Even going over the details with Akaashi didn’t take more than fifteen minutes. It’s basically “don’t hit anyone from these groups and they won’t hit you” and “if someone  _ not _ from these groups hits you, call us and we’ll back you up.””

“There’s also the “keep it to yourself” thing,” Oikawa points out. ""If an altercation is started by a party of no more than five but no less than two against a group or gang also consisting of no more than five but no less than two, they must resolve the altercation by themselves without involvement of outside packs."" He frowns at Iwaizumi in the mirror. "Are you- is this making you hot?? Are you getting off to me using legal speech??"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," the beta grins, shoving the magazine in his hands into the floor beside the bed. "Why don't you come see for yourself?"

"I have to leave in twenty minutes!" Oikawa huffs, but he still straddles Iwaizumi's thighs anyways. "I really don't have time for this."

"I'll make it quick," Iwaizumi promises, already cupping the swell of Oikawa's ass through his pants.

Oikawa huffs again, amused. "I'm sure you will."

\---

_ Nishinoya looks up at the knock on his hospital door and frowns.  _

_ It's not someone he knows; none of his friends would bother with waiting for him to call out, or even knock in the first place. _

_ "Come in!" He calls anyways, shifting up as best he can without pulling a stitch. The door slides open and an omega woman no taller than himself steps in. Her chocolate colored hair is pulled up in a neat swirl atop her head and a cute orange scarf tied around her neck. Nishinoya has never seen her before in his life.  _

_ "Ma'am, I'm sorry, but I think you might have the wrong room," Nishinoya says politely, closing the magazine in his lap.  _

_ "You're Nishinoya Yuu, correct?" The woman says, stepping closer to Nishinoya's bedside. The alpha frowns in confusion but nods. The omega purses her lips, eyeing Nishinoya critically, gaze lingering on the shiny silver handcuff around his wrist. "My name is Michi. Azumane Michi. I’m Asahi’s mother.” _

_ Nishinoya's stomach sinks. _

_ He knows what happened between Asahi and his parents, of course. Asahi'd come to tell him what happened the very next morning. He'd tried to put on a brave face, to smile and act like it didn't bother him, but Nishinoya saw right through the omega; he was fighting back tears the whole time.  _

_ It's been three days since then, and Asahi still visits every day. He doesn't look nearly as broken down as he did the first morning, thankfully. He seems a little stronger every time Noya sees him. Looking at the omega who sits in the chair beside his bed, Nishinoya can see where he gets his strength. _

_ "I'll cut right to the chase," Michi adjusts the lapels of her jacket. "I'm sure Asahi's told you the situation..?" _

_ "He told me he decided to leave home because you and his dad don't approve of us," Nishinoya says bluntly. Michi purses her lips. _

_ "That's about the size of it, yes," she nods. "Then I'm sure you know why I'm here." _

_ "I've got a pretty good idea, but I might need you to spell it out for me," Nishinoya drawls, leaning back against the pillows behind him with a lazy grin. "I'm just an uneducated grease monkey, after all." _

_ Michi's nostrils flare as she inhales deeply, trying to keep her cool.  _

_ "I want you to give us back our son," She demands. "Asahi is a good boy with a bright future ahead of him. He's already gotten scholarship offers. He's in the top ten in his grade, which is no easy feat. He's got so much  _ **_potential_ ** _ right now-" _

_ "And staying with me would be a complete waste of it." Nishinoya finishes. _

_ "So you understand?" The tension in Michi's shoulders relaxes, just a fraction. "You'll give Asahi back to us?" _

_ "I do understand," Nishinoya murmurs. "I understand that you don't know anything about your son." Michi looks like Nishinoya personally reached out and slapped her. "Asahi is smart, you're right. But did you ever ask him what  _ **_he_ ** _ wants to do with his life? What his future plans are? If he's happy with the future you and your husband laid out for him?" _

_ "My husband and I-!" _

_ "Asahi is his own person." Nishinoya interrupts, eyes hard. "He doesn't belong to anyone, so I can't "return him". But if you mean "return his heart", I won't do that. Asahi's heart, Asahi's love, is a precious gift, and I'm so incredibly lucky to have it. He trusts me with his heart, and hurting him is the absolute last thing I ever want to do. So, I'm sorry... But I won't do that." _

Michi didn't stay long after that. 

She'd left in a huff and hadn't returned. 

When Noya was released a couple days later and put into the back of a police car, Asahi had been by his side. "Oikawa said he's working on getting this all thrown out," Asahi murmured, pressing their foreheads together. "Tobe is in custody and they know what really happened- Hinata is going to testify-"

"Alright, that's enough." Mrs. Sawamura had tugged Nishinoya away and tucked him into the backseat of the car. Through the back window, he could see all the worried faces of his friends and family, but he smiled. This would all work out the way it was meant to, no matter what that meant for him in the end.

"Yuuuu," Asahi's lips brush against the shell of Noya's ear, hand on Nishinoya's chest curling into a fist as he buries his face in the pillows next to Noya's head. "The curtains are open." He whines. 

"Sorry," Nishinoya murmurs, his own voice still thick from sleep as he rolls over to shield Asahi from the sunlight with his own body. It's gotta be at least noon now, Nishinoya knows, and normally they would be up well before now, but Asahi got a job working at Nekoma Bar now that Kuroo and Yaku have moved out, and Nishinoya isn't about to let Asahi walk to and from work in the middle of the night on his own. Manabu had offered the upstairs room to Asahi and Noya, but they had politely declined, choosing instead to stay with Noya's family a while longer while they save up for a place of their own. It's only been a week, so they haven't exactly gotten a schedule down yet.

It's not bad though; Noya's mom and grandpa respect their space but have also taken Asahi in as one of their own. His mom calls Asahi her son, and though the omega might think he's hidden it, Nishinoya knows how happy hearing that makes Asahi. She's taken Asahi under her wing, begun teaching him to cook a wide variety of meals and how to be self-reliant. She's an alpha, but she raised Noya mostly on her own once she and Noya's dad decided they were better as friends, so if anyone knows how to pull double duty, it's her.

"We need to get up," Asahi murmurs, nuzzling Nishinoya's collarbone, making no move to get out of their bed. 

"We do," Nishinoya yawns, running his fingers through Asahi's soft hair. His eyelids still feel heavy, and the soft scent of  _ Asahi _ is too relaxing. He can't keep his eyes open.

"We _really_ need to get up," Asahi murmurs again, actually rolling away from Noya this time. Nishinoya groans in protest, but he smiles when he hears Asahi's husky laugh. 

Noya watches as Asahi stretches his arms up above his head, arching his back in a morning stretch, long wavy hair ruffled and frizzy from sleep. Asahi needs to shave today, and he definitely looks like he needs more sleep, but the way the early afternoon sun shines in through their bedroom window makes Asahi look ethereal. The hints of caramel and red in his chocolate brown hair, the rosy color in Asahi's cheeks, the smattering of freckles across Asahi's shoulders and the soft, warm smile on Asahi's perfect, pink lips. 

"I love you," Nishinoya murmurs, unprompted. Asahi blinks down at him, surprised, but it's quickly replaced with that smile Noya loves so much as he lays back down, cupping Nishinoya's cheek. 

"I love you too."

Nishinoya leans forward to rub their noses together, relishing in the warmth that blossoms in his chest when Asahi nuzzles back.

"The trial is tomorrow," Asahi murmurs quietly. Nishinoya rests his hand on Asahi's cheek, thumb stroking the reddened cheeks soothingly.

"I know… the evidence is stacked against him, though. Tobe is going to jail."

"Good," Asahi nods firmly. It's been a long few months, from court dates to trials and fighting with Daichi's mother, but Nishinoya was officially cleared of all charges a month after being put in jail. Now, nearly a full three months later, Tobe will finally be going on trial. Noya and Hinata will both be put on the stand tomorrow, to tell the court what happened in detail  _ again _ and at this point, it's more of a nuisance than anything. Nishinoya is just ready for it to all be over.

But that's why tonight is so important.

"We better get up for real if we wanna eat before tonight," Nishinoya laughs, stomach rumbling. 

\---

_ Ennoshita hasn't heard a word Hinata has said since he and Kageyama sat down across the table from him. He's been unable to look away from Kageyama's slicked back hair and stiff shoulders.  _

_ He knows Hinata is outlining why he and Kageyama are a good match and why Ennoshita should let them date- how Kageyama is bettering himself and trying to control his attitude- and Kageyama is nodding along… but Ennoshita still can't pay attention to any of it.  _

_ How did Kageyama get that one wisp of hair to lay flat..?  _

_ He's only seen the kid a few times, but every time he's seen him, there's been just  _ **_one_ ** _ lock of hair that sticks up annoyingly. Does this mean it's unnatural? Kageyama brushed his hair today and it lies flat, so he doesn't brush it most other days? Is it the gel keeping it in place? Exactly what kind of gel is he using? _

_ Hinata pauses to look at his hand and Ennoshita feels the corner of his lips quirk up in amusement; leave it to Hinata to make notes on his palm. When he turns his eyes back to Kageyama, the alpha looks like he wants to hunch in on himself again, but he keeps himself steady- shoulders back, back straight, hands folded on the table in front of him. He's still wearing that sour expression, but Ennoshita is beginning to understand that that's just the alpha's face, much like Ushijima.  _

_ Something shifts on Kageyama's head and Ennoshita narrows his eyes, watching Kageyama's hair closely. The alpha must feel it, as he runs a hand over his hair, trying to smooth it back into place before it happens, but that only makes it worse.  _

_ The lock of hair springs loose and Ennoshita barks out a startled laugh. Hinata and Kageyama are stunned, and their shocked faces only make Ennoshita laugh harder. _

_ "Sorry- I'm sorry- I know you're trying to be serious, but I just can't take him seriously when he looks like that!" Ennoshita covers his face with one hand as he tries to compose himself, little giggles still spilling out from between his lips, and now Kageyama  _ **_does_ ** _ hunch his shoulders, cheeks flaming. _

_ "Ennoshita!!" Hinata cries, smacking his palm against the table, cheeks pink and puffed out in irritation. "You haven't been listening at all have you?!" _

_ "I said I was sorry!" Ennoshita laughs again, leaning back on his palms and letting his head hang back between his shoulders. "Ahhh, why are we doing this, Hinata?" _

_ "Because I want you to be okay with me and Kageyama dating!!" _

_ "I already said I was!" Ennoshita sighs.  _

_ "No, you said "I don't like this, but you're going to do what you want anyways and you're old enough to make your own mistakes-"" _

_ "Isn't that the same thing??" Ennoshita picks his head up to look at Hinata and the younger omega shakes his head vehemently. _

_ "It's not!" _

_ "Fine," Ennoshita sits up, slapping his own hands on the table in front of them. "I'm okay with you two dating. I give you my blessing." _

_ "Really really??" Hinata says skeptically. "You're not just saying this because you want me to stop talking??" _

_ "Really really," Ennoshita can't wipe the amused smile off his face. "Kageyama seems like a completely different alpha than he was when I first met him. He's got control of his attitude and his posturing, and it looks like Oikawa's put the fear of god and omegas in him. I trust that you know what a good alpha is like, and that you'll come to your pack if you have any problems, and I trust Kageyama to know that you won't accept anything less than equality." Hinata and Kageyama both nod eagerly and Ennoshita's smile softens. _

_ "I trust that you two will treat each other right, because that's what really matters." _

"One more picture! Just get a little closer!!" Ennoshita grins, watching Hinata smile and shove himself further into Kageyama's space. The alpha looks stiff, eyes wide and cheeks red, but he's got his arm around Hinata's waist, and Ennoshita won't lie- they look  _ adorable _ in their matching suits. 

Ennoshita takes another quick picture before letting the camera hang loose around his neck by the thin leather strap. He never got to go to any of the school dances, but he's excited for Hinata to be able to have the opportunity to go. He'd scrimped and saved and put in a lot of extra hours to be able to afford to get Hinata a nice suit when Hinata told him Kageyama asked him to the dance- one he wouldn't grow out of in another year or two- and Hinata had cried when he came home from school and saw the dark blue suit laying on their bed. 

Hinata is rambling excitedly, cheeks flush with excitement and stars in his eyes and Kageyama is watching, nodding along and speaking at just the right moments, smile so soft and fond, and it makes Ennoshita feel warm. Hinata has someone he loves, someone who loves him, and they'll probably be arguing again in ten minutes over who gets the middle seat or shoving one another out of the way to be first in line at the doors to the gymnasium, but watching Hinata straighten Kageyama's tie in this moment of peace is nice.

A familiar arm slips around his waist and he looks up to find Keishin watching the young couple with the same soft smile. "How long until they start screaming at one another?"

"Twenty minutes, tops," Ennoshita laughs, resting his head on Keishin's shoulder. He glances at the watch on his wrist and straightens up. "Ah, shit- we better leave soon. You boys will be alright without us right?" Ennoshita calls over his shoulder as he ducks back into the shop to set the camera behind the counter. He grabs his leather jacket off the top of the counter and rushes back out the door, allowing Keishin to lock the front doors of the shop. 

“Yeah! Tsukki and Yams are on the way!” Hinata says excitedly. “Tell everyone we said hi!!” 

“You’ll see them all tomorrow, but alright,” Ennoshita laughs, ruffling Hinata’s bright orange locks. Keishin slips behind the wheel of the car just as Ennoshita vaults himself over the closed door and into his seat, a wild grin on his face. “You ready for this?” Keishin laughs and returns Ennoshita’s smile with one of his own.

“Absolutely not.”

\---

The cheers and whoops that surround them as they climb out of the car are deafening, and Ennoshita is laughing, smile so wide his cheeks hurt, when Nishinoya and Ryuu begin throwing handfuls of rice at them.

“I hope you’re planning to vacuum my car out after this!” Keishin calls, grinning as well. Kinoshita throws himself over Ennoshita’s back, arms wrapping around his shoulders tightly. 

“How’s it feel to be a mated omega?” He asks cheekily. Ennoshita shoves him off with another laugh.

“It feels… good,” he sighs. 

“Groooossss,” Kuroo calls from the bed of his truck, eyes glimmering with mirth. 

“Are we just gonna stand around here gawking at my mating mark all night are we gonna go dance??” Ennoshita cries. With another round of whoops and shouts, the crowd makes their way into the community center. Aoba Johsai is hosting their monthly sock hop, and since it’s an open invitation to the public, everyone is here, from the Cats to the Owls, and even Date Tech. Ennoshita recognizes more than a handful of people, and he gets stopped every few feet so someone can offer their congratulations. He hadn’t thought word would get around so fast- they’d only just bonded during his heat last week- but he supposes when you tell Seako and Ryuu anything, it’s only natural that the whole town would know within an hour.

“When are you guys holding the ceremony?” Semi asks, just loud enough to be heard over the band playing on stage. 

“Tomorrow evening,” Ennoshita says, accepting the cup of punch Yaku slips into his hand. “We’re signing the papers at the courthouse in the morning during the trial, and then we’re doing it at Keishin’s parent’s place.”

Semi nods. “Maybe I can find someone to take my shift so I can be there.”

“We’d love to have you,” Ennoshita says. “But it’s potluck style, so you’ll have to bring a dish.”

”Leave it to you to be frugal even during your wedding,” Yaku scoffs.

“You’re damned right,” Ennoshita leans his elbow on the table in front of him, props his chin in it. “If you think I’m about to go broke on a party you’ve lost your damn mind.” Yaku and Semi laugh, and Ennoshita takes a big drink of his punch, wincing at the burn of alcohol. No matter where he looks, he sees the smiling faces of their friends and family, and Ennoshita hasn’t smiled as much as he has this last week in ages. 

Honestly, it doesn’t take much to be better than the ending of last year, but the first three and a half months have actually been really nice. Everything seems to be looking up for everyone. Kuroo, Yaku, and Kenma finally moved in together, closer to where Kuroo grew up, if he’s not mistaken, and Nishinoya had been cleared of all charges. It was called self-defense and Nishinoya would be doing community service for the next few months, but that's heaps better than jail time. He and Asahi are living together now, preparing to become mates and start their own lives together. Narita has found a girlfriend and Saeko started dating Yukie. After all that everyone went through at the end of the year, Ennoshita is enjoying himself immensely just watching everyone dance and drink and be happy. 

The music slows down and Ennoshita watches his friends pair off and make their way out to the dance floor. He’s perfectly content to just sit and watch, but when a hand enters his line of sight, Ennoshita looks up and meets Keishin’s eyes. The alpha smiles, expression soft, “May I have this dance..?”

It’s ridiculous. Ennoshita hasn’t slow danced in ages, and he’s certain Keishin hasn’t either, but the offer still has his heart turning cartwheels.

“I’ll watch your drink,” Semi offers, taking the glass from Ennoshita and pulling it closer with a knowing look. 

“Sure, “watch” it,” Yaku laughs, taking another swig of his own drink. Ennoshita knows Semi is going to drink his punch, but as Keishin pulls him to his feet and leads him out to the dance floor, he can’t bring himself to care. There’s always more punch.

Keishin’s hands are firm but gentle, like they always are, holding Ennoshita close enough that he’s sure the alpha must feel his thundering heartbeat against his broad chest. Ennoshita rests his head on Keishin’s chest, arms looped around his shoulders, and lets Keishin lead him as they sway back and forth to the music. 

On the far side of the room, he sees Oikawa sitting atop a large crate, glass of punch in hand and Iwaizumi next to him. Their eyes meet and Oikawa offers him a smile. He raises his glass and dips his head, in congratulations, Ennoshita supposes, so he mouths "thank you" before Keishin is turning them in another direction. 

Around him, he sees Asahi and Noya pressed close, swaying gently as well. The ebony haired girl Tora and Ryuu used to argue over so often is leading a cute little blond around the dance floor, not far from where Daichi and Suga have their heads pressed together, laughing quietly in their own little world. 

Another turn and he can see Ushijima's omega perched in his lap and feeding him grapes a couple tables away from where Bokuto is twirling Akaashi around the dance floor. Kenma is in Kuroo's lap and they've taken his vacated seat beside Yaku. Shirabu has arrived, had his arms wrapped around Semi's neck, chin resting in Semi's styled hair, and Keishin's arms are around his waist, holding him like he's something to be treasured, and everything feels  _ right. _

Ennoshita can't wait to see what else the year has in store for his little pack.


End file.
